Defining Goodness
by ChocolatStar
Summary: It's six months after Elphaba's death and Glinda is barely holding on. Every night and day, she's painfully reminded of her best friends demise...but how can she fix it? After all, when someone's dead there's nothing anyone can do...right? FINALLY UPDATED
1. Nightmare

**Defining Goodness**

**Hey guys – new here and first fan fiction. I love reviews! Hint hint – wink wink – nudge nudge. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except of course for the few characters that were created through the power of my own mind. All others are sole property of their respective owners – I'm merely borrowing them so don't sue – thanks.**

**Oh plus might add - there are a few uses of bad language in this first chapter, but only a little bit. God, that Elphaba is such a foul mouthed little thing! **

**Chapter 1 – Nightmare**

She found herself walking. Lost. She wasn't entirely sure where she had begun walking – only that she suddenly was.

Cracked, damp cave walls stretched for what seemed like miles, and a thick, oppressive darkness had settled. Glinda couldn't remember noticing the darkness before, but maybe it had always been there. Shrugging, she continued to walk, tripping every now and then on loose stone's that seemed unavoidable. As if placed deliberately to deter her.

A vague sense of déjà vu hit her, but was gone before she could think why. And suddenly there was light and she was away from the damp, darkness of the caves. In fact in a whole other place altogether.

Recognition hit her instantly.

My room – at Shiz 

Her room - with its warm pastel coloured wallpaper and hardwood floors, and there, in the centre - two beds.

Drawn, Glinda crossed the room to hers.

She vaguely noticed the echo of her heels on the hard wood floor beneath her – how hollow it sounded. Lightly she ran her hand up the pink, fluffy bedspread, a smile crossing her lips at the memories it brought.

Her time in Shiz, the people she met, the nights she'd waste telling secrets to – 

Suddenly, she felt another presence in the room, one she had not noticed before. The air grew stale – dry, and suddenly Glinda found it difficult to breathe. She lifted her head slowly, her stomach constricting with a foreboding she couldn't explain. Her eyes flicked up and she gasped, automatically backing up against the wall behind her.

Glinda's eyes grew wide at the shock, surprise – no _horror_ of what she was seeing.

Sitting on the grey-sheeted bed opposite hers, was Elphaba – or at least what was left of her. Green skin dripped and stretched away from bone – quite like how candle wax looks when it's melting. Her skin was literally _running _down her.

"Excuse the skin – a little side effect of being melted," she said casually, tugging at a piece of flesh and watching with vague interest as it slopped to the floor in a green sickening heap.

Turning her head, she regarded the blonde. "Hey Glinda," her eyes grew large – dangerous. "Ever wonder what's its like to melt? Ever thought about the agony of having your flesh burned from your very bone? Ever wondered exactly what kind of pain that would cause you? Let me tell you" – and suddenly the Witch was off the bed and right on Glinda, her face merely inches away from her own. "It's excruciating."

Burnt flesh. The smell was over-powering. Glinda gagged, just managing to hold down her stomachs contents.

"Sweet Lurline - I'm sorry – Elphaba" –

"No!" Elphaba roared, "You don't get to talk. No excuses. You stood and watched – watched as that little brat burned me too death! Doing nothing. Not one BLOODY little thing to help! Just watching! Watching as I screamed in pained – wailing in agony!"

Glinda shook her head, backing away from Elphaba – wanting so much for it all to be untrue but knowing it wasn't. She had done nothing. Just stood and watched her best- friend die.

Tears spilled – guilt and pain sweeping down her face in salty, clear trails.

"I'm sorry." She uttered, her voice shaky with emotion. And honest to Lurline herself, she was sorry, but the words felt pathetic – just drifting in the air uselessly. Sorry wouldn't bring back Elphaba. It was just a word. A stupid meaningless word!

"Your sorry?" Elphaba asked, her eyes closing ever so slightly as if confused. "Sorry! Oh well that's great – bloody sorry isn't going to bring me back is it _Glinda!_"

The accentuation of her name made Glinda flinch.

"Glinda The Good" Elphaba spat, disgusted at the title. She levelled her intense gaze at the blonde. "Tell me - WHAT'S SO FUCKING GOOD ABOUT YOU!"

Glinda jolted awake. Her erratic heartbeat screamed through her mind and her breathing was frantic and harsh. 

It took her a moment to realise where she was.

My room – my bed – my reality 

A dream. The same dream she had been having every night since Elphaba's death, six months ago.

She sat, taking huge gulps of air and staring into the darkness of her room. Her breathing grew shaky.

The guilt. It was too much – it wouldn't leave her alone!

Bringing her knees up and cupping her face in her palms, Glinda cried softly.

Why couldn't she get Elphaba out of her head? 

_You know why. _Her thoughts answered. _You did nothing. _

"Nothing," Glinda choked, sobbing into her hands – she inhaled sharply, willing the tears away. "Oh Elphie – I'm sorry – I'm so sorry" she just managed to utter the apology before a fresh wave of tears racked her body.

_It shouldn't be like this! Glinda The Good – that's all I've ever wanted. To be loved, adored…_

And yet somehow it just didn't mean anything anymore. Everything was false.

A fake smile found its way across her face everyday to please the citizens of Oz – but inside she was breaking.

Her mind was divided. In one way she wanted to get over this – wanted so much to once again be able to enjoy the cheering and the spotlight. But then there was the guilt. It kept her from enjoying any of it for even a second. She was plagued by thoughts of her deceased friend everyday – and those dreams – her guilt infected even those.

She wanted it too end, but wouldn't forget Elphaba and what she stood for. She needed some way to make it right.

_It's too late! _Her mind screamed. _Elphaba's dead! You could have saved her that day – could have helped – but you chose to do nothing, and now that's what you must live with! _

Glinda rocked herself gently, her pink nightgown damp from her tears. Her body shook with each sob and soon she found her mind sinking into the void of her memories…


	2. The Night

**Hi again – thank you all so much for your kind reviews. They really do mean the world to me. **

**Now with this chapter – I know this scene has been used like a million times in fellow fanfiction-ers stories but I needed to have this in to really show why Glinda's feeling the way she is. **

**I really hope you all like it. **

**Oh plus remember we're in Glinda's memories now. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except of course for the few characters that were created through the power of my own mind. All others are sole property of their respective owners – I'm merely borrowing them so don't sue – thanks. **

Chapter 2 – The Night

"Glinda, go now!" Elphaba pleaded, her voice high and frantic with a fear she had never felt before.

She pushed at Glinda, willing her to go. But Glinda wouldn't just leave; she struggled with her friend, needing to stay by her side.

"No Elphie, I can't just leave you," she said, her eyes wide and rimming with tears.

_How can this be happening? Everything was so great. I was changing for the better. How could this happen?_

Elphaba stopped pushing at her friend, and instead grasped her hands in her own.

"Please Glinda, you have too leave now – if those witch hunters find you in here, with me, Lurline only knows what they might do to you." She said, her eyes pleading desperately for her friend to just turn and leave now. "I won't let you be brought down with me."

Glinda just stared, tears flowing freely now.

_This is all so messed up. Here the sweetest person in the world stands before me – about to be murdered for crimes she didn't commit._

Glinda's jaw clenched.

_No – I'm not going to let this happen. I won't just let my best friend die!_

A wave of new determination rose up within her heart.

_We will get through this! _

"Come on Elphie, we can leave right now – you know we can get away. Fly off right now. We don't have too worry about this anymore. We can go some place so far away that they'd never find us."

Glinda's voice was so confident, so reassuring, Elphaba almost let herself believe it all true for a second. That they really could just fly away from all this.

She sighed heavily, a small, yet sad smile sliding onto her face.

_No I can't do that…I know what has to be done here._

She closed her eyes for a second, willing the tears away that threatened to fall.

_Who ever would of imagined that in the end she'd have such an effect on you?_

Who would have thought?

"You have to know I want too Glinda," –

"No! Don't give me any of that hero crap Elphie – you and I both know I'm speaking the truth. Now come on – stop trying to be a martyr. We can fly away now and there's not one thing that idiotic mob could do about it!"

Elphaba shook her head lightly, "You don't understand Glinda," –

"What!" Glinda demanded.

"If we leave now, we'd never have a moments peace – we'd forever be on the run! Always looking over our shoulder – suspicious of everyone," she paused, trying to find the words to make her beloved friend understand. "I don't want you to have to live like that. Glinda" – her voice cracked. _Back off tears_! "I want you to be happy."

"With you I would be," Glinda insisted, her eyes wide and pleading.

_She doesn't deserve all this_, Elphaba thought sadly.

"I don't want to make you a fugitive," she told her, "Don't you see Glinda? You can do so much good here. The love of the people is behind you – you can make them see" –

_CRASH!_

The old wooden door of the room shook violently against its restraints.

"SHE'S IN HERE!" a voice cried, followed by a rhythmic thud as the mob raged against the door.

Elphaba's eyes grew in panic. That door wouldn't hold for long – not with all that force behind it! She needed to get Glinda out now!

"Alone you can make them see the wrong's of the Wizard and his ways!" she continued, desperately needing Glinda to understand now. Time was running out! "But with me by your side – you can never do that."

Glinda's face crumbled. "Elphie, I can't just let you die." She choked. "Please don't make me do this."

"You need to Glinda!"

The crashing and banging on the door grew louder, more intense. It would give way at any moment!

Grasping her friends' hands in her own once again, she forced Glinda to look at her. "The people of Oz need you."

_CRASH!_

Glinda shook her head, willing this to all be some terrible nightmare. Was she really about to walk out and leave her friend here to die?

"But…I need you," Glinda uttered, her voice barely above a whisper. "To hell with the people! What about me?"

Elphaba fought back emotions she could never remember feeling before.

_Oh god this is horrible. _

She enveloped her petite friend in a fierce hug, savouring every second, every smell – knowing she would never get to feel it ever again.

Glinda, simply unable to bite back her emotions as Elphaba could, sobbed violently into her friends' chest. Her body shook with every tear, and it was all Elphaba could do to stay calm, stick to her guns and resist the deep urge to go with Glinda's plan after all.

_I have to do this for Glinda. She still has a shot! Just keep thinking that._

_CRASH! _

The mob's cries of death and justice were deafening. Each murderous statement was like a blow to Elphaba's gut.

_I tried so hard to help you people and this is how I'm repaid – banging down my door and crying for my head_!

She'd be lying if she said she hadn't been treated just a tad unfairly these last few days. After all, she hadn't even been given a trial, let alone a fair one, and nobody had cared to hear her side of the story.

The Wizard had simply pointed at Elphaba, pronounced her evil and the citizens had followed like the stupid, blind sheep they were.

But now, as she smoothed Glinda's golden hair gently, and whispered soothing words to her distraught friend, everything else just didn't seem to matter anymore – all that was important now was getting Glinda away from this.

She allowed the girl a few more precious seconds in her arms and then gently pushed her away.

"You must go now my sweet." She said simply, offering, what she hoped, was a reassuring smile.

Glinda, unable to comprehend anything that was happening right now, pleaded with her best friend just one more time. "Please Elphie – I" –

But Elphaba was already shaking her head. "You know I am right my friend. You have to leave now."

Glinda stood, staring – her mind reeling with questions of 'why?'

"I'll tell them everything Elphie – I'll do everything I can to change your title! I'll" –

"No." Elphaba told her firmly, "you cannot clear my name Glinda, they're only turn on you."

Suddenly thinking, Elphaba rushed to the trunk tucked in the corner of the room and grabbed something from within it, before rushing back to Glinda.

"Take this," she said quickly, thrusting a book into the blonde girl's hands. Glinda read its cover and looked back at Elphaba with uncertainty.

"The Grimmerie?"

Elphaba nodded. "You keep that Glinda, it might help." She turned as the noise intensified even more so from behind the door. She could hear the wood splinter. "Plus," she continued, turning back to face Glinda. "I wouldn't want it to fall into the wrong hands." She placed her palm on the books cover, "I know you'll keep it safe."

Glinda barely had time for a tearful nod before the defeated crack of wood filled the room. Seconds later a loud thud resounded as the old wooden door finally collapsed inwards and smashed to the floor.

There was a silence and, just for that moment, time seemed to slow.

Glinda turned, horrified as she watched the mob stream into the small room.

Droves of them poured in with pitchforks, torches and many other hastily grabbed weapons.

Sharing one final lingering look with her best friend, Elphaba told her:

"I will never forget you Glinda. Thank you for bringing me out of my shell." Hastily she grasped their hands together, and gave Glinda's a small, reassuring squeeze. "Look after yourself."

She smiled slightly, stole a quick kiss on Glinda's forehead and defiantly turned towards the mob.

Her black cloak danced upwards at the movement, swirling in the air like some fantastic animal. Glinda kept her eyes on it, unable to watch her friend run into the jaws of death.

And then, Elphaba rushed the crowd, cackling manically and was consumed.

_Lurline, Unnamed God – whoever! Please let her be alright._

The pray was silent and, Glinda knew, highly doubtful, but it was the only thing she could think to do!

_Prayer. The last refuge of the damned._

Glinda shuddered at the thought, as the sounds of struggle and battle filled the air.

She clutched the book tightly to her chest and backed up against the wall.

Crying she slid down its rough surface - her small body shaking with sobs.

She felt useless. A mere observer of her own friends demise.

Every now and then Glinda swore she could hear her friends determined cries, but there was so much confusion, it was difficult to tell if it really was Elphaba.

The battle seemed to rage forever - though in reality it was over in a few short minutes.

_How can I just be sitting here crying? I need to do something. Do something! Move!_

But even as the thought came to Glinda, the gasp, splash and agonised screams that followed, drowned it out instantly.

It was Elphaba. She was screaming, terrible screams.

And this time there was no denying it wasn't her.

Glinda snapped her eyes shut, physically unable to watch Elphaba's death – trying so desperately to block out the pained-filled cries of her beloved friend.

Her sobs increased ten fold.

HOW CAN THIS BE HAPPENING! 

And then suddenly, it was gone – Elphaba was gone - and for a minute only silence filled the void.

Glinda's breathing sounded so loud against it. She wanted to scream – to curse and cry. She wanted to lash out in a mad rage and destroy all those who had so easily slaughtered her best friend.

But she didn't do anything.

Just sat. Trying to understand why this had to happen. Trying so hard not to open her eyes and witness a reality where her Elphie was no more.

Cheers erupted.

"The Wicked Witch is dead!"

"We killed the Wicked Witch!"

Each joyful statement was like a stab in the heart for Glinda.

Choking back the last of her tears, she slowly opened her eyes. Her world blurred slightly, before returning to focus.

She saw the crowds circled around what Glinda knew would be the body of her best friend.

There was a small girl in the centre, Glinda recognised her as the girl Elphaba had imprisoned after she stole her sisters shoes.

Glinda remembered, at the time, being angry with her friend for imprisoning a child. The girl was holding a bucket and wore a huge smile.

Glinda felt numb – her chest rising and falling heavily with each staggered breath.

The mob hadn't noticed her yet, tucked in the shadows as she was.

She found herself at a crossroad – should she stand and play the Good Witch with her fellow Ozians – the murderers of her dear friend? Or should she flee now and avoid the obvious questions that would arise from her being there?

_You cannot clear my name_

Elphaba's words circled through her mind.

_But I can't pretend to be happy about this either…not now…not so soon after - _

_And if I can't pretend to be happy – I can't be around these people yet. They'd expect Glinda The Good to be happy about The Wicked Witches' untimely death, and if I can't do that, they'll know something's wrong. I can't run the risk of losing their trust…not now…that's what Elphaba sacrificed herself for – and Lurline as my witness I will never let her sacrifice be in vain!_

Course of action decided, Glinda quietly got to her feet- she shook slightly, unsteady.

Stealing a glance once again at the happy crowd, she crept nimbly to the castle window. Standing on its ledge the thought of jumping and ending it all flashed through her mind, before she shook it away.

_What did I just promise myself? I won't let Elphie's death be in vain. I'll go on from here and make the world better. How Elphie would have wanted it._

With this thought clearly in her mind, Glinda formed a bubble around herself and lifted off – back to what now, she knew, would be a very empty existence.

**Wooh, well that was intense – don't worry its not this angst-ey all the way through – promise it will get happier soon. **

**Reviews make the world a better place!**


	3. No Place Like Home

**Defining Goodness**

**Hey guys – thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. They were all really nice and really mean a lot to me – virtual cookies for all! Yay! **

**On a more random note – I'm going to go see 'Wicked' in London for the second time on Saturday! I can't wait! **

**Anyways, hope you all enjoy the chapter – member we're STILL in Glinda's memories for part of this so yeah, keep that in mind. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except of course for the few characters that were created through the power of my own mind. All others are sole property of their respective owners – I'm merely borrowing them so don't sue – thanks. **

**Chapter 3 – No Place Like Home**

It was only later that Glinda found out the true reason for Elphaba's death: a sweet, innocent little girl and a bucket full of water. That was it.

Glinda couldn't believe someone as strong-willed and determined as Elphaba could be extinguished so easily – it just seemed wrong.

It was also only later that Glinda realised her dear friend had literally been melted to death as well.

Glinda could only imagine the pain Elphie had felt in the last precious seconds of her life. It must have been true agony.

There was no body to mourn over – no vessel to bury – no nothing of her dear Elphie left.

As if to add salt to the wound, Glinda was also made to help the little brat who had committed the murder, get home.

She herself, supposedly holier than thou, was actually tempted to send her off to The Badlands – but she knew she couldn't. Dorothy only did what she thought was right. She was so young after all, so impressionable. The people of Oz had said evil; she saw evil. It really wasn't her fault – but still, that didn't stop Glinda from hating her - just a little bit.

So that's how she found herself, in the centre of her fair Emerald City, surrounded, as usual, by the dear citizens of Oz.

All eyes were on her.

In front of Glinda, stood Dorothy. Her dog Toto was cradled lovingly in her arms.

_Lurline I hate that dog,_ thought Glinda bitterly. She seemed to hate a lot of things lately.

"Just close your eyes, click your heels three times and think 'there's no place like home.'" Glinda's sugarcoated voice echoed across the hush of the centre.

"That's it?" asked Dorothy, in her strange accent.

_I am the all-knowing Glinda The Good – who are you too question me!_

"That's it," Glinda replied sweetly, smiling the broadest smile she could muster.

Glinda was finding it increasingly difficult to be forever happy – especially when all she really wanted to do was curl up in her fluffy pink bed sheets and cry – but it was what was expected of her, so she had no choice but to comply.

"Have you learnt much from your time here in Oz?" Glinda asked. Her beautiful dress twinkled and sparkled in the light – she hated that. She would give all the pretty dresses in the world to have Elphaba back with her again.

"Oh yes," Dorothy told her, her eyes wide with an innocence Glinda had long forgotten. "And I've met so many new friends. Friends I will remember and cherish forever."

She smiled brightly at the Tin Man, Scarecrow and Lion who were stood to the side of her. They all smiled back.

_Oh fantastic – everyone's sooo happy. Well that's just tickery-boo isn't it?_ Came the enraged thought of Glinda. Luckily it didn't translate to her fixed facial expression – which of course was locked on 'extremely happy.'

"Yes well…" her thoughts drifted briefly, flickering to the comforting face of her beloved friend, before she caught herself "Umm, uh, well that's good. I'm glad you will remember this place." She said. "You have surely effected it greatly" –

And now came the hardest part – congratulating Dorothy on a job well done. Glinda swallowed hard.

_Smile and laugh. Remember your wise, sparkly and happy. This is your job._

"You have done a great deed disposing of the Witch," Glinda said, her voice shook slightly, betraying her. She cleared her throat lightly, readying herself.

_It has to be said. People expect this._

"The citizens of Oz – well, all of us, are extremely grateful to you." Glinda told her, bringing her arms up in a grand gesture to include the crowd.

As if on cue, they all cheered mightily.

Glinda barely restrained her eye-roll to the crowds over-the-top reaction, while Dorothy nodded in recognition to her comment.

"I did what anyone would have. After all she was pure evil," Dorothy kept her gaze levelled at Glinda. It was almost uncomfortable. "It seemed logical that something as pure as water would kill something as unclean and evil as the Witch."

Glinda nodded numbly.

_Unclean and evil? Try the sweetest person ever – her only crime being that she cared too much about a world that cared nothing for her._

"Are you glad to be going home?" Glinda asked, her voice sounded strained and tired. Thankfully Dorothy and the rest of Oz didn't seem to notice.

"Oh yes!" she told her enthusiastically, "though I have loved it here – thank you so much for your kind words. I will remember this day always."

"Of course."

_I just want her to go home so I can deal with my grief._

"Well as soon as you're ready – you know what to do," Glinda told her brightly.

_Yeah sod off._

The four friends spoke for a while, all saying their goodbyes.

Glinda overheard the Tin Man tell Dorothy,

"I now know I have a heart – because it's breaking." It was followed by tears and loving hugs.

One part of Glinda, the untainted part she supposed, was touched by the Tin Man's obvious love for Dorothy – but the other part of her wanted to create a huge rainstorm so he would rust up forever and just stop talking!

Though in all truthfulness, she probably couldn't create quite a spell – but it didn't matter! This whole goodbye melodrama was too reminiscent of the one she shared with Elphaba - and it was tearing her up inside.

Still, she was glad to be out of the Limelight for once. Which hit her as strange, as she used to love being the centre of attention.

_I used to only care about boys and perfect hair too – things change._

After a short while Dorothy scooped her little dog up in her arms, gave each of her friends a warm hug and then smiled brightly at Glinda.

"Again thank you so much for all your help and kind words Glinda The Good," she said, bowing her head respectively.

Glinda returned the smiled and lifted her hand slightly in a vague sign of goodbye.

"Safe travels," she said, feeling herself losing the energy for all this.

"Goodbye everyone! – I will never forget any of you!"

Dorothy stole one last lingering look at all her friends. Smiling she closed her eyes and Glinda assumed, starting thinking of home as a second later, in a poof of smoke and sparkles, Dorothy was gone.

Glinda let out a quiet sigh of relief as the Lion, Scarecrow and Tin Man exchanged sad looks.

Glinda looked at them all, before turning to regard the crowd.

"Dorothy – heroine of Oz - has returned home safely!" she cried. The crowd roared in response.

In truth, she had no idea if the little brat had made it home at all, safely or otherwise - but the Ozians didn't have to know that.

Glinda waited for the crowd to settle somewhat, before speaking again.

"Well, if that is all, I must take my leave now. Be good my Ozians!" She didn't wait for a response, just conjured her bubble – hoping the action came across as magical and mysterious, instead of what it really was, a quick get-a-way – and flew off.

Slowly, Glinda's mind arose from the vast swamp of memories, and she was once again forced to face reality.

She didn't know which was worse – re-living Elphaba's death in her mind, or existing in a world without her.

_Oh Elphie._

Sighing lightly, tear streaks dry on her face; Glinda decided she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore that night.

Glancing at the clock on her nightstand, she found that she had actually done surprisingly well. 4.00am. She was usually up by three – jolted awake by that terrible recurring dream.

Flinging her legs over the side of the bed, she slowly rose to her feet and made her way over to the balcony.

She leant forward on the ledge and looked out across the city. It was beautiful at night - silent and wonderful. Being so early in the morning every house was still dark. Glinda could have very well been the only person awake at that hour.

"Sleep soundly my fellow Ozians," she mumbled absently.

Glinda had done much already in the short time she'd been in power. She had banished the, so-called, Wonderful Wizard and had brought forward equal Animal rights.

The citizens of Oz had of course been shocked and even outraged by both changes, but in time they had learnt to live with it – after all they trusted in Glinda and knew she would never lead them down a broken path.

Unfortunately, Glinda's magical skill hadn't improved at all. The Grimmerie was still a bunch of gobbely-goup to her, and the wand she carried around was much more for authentic value than actual spell casting.

But even so, she knew Elphaba would be proud. She'd be looking down from her cloud, happy that a The Wizard was out of power and that Animal's were finally being treated equally, as they deserved to be.

And yet, regret and guilt still lingered in her mind.

_I couldn't save her._

The thought plagued her – followed Glinda through her days and tortured her during the nights.

If only she had done something to help her friend, then maybe she wouldn't feel this way.

_Hmm –' if only'. My thoughts are filled with 'if only.'_

She sighed again. "What's the point in torturing yourself Glin?"

She paused a second – what? Was she expecting an answer? Was she waiting for some all-powerful deity to come down and rid her of all her problems?

_Wake up – such easy solutions don't exist in real life. Elphaba's dead – you can only deal with it day by day and hope that soon time will heal at least some of the pain._

She nodded firmly to herself, "That's all I can do."

Turning slowly from the balcony ledge, Glinda decided she would get a very early start to what would undoubtedly be another uneventful day.

**Aww poor Glinda – I really am starting to feel sorry for her now. Might she find that help she desperately needs in the next chapter? Hmm – might do – hehe. **

**The review buttons job in life is to be pressed - you wouldn't want to stop it from doing its job and make it look like an idiot now would you? ;-)**


	4. Help

**Hey guys – so so sorry for the rather long update. Last week, when I was updating this story like a thing possessed – it was because I had a week off work and now I'm back at work so you see the dilemma. Worry not though, because I have most of this story already written out – just sorting out the kinks now. But yeah anyway so this is the next chapter! Wooo! **

**Hope you all enjoy it. Sorry it's a bit short and a bit slow – I'll have the next chapter up soon though and things we'll really be getting plot-thicken-ey then – I promise. **

**Oh plus, since this authors note isn't already long enough – thank you all so much for your reviews. They are all so kind – it really makes my day. **

**Greengreendress: I'm sorry to tell you but the guys probably aren't going to be in this one (even though I love Boq – he's so sweet!) Anyways sorry bout that. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except of course for the few characters that were created through the power of my own mind. All others are sole property of their respective owners – I'm merely borrowing them so don't sue – thanks. **

Chapter 4 – Help

It must have only been around eight o'clock in the morning, but the city was already buzzing with life. Everywhere, the people of Emerald were busy preparing themselves for the day head.

Glinda had decided, after her _very_ early morning breakfast and shower of course, that she would take a stroll around the city for a while.

The paperwork could wait a few hours. Plus, it made the people happy – to see her. That much was obvious. She couldn't help but notice the star struck gazes and excited whisperings of those she passed.

Of course, she had dressed up for the occasion - as she was expected to. After all, Glinda needed to keep up her appearance of perfection whenever interacting with the public.

Exquisite, flowing dresses laced with pearl and velvet; sparkling shoes; a glistening crown, and all topped off with her very elaborate-looking but unfortunately, also very _useless_ wand.

This was the accepted attire of The Good – an outfit so beautiful, she felt particularly out of place wandering through the plain green streets of the city.

_Lurline, what I'd give to just be able to go out dressed in normal clothes for once._

Glinda sighed lightly, remembering how she used to love dressing up for the public. The joy was in the preparation – curling her hair, doing her make-up, choosing her dress – as much as it was the actual adoration of the people.

But now, at times, she just wanted to rip the façade away - break free from her perfect hair and clothes and scream:

"I'm a real person! With real feelings and flaws! I'm not perfect, and dressing me like the perfect peach queen doesn't make me so!"

But she didn't.

Doing so could destroy the people – their faith had already been shattered once – Glinda didn't feel they could go through it all again.

Someone called out her name, and with a big smile she turned and waved in their general direction.

They were a good people, it was true, – but they believed too easily. The Wizard branded Elphaba as evil and the citizens followed his word blindly. Not even taking the time to think of the obvious flaws in his accusation.

She had been tempted to tell them of the Wizard's treachery – in a way of course that wouldn't go against Elphaba's last request to her. But she hadn't. She had merely told them he had left – unexpectedly.

Glinda hoped they had learnt something from that whole experience – but she doubted they had.

"Glinda!" someone else cried, and automatically, almost _mechanically_, Glinda turned and waved - smiling warmly.

_Smile and wave…this is my life._

Sometimes she really did feel like a robot – created simply to please the people and smile - constantly.

She continued to walk.

"Glinda!" the voice came again, insistent.

Stopping, Glinda turned her head to the voice curiously, but found herself greeted only by a sea of smiling faces.

No one said anything more, so she simply returned the smiles, shrugged lightly to herself and moved on down the street.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour or so later and Glinda found herself many yards outside the city gates.

She sat, twirling a steam of grass through her fingers.

The grass was damp with morning dew, but Glinda didn't care.

She was opposite a steady stream. The gentle flow eased her stress and relaxed her – it was only out here, away from the crowds, that she could finally be herself.

It was still early, but Glinda could already tell it would be a warm day. Tilting her head back slightly, she watched as a flock of birds flew gracefully over-head.

_You don't know how good you've got it._

How she longed to be so free.

A noise from behind startled Glinda from her thoughts and instantly she shot to her feet.

Such people like Glinda weren't expected to be seen sitting in the grass after all.

That was far too common.

Turning, she was surprised to find a woman standing there.

_Probably a passing fan_, she mused.

The woman's clothes were plain yet not in an unattractive way - in fact, quite the opposite. A long purple skirt, embroidered with some unknown design at its helm adorned her slight figure beautifully. And her matching coloured shirt, though obviously inexpensive, was really very pretty.

The woman's long, striking black hair danced, unrestricted in the breeze.

It quite reminded Glinda of Elphaba's own hair actually.

"Hello," Glinda greeted warmly.

"Glinda," the woman came forward, stopping at a comfortable distance. "Hello – it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I was calling to you in the street but I'm glad we got the chance to be alone." She paused for a second, "I have something to tell you - it is of the gravest importance."

That got Glinda's attention. Her eyebrow arched in curiosity.

"Then please tell me, what is so important?"

"I know of your pain Glinda The Good," the woman said, slowly and hesitant, as if unsure that she should really be saying it.

_Well that was unexpected._

"What?" Glinda asked, squinting her eyes in confusion.

"Please do not mistake me for someone I am not Glinda – I have not been watching you – you must accept that somehow I just know."

"I"-

"I know of how every night you awake in a fit of tears and guilt," the woman continued, her eyes wide. "All because of that one day, many months ago."

Glinda stood, stunned. _How could anyone know that?_

She shook her head, a sudden rage enveloping her. "Tell me, how could you know this!? Have – have you been spying on me?! I hope you realise this is cause for punishment."

"No no please Glinda – I mean you no harm. You must trust that I have never spied on you or invaded your privacy in any way."

"THEN how do you know this of me?!" Glinda demanded, eyes flashing dangerously. She didn't care for people knowing such personal details about her.

The woman hesitated, "Because I – I've seen it in my mind - your guilt, your regret. I feel it on you even now."

Glinda couldn't reply.

Was this woman really insisting that she had seen Glinda in her _mind_ – that she had a gift that made this possible? Glinda considered this – great magic did exist in the world, something like this could be possible, she supposed.

"You are a sorceress?" Glinda asked.

The woman shook her head, "No – I, for some reason I've always been able to see and feel what others are feeling. It's a beautiful thing – but terrible all at the same time. In the void of emotions I've lost myself somewhat." The woman's eyes grew sad. "But I heard your suffering louder than any. I needed too find you – your pain was deafening."

Instantly Glinda's anger died.

She was more confused now than anything. Could it be true that her pain was really hurting this poor woman?

"I am sorry to come to you like this. I know you must be very confused – debating whether you can trust me or not." The woman paused, and locked eyes with Glinda. "I know you dream of her every night – that green skinned woman. And every night you watch her death."

Glinda's eyes widened. That was it. There was no doubt in her mind now that this woman was telling the truth.

Somehow she really did possess this fantastic power.

"I needed to seek you out to tell you…I know someone who can help."

**Thank you for reading and I hope that wasn't too terrible. Eek, I really sorry it's a bit of a slow chapter – stuff will start happening soon promise! **

**Review and you'll get something shiny! **


	5. The Journey

**Hi all – this is the next chapter! A whoop whoop! **

**Thank you everyone for reviewing – you're all too kind, and it really does mean loads to me. **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 5 – The Journey**

The mysterious woman had turned out to be named Lily and she had told fantastic tales of a man, who she promised, could help free Glinda from her constant inner turmoil.

In any other situation, Glinda would have ignored such wondrous prattle, if it not for the fact that Lily knew _so_ much about her.

She knew things no one else could possibly know.

And it was because of that, besides the fact that Glinda so wanted the stories of this miracle man to be true, that she decided to throw caution to the wind and trust Lily.

That was why she was leaving her city today. She didn't know when she would return – only that she needed to go – if nothing else, then for her sanity's sake.

However, convincing the citizens of this would be difficult.

She stood, tense with nerves, at the central podium of Emerald City.

A crowd surrounded her - as was usually the way - and although the mood was light and the people indulged in carefree, casual conversation with one another, Glinda still caught the flickers of worry and confusion in their eyes.

After all, there were only a handful of reasons why she would call a meeting out of the blue like this.

And she knew the people would be thinking the worst.

As she worried about how her announcement would be taken, Glinda was also busy trying to suppress the cynical thought that this man would simply turn out to be a bunch of smoke and mirrors – and that her time away from Emerald would be needless.

It didn't matter – she would risk it anyway. For the help she would get if it all turned out to be true – she would risk it.

"Fellow Ozians," Glinda began, her voice strong and carrying far across the vast square.

A hush instantly fell over the murmuring crowd.

Glinda let her eyes travel over the sea of people before continuing.

"I have gathered you all here today to tell you of something very important." She paused, swallowing the lump that had formed in the back of her throat. Glinda could almost feel the intrigue of the people. _Ok deep breathe and_ - "I must leave you today"

Instantly the crowd erupted into a mass of confused cries.

"Please - I ask you, please let me finish," Glinda said quickly, having to raise her voice quite considerably to be heard over the crowd. "Please!"

The people settled somewhat, though a general murmuring could still be heard. Glinda stole her chance.

"I will not be gone forever, I can assure you. I just need to go and settle some important business."

It was vague and she knew there would be questions.

"Where?" came the cry.

"Gillikin," she answered.

The murmuring grew.

"Why must you go Glinda?" the question came from a young man at the front of the crowd, his eyes wide with concern.

_Just keep that smile on your face and they won't be worried._

"It is all political my dear Ozians – something you have no need to worry yourselves about. And please do not worry for I will be back very soon."

The man didn't seem satisfied with the answer, but at least didn't ask anything more.

"I will leave today," Glinda continued, repeating what she had said earlier. "I trust you all to remain strong in my absence and to continue as normal. My guards will see to any trouble you may have while I am away, and of course my associates will be here to help also."

Glinda had already posted guards throughout the city – it would be perfectly safe she knew. And she had faith in them to help any citizen who needed it.

Emerald wouldn't grind to a screeching halt simply because she was away.

"Are there anymore questions before I leave?" she asked, looking around expectantly.

The question was met with silence for a second, before someone eventually spoke up.

"When exactly will you be back?"

_Uh-oh._

"That - I'm afraid, I do not know" –

Instant uproar.

Glinda was quick to finish her sentence, "But it will not be for long I am sure - a week at the most."

The initial explosion of the crowd subsided with the answer somewhat – but Glinda could still feel a palpable tension in the air, not to mention hearing more than a few grumbles of resentment to boot.

_And why not? The last time the ruler of Oz left – he didn't return. Better reassure them some more._

"Please don't worry my Ozians – trust that I will not abandon you."

"We trust you Glinda!" someone cried from the crowd, with many murmurings of agreement following.

She decided to take this opportunity to make her escape.

"I am glad. Please now I must go – be good and well my fellow Ozians." Glinda smiled warmly at the people, she had, in some small way, come to love. They cheered for her, despite her leaving – seemingly loyal to the end.

_Until I disappoint them that is._

Sighing lightly to herself at the thought, Glinda formed a bubble.

She waved broadly at the crowd and their cheering grew ten-fold.

"Take care all of you! I will be back in no time!"

And with that she lifted off, and rose up into the air.

The crowd and its cheering were soon lost in a layer of cloud – Glinda was souring higher than she ever had dared before.

Perhaps it was because she suddenly felt so light. As if the guilt and regret she felt every single day had been weighing her down.

But now, with Lily's help, she had finally a goal - and suddenly she felt like nothing could stand in her way.

She would find this wondrous man Lily spoke of, and he would make everything right again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later, as the sun was just beginning to set, Glinda touched down on the remote outskirts of Gillikin. The journey had been a breeze – her bubble protected her from harsh weather and the chill of the night air.

She had stopped to rest yesterday night, at a lovely little, family run inn.

It had been cosy and quaint, but above all - homely. The family were close and warm to one another – it made Glinda realise how utterly lonely she was at times.

Funny – she was surrounded by people everyday; people she knew loved and adored her. Yet, at times, she couldn't have felt more alone.

The sad truth was the citizens only loved her because of her perfect, sparkly exterior – if she were to ever tell them her dirty secret of befriending Elphaba for instance, they'd –

_They'd just turn on you._

Elphaba's words flashed through her mind.

"Right as ever Elphie," Glinda mumbled to herself.

The truth hurt. It made leaving Emerald City and her daily pretences behind, so appealing – but at least with herself in control she could make the world right. It's what Elphaba would have wanted.

Immerging from her thoughts, Glinda sighed lightly – something she did far to often nowadays - and glanced around at her surroundings.

Gillikin, the area she herself grew up in, was renowned for its theatres, grand universities and even grander cities – but here, on the outskirts, the land lay quiet and dormant, undisturbed by society. It was strange for Glinda to see this side of her homeland – it was so isolated from anything. Definitely not how she had remembered her glamorous childhood.

"How could anyone possibly live out here?" Glinda asked herself. "Surely you'd need to be part vulture to even get a decent meal."

_Maybe he is part Vulture…_

Glinda had never seen a Vulture before – but there were so many other different forms of Animal, they surely had to exist.

She walked forward a little, looking out for the hut Lily had told her of.

_"Just listen for the river, that's where you'll find him."_

Following Lily's advice, Glinda stopped and listened. There was a river – she could hear its steady flow not far from where she was.

"Ok. Here we go," she breathed.

Upping her gait, Glinda walked off towards the sound of the running water. She had to scale a steep, grassy hill and maintain her balance down the other side before she finally reached her destination.

Glinda grimaced at the sight.

The hut was poorly built and in Glinda's opinion – barely standing. The roof was crumbling away for Lurline's sake!

Glancing at the sky, she made a silent pray that it wouldn't rain.

_Ok, stay focused; remember what you're here for._

Nodding slightly to herself, Glinda ventured forward towards the decrypted-looking door and knocked lightly.

Silence followed.

Glinda waited a few minutes, before trying again. This time she knocked with a bit more force.

"Who is it?" came the cranky, male voice, followed by a rather unhealthy sounding cough.

"Um – I'm sorry to bother you sir," Glinda started politely, "But I was told to come here for help."

"I'm sorry but there's nobody who can help you here – but you might want to try one of them cities – lots of people there to help," the man said gruffly.

"I'm sorry – you misunderstand," –

"No I **don't**. Now get lost."

But Glinda would not back down – if this man could help her, she was bloody well going to _make_ him help her.

"Lily sent me!" she cried, hoping the name would mean something to him.

A silence followed, and Glinda was worried he wouldn't answer.

Seconds lingered.

Glancing at her wand, she wondered if she'd be able to summon some kind of 'exploding a door into pieces' spell – but then she heard a click, and following, a long painful creak as the door was opened.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ohhhh! Suspense! Haha, sorry about all the semi cliffhangers, I'm trying to build tension and stuff – is it working? Hee. **

**Will update ASAP – pinky swear. **

**Oh plus, wasn't actually sure if Emerald City is in Gillikin or not. I was looking at a map of Oz and it looks to be partly in Gillikin territory – but I wasn't sure. So sorry if I buggered that up a little but getting Glinda to say she's going to Gillikin if she's already in Gillikin. Anyway, I'll stop talking now. **


	6. Reliving

**Hey guys – incredibly sorry for the really late update – life's just a bit busy at the moment. But ah cest' la vie eh? **

**Thank you so so much to all who reviewed – means the world to me. And thank you for informing me of Emerald City – I thought it was a bit like that, existing but not really existing anywhere in particular – it just is. **

**Summary thus far: (well it has been rather a long time – people could have forgotten!) Elphaba's dead. Glinda watched it happened. She's a little scarred by said viewing. Finds help in a mysterious girl, who tells Glinda of a mysterious man (ooo…mysterious) who might be able to help earlier mentioned scarring. **

**Glinda goes off to find this miracle man. She succeeds – but man's a bit of a grouch and doesn't want to see her yo! **

**And go. Warning this chapter does get slightly sci/fi-ey, hope you can handle it. Hope you all enjoy this chapter – it's ultra long for your reading pleasure! **

**Chapter 6 – Reliving **

A small man - cloaked in shadow - peered out from behind the door.

"Lily sent you?" he asked – his voice was low and husky.

"Yes. I met her – oh, well, that is to say, she found me – she told me you could help."

"Hah!" the man laughed suddenly, causing Glinda to jump a little. "That sounds like good old Lily – she's forever trying to help people." His smile faltered a little as he glanced at Glinda. "Hmm, well come on – you better come in then."

He moved aside, allowing Glinda entry.

"Thank you," Glinda nodded politely as she passed the man and stepped into the hut.

The inside of the house was about as impressive as the outside – which is to say, not very.

The building – if you could call it that - held one large room, which, to Glinda seemed to be mainly used as a dinning slash living area. Off to the left was, what appeared to be, a small, dark bedroom.

The place was hardly furnished at all. There were a few chairs, a table - packed with vials and books, and some crooked picture-frames dotted around the walls displaying dull landscapes.

A few, weak lamps struggled to light the area, but weren't particularly succeeding - and the air was damp and stale.

All in all it wasn't going to win any 'house of year' awards. It was practically a hovel.

Glinda tried hard not to show her distaste at the sight. After all, she was looking for this man's help – probably wouldn't be the best idea to start their introduction off with an insult.

The man, who's name Glinda still had yet to learn, closed the door and moved to stand near the table.

In the inadequate lighting, Glinda could barely make out his finer features – but he looked to be middle aged. His steps were heavy though, beyond his years, and he looked extremely tired.

"My name is Glinda," she said cheerfully, extending her hand out.

The man eyed it. "Tilus," he told her, before collapsing on a stool.

Glinda cleared her throat and dropped her hand. She looked around uncomfortably.

There was silence for a minute.

This was not going well.

"You don't look like a girl who'd have many problems." Tilus said, eyeing her grand, sparkly and above all, hideously expensive dress.

Glinda suddenly felt very self-conscious – something Glinda believed she'd never felt in her whole life. She smoothed her dress out, uncomfortable in his scrutinising gaze.

_Maybe I should have changed after leaving Emerald City?_

"So what was it then that Lily thought I could help you with?"

"Uh well" Glinda paused; she hoped Tilus wasn't as condemning as he appeared. Otherwise he'd never help her. "Would you believe me if I told you someone who was proclaimed wicked wasn't wicked at all?"

Tilus eyebrows arched in curiosity, "Maybe."

"I assume you've heard of the Wicked Witch of the West?" Glinda continued boldly – surely news as big as that travelled to even these remote corners of the world.

"Of course – I may be a lonely hermit, but news travels fast." He said, leaning slightly on his stool.

Glinda took a deep breath – this was it. She was about to do the one thing Elphaba asked her not to do - but if this man could help because of it, then surely she needed to.

"Well – I know first hand that - that wasn't the case," she paused, "Because she was my best friend."

The words came out in a rush. Her eyes instantly hit the floor – unable to meet the glare of accusation and disgust she knew Tilus would be wearing right about now.

She knew what he would say; "What? How – how were you friends with that evil creature?!"

"Oh right," came the casual reply.

Glinda looked up sharply – had she heard that right?

"You're not shocked?" she asked, amazed.

_Is this what being accepted for who you are feels like?_

Tilus waved his hand in the air dismissively. "Well you know - I heard she never even received a proper trial. Who's to know if she committed those crimes or not?"

"I know she didn't." Glinda told him firmly, "She was only ever trying to help."

Sweet Lurline, after keeping everything locked up inside for so long, Glinda physically felt a weight lifted from her. She was finally telling someone who Elphaba really was!

He nodded slightly. "Well before I help you with the unjust murder of your friend then, I better see if you're telling me the truth. Wouldn't want to bring back an evil, murderous witch if you're not now would I?"

Glinda blinked. "Bring back?" she asked, as Tilus walked towards her. She started to feel a little light-headed. What exactly was Tilus saying?

"Yeah." He replied lightly, as if it were an everyday occurrence. "You might want to sit down – this can get pretty intense." He indicated a chair.

Glinda obliged obediently. "You could bring Elphaba back?" she asked again, shocked. Surely she had misheard.

"Hmm – well kind of." Glinda's heart jumped, skipping and sliding in a world of hope. "But that's only if your story checks out, and even then its not a perfect science. You see Glinda, I have this power – it can't bring people back from the dead –_but_, I can re-arrange time a little bit when needed."

Glinda just stared at Tilus in shock.

How was this real?

"Yeah, it can be a bit of a shock to find out," he said, noticing her astounded look. "That's why I live out here – all hermit-like – so nobody will ever find out my power and try to use it for their own purposes." He looked Glinda straight in the eyes, "There are some terrible people on this world – I don't think you're one of them Glinda, that's why I'm telling you all this – but if my power were ever to fall into the wrong hands…well, the repercussions could be devastating."

Glinda nodded. She understood full well the disasters of letting great power loose to the wrong person. If someone could decipher the Grimmerie and use it for their own selfish deeds – Glinda didn't even want to think about it.

But at the moment it didn't matter anyway, the Grimmerie was safe and Glinda was literally buzzing with the knowledge that Tilus might just be able to save her friend.

After so long – living with the guilt and regret, she could make it right now.

"Right – are you ready for this?" Tilus asked, placing two fingers either side of Glinda's head.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, suddenly a little nervous.

"Just going to test if you really are telling the truth about Elphaba," he said simply, before closing his eyes.

Glinda gasped, suddenly overtaken but what felt like a raw electric charge shooting through her body. She tensed in her seat, her whole body rigid - before the electric blast simmered to a more manageable tingle.

Her eyes closed and suddenly Glinda's mind was swamped with memories - memories of her and Elphaba. Each one felt so real – as if she were really there re-living it.

_"Oh Elphie – look at you – you really are quite beautiful you know."_

That was her voice – this memory, it was back when she and Elphaba shared a room at Shiz. Glinda remembered this one as if it were yesterday.

_Elphaba gave her friend a disbelieving look – "It's a sin to lie you know Galinda."_

_Galinda huffed, bouncing up from her position on the bed. "Oh really - can you not even accept a compliment when it's thrown your way? You look wonderful," she smoothed the creases out from the new, floral dress she had made Elphaba try on. "It's the first time I've ever seen you in colour."_

_Elphaba grimaced at her reflection in the mirror. "And it will be the last I'm afraid." She said, turning and gently pushing her friend out the way. She marched off to the closet._

_Galinda followed. "Oh Elphie – come on, do you really want to look like you're about to go to a funeral all your life?"_

_But Elphaba wasn't having it. "Sorry Galinda – I know you're just trying to help but I don't feel comfortable in this type of thing. Black is just so much more-" she paused, searching for the right word. "Subtle."_

_"Oh right Elphie - I think what you're trying to say there is black helps you hide away from a world I know you're so desperately **trying** to hide away from. You think no-one notices you in black."_

_Elphaba eye-rolled, and smiled at her friend from the closet. "Please Galinda – I **know** people notice me despite what colour I'm wearing. It's a gift really. Now turn around while I get changed."_

_Galinda made a sad face – "Now that's not what you were saying last night Elphie." She smiled wickedly at her friend._

_Elphaba laughed, "Yeah right. Now turn around."_

_Galinda did and returned to her bed – back still facing Elphaba. "You know, I'm not sure if I should be insulted by that 'yeah right' remark – what I'm not good enough for you?"_

_Elphaba just laughed._

_Galinda smiled._

_She heard clothes falling to the floor, and others hastily being tugged on._

_"Well…I guess I could do worse," Elphaba said, shrugging lightly as she reappeared in her usual black attire._

_Galinda's mouth opened in feigned shock. "You could do a lot worse missy!"_

_Elphaba smiled and casually plucked a pillow from her bed. She glanced Galinda's way._

_"Oh don't you even think" –_

_Galinda's threat was cut short as the pillow hit her square in the face. Her eyes flicked to her friend._

_Elphaba, barely suppressing a giggle, twisted her body to look behind her, before quickly turning back to Galinda. "What the? – Where the hell did that that come from…hmm weird." A sly smile played on her face._

_"Oh –I see – that's how we're going to play this?" Galinda laughed, grabbing two of her own pillows. Elphaba eyed them warily. "Really Elphie using such under handed tactics as that…why, that's just un-sportsman like."_

_Rising from her bed, Galinda stalked towards her friend._

_Elphaba laughed and threw up her hands in surrender. "Come on Galinda – **two** pillows? Now who's not playing by the rules?"_

_Galinda paused mid-stride. "Oh you know? You're right. Two against zero is a little bit unfair isn't it?" She pretended to think for a second, before shooting her friend a mischievous look. "But oh well – who cares?" Laughing she ran at Elphaba – pillows twirling. Elphaba dodged the attack and rushed to grab her own pillow from Galinda's bed._

_The battle was on!_

Roughly, Glinda was forced back to her reality – her hideously lonely reality.

She shook slightly. _That had felt so real._

Tilus was looking at her.

"I believe her innocence," he said, looking quite shaken himself.

Glinda closed her eyes against her sudden raging headache. "I was just re-living my memories?" She couldn't quite comprehend how that had happened.

"Yes," Tilus said simply.

"How?"

Tilus shook his head, "It doesn't matter. I believe Elphaba was unjustly murdered. I saw that night." He looked at Glinda with sad eyes. "I'm sorry."

She nodded – instantly knowing of which night he spoke of.

Tilus abandoned his position opposite Glinda and instead wandered off back to the stool he was sat on before. He sat down.

"I can help you Glinda," Tilus told her, looking at his hands. "However, it will require me using a power that could transform the very fabric of time. I can transport you back to that night" –

Glinda's heart skipped again. "You can?"

"Yes. But only once – you cannot make the same mistake you made before." He said, pointedly.

Glinda nodded to show she understood his comment.

"If Elphaba is killed this time – they'll be no way I could help you again. It's difficult this 'time' thing – but it has rules and limits just like everything else. I can only do it once – per person."

Glinda smiled despite the seriousness of the situation – she was reminded of those old fairground workers she would always see on the television. "Roll up, roll up – get your once in a lifetime trip to anywhere you want into your past. That's right folks! Once in a lifetime!"

Still smiling, she shook the thought away – her mind moving on to more pressing matters.

She was going to see Elphaba again. Her best friend in the whole world – and she would get to save her. This time she _would _save her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glinda stood, solemn and quiet as Tilus finished the necessary preparations to his spell.

He had various potions lined up – each creating an intoxicating smell that soon filled the room.

He looked up from the spell book he was reading. It was not unlike Elphaba's own Grimmerie.

Checking the potions for what felt like the hundredth time, Tilus eventually plucked one out from the line and brought it over to Glinda.

"Here, drink this," he said, handing it to her.

Glinda eyed the cloudy, red liquid warily. "What is it?"

Tilus's eyes flashed. "Look, you're going to have to trust me here otherwise this could be a really slow process – if I ask you to drink something, please just drink it."

He turned and walked back to the table.

Glinda was still not convinced.

He sighed, "Alright, it will help to relax your body alright? Time travel is a stressful thing, your body needs to be relaxed and balanced when it happens otherwise – well I'm not sure what would happen exactly, but I know it wouldn't be good."

"Oh," Glinda said, "Couldn't I just have a massage or something?"

Tilus glared.

Glinda sighed and drank the red liquid deeply. She had to resist the urge to choke it all back up the moment it reached her throat – it must have been the foulest thing she'd ever tasted!

Next, Tilus brought up a blue vial. He handed it to her.

This time Glinda didn't even ask – she just drank it – and soon realised she had made a mistake before - _that_ was the foulest thing she'd ever tasted.

"Right you'll be happy to know that was the last thing you have to drink," Tilus told her, as Glinda was busy trying to forget how to taste. Her mouth felt like it was on fire. "Now, I'll make a big potion, read some ancient text and poof," he looked up at Glinda. "You'll go back to that exact moment in your past."

This was it; a short time from now Glinda would be seeing her beloved friend again. She swore she could cry with gratitude and happiness if it hadn't been for that red potion taking effect and relaxing her body so.

"Is there anything I should know before I go?" Glinda asked. She still couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"You'll remember everything – so you can change the outcome. Remember though, you'll only have minutes to convince Elphaba to leave with you – so you better make up a convincing defence." Tilus told her, before dropping his head to double check the spell book.

Glinda nodded. She knew this time would be different.

_Honest to Lurline, I'll drag her out by the scruff of her neck if all else fails._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Many minutes later and Tilus announced he was ready. Glinda nodded, her breathing shaky. It was difficult to comprehend that she would be seeing Elphaba again – alive and whole and ALIVE! The thought was too fantastic.

For so many months – what felt like years to Glinda – she had to live with the guilt and regret of that night everyday and now she had a chance to make it right again.

She wouldn't have even let herself imagine this sort of thing were possible only a few short hours ago – and now, it was happening. Right now.

Tilus stirred the potion mixture he had concocted just once more, judging its consistency. Happy, he nodded to himself lightly and then looked up at Glinda.

"Right yes, definitely ready," he told her, clapping his hands together and rubbing them, "Now are you ready?"

"Well considering I'll be seeing my best friend again after six months of her death – yes, I think I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Glinda rambled, biting her lower lip.

_Lurline where did these butterflies come from?_

"Right," Tilus said, throwing something herb-like into the mixture. It made a satisfying popping noise. "Here we go."

Glinda nodded again, not trusting herself to speak. The butterflies had doubled in her stomach and she fidgeted on the spot.

_You can't let these nerves stop you – remember when you get there, you need to work fast._

Glinda had already calculated that she had around five minutes to persuade Elphaba to leave with her.

_And if after that she still doesn't follow me, I'm knocking her out, grabbing her broom and flying off with her._

Glinda half listened to the ancient words Tilus was sprouting. She couldn't understand any of them, and not for the first time that morning, thanked Lurline that she had found Tilus and he had chosen to help her.

Suddenly he stopped, Glinda glanced up in confusion.

"Good luck," he mouthed, before lighting the bit of paper he had used to scrawl the desired date on and throwing it into the pot. He spoke the last word with a flourish. "PRESAMM!"

Nausea and weakness suddenly overwhelmed Glinda. She tumbled forward slightly, her head spinning and her eyesight so un-focused she was briefly worried the spell had backfired and she was going blind.

Unbalanced and so suddenly disorientated she staggered backwards and before she could stop herself, collapsed to the floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh my Oz! I'm so mean I know – ending the chapter there! Ahh! Next chapter…coming soon. Woooo! **

**Review and you'll feel much happier about yourself because you've of made me happy :D **


	7. One Time In My Past

**New chapter! Wooooo! **

**You guys are so fantastic! Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who's reviewed – your brilliant feedback really motivates me so thank you! **

**Oh and The-Good-Die-Alone? If you see the men in white coats again can you tell them I say hi? Its cool – they know me ;p **

**Anyway here we go – the big reunion – I really tried to make this as perfect as possible so I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Oh plus, I realise I haven't put up a disclaimer for like ages – but come on, if I really did own Wicked, would I be posting fan fiction on the web for no profit? Think about it. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7 – One Time In My Past **

At first, after getting over the initial shock of learning that time travel was actually possible – Glinda thought it would be quite like the way they show it on television. With the big sucking vortex thing and past memories flashing by as you fell and whatnot – but she saw or felt none of that. In fact, Glinda didn't even realise the spell had worked until suddenly, she was just there – staring into the eyes of her long dead friend.

_Oh, sweet Oz._

Glinda felt like she would pass out again.

It had all happened within a blink of an eye. One minute Glinda was busy trying to suppress a stomach full of butterflies in Tilus's hut and the next; a very _not _dead Elphaba was suddenly standing right there in front of her.

Glinda felt the breath catch in the back of her throat. Surely, this couldn't be real.

"Glinda, go now!" Elphaba pleaded, pushing at her friend.

_Her voice._

Glinda, dumbstruck, allowed herself to be lead backwards towards the tower windows.

Her legs moved freely of their own accord. Glinda couldn't react – she could only wait until her brain decided to catch up with the present.

_Elphie's here. She's really here!_

Glinda knew she only had five minutes, or less, in counting – but, sweet Oz, she couldn't contain herself. Snatching her mind back from the jaws of raw shock – Glinda jumped at her friend, enveloping her in the tightest hug imaginable.

"Oh Elphie!" she cried, her head nestled tightly into Elphaba's shoulder. "You're really here."

Emotion got the better of Glinda as the first tears of happiness slid smoothly down her cheeks.

"Oh thank Lurline Elphie!" she cried again, clutching her friend even tighter.

Glinda couldn't believe this was happening. She was _holding_ her best friend in the whole wide world again.

_Could there be a greater feeling than this?_

Meanwhile, Elphaba was confused. Had she missed something here? Glinda's sudden affection had come completely out of the blue. And had Glinda _really_ just realised she was here? What was going on?

Shaking her head lightly in bewilderment, Elphaba slowly brought her arms up around the petite woman, holding her tight.

The blonde sighed with contentment, and let herself revel in the warmth and security Elphaba's touch brought.

She had missed it.

A comfortable silence settled over the pair, before it was quickly shattered by the murderous cries of death and justice that suddenly drifted up from the path below.

Glinda's head snapped up – the reality of the situation suddenly hitting her.

_The witch-hunters!_

Her eyes grew in fear, and she moved out of Elphaba's embrace with a sudden urgency.

_They'll be plenty of time for hugs later – right now we need to move._

"Elphie," Glinda began, her voice rushed – suddenly panicked. "We need to go now. They're coming!" Not waiting for a reply Glinda grabbed the sleeve of Elphaba's cloak and pulled in the direction of the window. She felt the resistance instantly.

_Oh, no Elphie there's **no** time for this! Please just let me get you away from here!_

Glinda turned back to regard her green friend. "Elphie, please" –

But Elphaba was already shaking her head sadly. Glinda's heart sank. "Me and you both know I can't leave here Glinda. But please, you have too leave now – if those witch hunters find you in here, with me, Lurline only knows what they might do to you." Her voice was desperate and becoming high with fear. "I won't let you be brought down with me."

Glinda shook her head with determination. "No Elphie!" she cried, "No. You're not doing this again – I'm getting you out of here and we're going now."

She tried pulling Elphaba again but the green girl wasn't budging.

"Please Elphie!" Glinda cried, tears shinning in her wide eyes. "Please come with me!"

Elphaba eyes flicked to the floor – her face, a mask of sadness. She sighed.

"You have to know I want too Glinda," –

Glinda closed her eyes briefly, frustration and desperation bubbling up within her.

_This is all happening just like before! I can't let it. I only have this one chance!_

"Lurline Elphaba, you don't understand" –

"I do my friend," Elphaba told her in a reassuring tone. She grasped Glinda's hands in her own, and locked eyes. "But you must understand also - if we leave now, we'd never have a moments peace – we'd forever be on the run! Always looking over our shoulder – suspicious of everyone - I don't want you to have to live like that." She paused, and Glinda knew exactly what would follow. "Glinda – I want you to be happy."

"Oh, no no no – I _won't _let this happen like before Elphie!"

Confusion flashed on her friends face.

"Don't ask me how – but I've seen my life without you and it is _miserable_. I'd cry myself to sleep every night – I'd cry myself _awake_ every night! – Elphie, without you its just all wrong. I'd rather live a thousand days being hunted by that mob than leave you here to die!" Glinda told her, voice cracking and eyes pleading.

This was it. If she couldn't convince Elphaba this way, Glinda didn't know what she would do.

Elphaba took a second before replying.

Glinda felt the grip tighten on her own hands. She glanced down at them.

"I know it may seem like that now" –

"NO!" Glinda cried. Elphaba looked at her in shock.

Frustrated, she threw her hands out from Elphaba's grasp and glared at her friend.

"Don't tell me about how I can change the world – how I have the love of the people behind me – how without you by my side I'll be so much better off because blah blah BLAH! Because I WON'T!" She was breathing heavily - tears partially blinding her but Glinda didn't care. "Lurline Elphie! It's so easy for you – with your heroic death and leaving me all alone – you died Elphie! But I – I" Breathing lightening, Glinda heard her voice crack. "I was left to pick up the pieces – pretending to be happy every damn second of every hellish day and being forced to join in with the cheering and general bloody merriment of your death!" Pausing, Glinda locked eyes with her friend. "It was so hard – I didn't know how much longer I could go on with it. Living a lie everyday. But now, you're here again, in front of me, and Lurline Elphie I can't lose you again. Do you understand me? I'm a wreck without you! You need to come with me now because" – Glinda chocked back a sob. "Because - I can't do it anymore without you," she finished, crying out the last words as months of suffering and regret poured out of her.

For so long she had to keep all her emotions inside – too scared to tell anyone about any of them – and suddenly in one swift motion they were out in the open – and Glinda felt like a huge weight had been lifted.

Elphaba was stunned speechless for a moment, just staring as her best friend crumbled to the floor, sobbing her heart out.

"Glinda I" –

But words seemed futile – the things Glinda had said – she said them as if she had already lived them. And what was that about her death?

Sighing lightly, Elphaba kneeled to the floor and drew Glinda into a hug.

_Perhaps right now – it doesn't matter._ Elphaba thought.

Glinda, thankful for the comfort, fell into her friends embrace and cried out months of emotional build up.

Still confused but now willing to wait, Elphaba lightly smoothed out Glinda's hair and rocked her gently in a soothing motion.

CRASH!

The old wooden door of the room shook violently against its restraints.

The pair jumped at the sudden noise.

"SHE'S IN HERE!" a voice cried, followed by a rhythmic thud as the mob raged against the door.

Both women's eyes grew in terror. They got to their feet quickly.

"Glinda – ok, I don't understand exactly what's going on here or why you're speaking the way you are, but you're right, I _will _say those things and mean them ok? So you have to go now."

Glinda struggled violently against Elphaba.

"No, I'm serious Elphie I'm not letting you die! Not again!"

Elphaba shook her head, "What is with this 'again' stuff? THIS hasn't happened before!"

CRASH!

"I can't explain it now – there's no time. You just have to believe me ok?"

Her green friend looked sceptical.

"PLEASE Elphie!" Glinda pleaded.

Elphaba opened her mouth to speak –

CRASH!

This was too much! Glinda could NOT do this a second time!

"Elphie – I can't do this without you – not again. I know you think leaving me now would be best for everyone – but it won't!" Glinda cried, needing so badly to convince her friend now.

The desperation in Glinda's voice was heartbreaking to Elphaba.

"But if we leave together now Glinda – what will become of Oz? What will become of the Animals? Under the Wizards rule – they'll be wiped out! Only you could stop that – we can't be selfish here"

_The Animals!_

In her need to see Elphaba safe, Glinda had completely forgotten about that particular side to the coin.

She shook the thought away. Glinda knew it was selfish – but right now she didn't care.

Tenderly she grasped her friends' shoulder.

"We'll make Oz right together Elphie. We'll come back and make it right - that's what you wanted wasn't it?"

_Please just come with me **please**._

Glinda could see the internal struggle Elphaba was facing.

On one side she wanted to get away and live on, and on the other, more selfless side, she wanted to help Oz.

Glinda knew her friend had always been the selfless type. She just hoped this time Elphie would put herself first for once.

CRASH!

Glinda glanced at the door frantically. It wouldn't hold much longer.

Briefly leaving Elphaba to her internal debate – Glinda rushed to grab the Grimmerie from the trunk on the opposite wall, before returning to her spot.

Elphaba's eyes rose in curiosity.

"The Grimmerie? … I was just about to get that," Elphaba said slowly, silently asking herself why she hadn't been the first to think of it. "You need to leave and take the Grimmerie with you. It can't fall into the wrong hands. I know" –

"I'll keep it safe?" Glinda asked, interrupting. "Yes I know," she sighed. "We'll look after this together Elphie – don't you see? Together we can do anything," pausing, Glinda placed her hand on Elphaba's, "Together, we can change the world."

Scared, blue eyes pleaded with hazel.

Elphaba hesitated, a million thoughts running through her mind.

And then, the sickening crack of wood suddenly filled the room. Seconds later a loud thud resounded as the old wooden door finally collapsed inwards and smashed to the floor.

A dust cloud rose up at the impact.

Both women turned as the mob of witch-hunters poured into the room, armed with pitchforks, torches and many other hastily grabbed weapons.

Elphaba looked round at her friend in a panic, "Glinda, go now!" she ordered.

But Glinda didn't budge.

Instead she turned her head to Elphaba, tears once again rimming her eyes.

_Lurline, I can't even remember the last time I wasn't crying._

"No, Elphie," she said, her voice shaky but determined. "I _won't _leave. If you're not going to let me get you out of here - I'll just have to fight with you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! No Glinda don't do it – they have pitchforks!!! ;p**

**Oh my Oz – I've done it again…. really this cliffhanger thing I've got going on is terrible. I'm sorry – I'm not actually meaning to do it (much! hah!) no hehe, really – it's just the way the chapters are working out at the moment. But hey, keeps you guessing I spose ;D **

**Oh – plus should probably add – I have _purposefully_ used chunks of dialogue and description from my second chapter, not because I'm a lazy bum who can't be bothered to think of new material (heh) but to give this chapter that Groundhog Day kind of feel that I wanted. **

**My kingdom! My kingdom for reviews! **

**(Small Print: Kingdom will not actually be received if story is reviewed BUT the author will love you forever.) **

**Toodles! **


	8. The Battle

**Hey hey – iiiiiit's update time! Yay! **

**I hope everyone's well. As always you guys all rock. Seriously. All your reviews are brilliant – I really appreciate them. Thank you everybody :D**

**Oh plus, I use the word 'University' here, instead of 'College' because I'm crazy and British like that. Weeee! **

**Annnnnd….go! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8 –The Battle**

Elphaba's eyes grew wide in fear at her friends' words. "No Glinda – I can't let you do that."

Glinda shook her head, aware that the crowd were looming on them. She passed the Grimmerie over to her friend. "You don't have a choice Elphie. From now on in, I'm by your side – through everything." She raised her head to the crowd in defiance and stepped forward. If she were at all scared, it wasn't showing. "Now, get that book ready – I have a feeling this won't be easy."

Elphaba's protest fell unheard to the back of her throat as she watched in horror as Glinda rushed towards the crowd. Her heart constricted in panic.

_She's going to get herself killed!_

Frantic, Elphaba tried desperately to remember a spell to help. Her mind went blank. Fear. All consuming. It shot through Elphaba's body like a fever – her pulse racing and then -

"GLINDA?"

Surprised, Elphaba looked over at the stunned question.

The mob had stopped moving and grown silent – weapons dangling from shocked limbs. Looks of horror and surprise filled the crowds faces as they stared at the blonde woman, dumbstruck.

_This could buy us time, _Elphaba thought.

If Glinda could somehow defuse the crowd, she could save both their lives. But Elphaba wasn't going to rely totally on that happening.

She dropped to the floor, and quickly started flicking through the Grimmerie, looking for spells that could help them if the crowd did decide to turn ugly again. Which, considering the way her luck was going – was a strong possibility.

Glinda meanwhile, swallowed hard, her eyes flicking nervously about the stunned faces.

A man holding a shovel stepped forward from the front. His eyes mirrored the shock of his comrades.

"Glinda?" he asked, his voice shaky. The poor man sounded utterly confused. "What – what's happening here? What's going on?"

Glinda felt her heart pound deep within her chest.

This was it. _This_ was the clear divide. On one side – the life of a queen, having her every little whim met, loved by all – and on the other – a life with her only friend in the whole world who ever mattered.

She didn't hesitate.

"I won't let you harm her."

There was a collective gasp.

_Ok_, so she probably could have been a little more tactful about it. Tell them she was there _personally_ to take the witch in – the crowd probably would have believed that.

But the duo hadn't had time to devise a plan to follow through with that line of explanation – so this is what it had come down to. They would have to fight.

Glinda lifted her wand aggressively, and waved it about at the mob.

Many of the group moved back, scared of the witches' power. Obviously they weren't aware that Glinda didn't actually possess any. That was lucky. She could use that.

The man questioning Glinda jumped a little at the threatening movement – but otherwise, remained where he was – possibly too shocked to do much else.

"What? " he gasped, his eyes wide with horror. "You're helping the Witch? Bu – but she's wicked!"

Unseen by all, Elphaba flinched at the comment.

Glinda closed her eyes with momentary indecision. Maybe fighting wasn't the only way – maybe she could explain.

Glancing at Elphaba briefly, Glinda turned back to the crowd and lowered her wand.

"Ozians." She began, "My fellow Ozians, I'm going to explain to you my reasons for this and I hope you understand. So please, if you would, give me a few minutes to explain."

Elphaba glanced up from reading, her eyes worried.

_Lurline I hope they don't turn on her for this._

This is exactly what Elphaba didn't want for Glinda – if the people lost faith in her because of this and she became one of the hunted – Elphaba didn't know if she could ever forgive herself.

A murmuring fell over the crowd. Glinda tried hard not to listen to the things that were being said about her.

In some small way, she actually felt sorry for the people. _What a huge betrayal this must be in their eyes. _

Glinda took a deep breath. _Here we go – get ready Oz, this will be your first glimpse at the real me. The one without all the fake smiles and glitter. _

"You've been lied to." She began. The murmuring grew louder. Glinda grimaced, knowing exactly how her next words would be taken. "By the Wizard."

A wave of shock and disbelief rushed over the crowd and all at once people began shouting.

"The Wizard?"

"But he's wonderful!"

"He would never lie to us!"

"Why would he need to lie to us!"

"He's the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!"

Glinda was quick to continue. "You've been fooled. The Wicked Witch Of The West you've all been told is the evilest, most terrible Witch that ever walked upon this earth is, in reality, a sweet, if somewhat opinionated woman – almost fresh out of University!"

Glinda had to shout to be heard and even then her voice was swamped by that of the crowds.

"Please!" Glinda cried, "You must listen to me! I am telling you the truth! The Wizard needed Elphaba out the way because she knew too much. The Wizard is a _fraud_ – he's lying to you!"

But the crowd weren't listening anymore. Glinda felt a chill shoot down her spine as she realised the mob had re-armed itself.

"Glinda," the man, who seemed to be the ringleader, said, "We believed in you. We loved you. But clearly this _Witch _has corrupted you!" he continued savagely, pointing his shovel at Elphaba. His eyes flashed dangerously. "We're sorry – but we can't let you go around telling lies about our fair Wizard."

Glinda's eyes widened, fear and understanding of the man's meaning setting in all at once. She backed away. "What are you saying? I'm telling you the truth!"

Elphaba, having found what she needed from the Grimmerie, jumped to her feet.

The crowd had just turned.

"Please Glinda, we don't want to have to hurt you – apologise for what you just said against our Wizard and we might be able to help you. To show you just how wonderful the Wizard really is."

"Please Glinda!" someone from the crowd shouted.

"Glinda," the man began again. "All of Oz loves you – you know that. Surely you don't want to throw all that away for some evil _Witch_."

Glinda shook her head, unable to comprehend what was happening here.

The people just didn't care. She had told them the whole truth of The Wizard's treachery and they hadn't even batted an eyelash! Just disregarded it as lies before even considering it.

_They really are that blind._

So in love with the Wizard they were that they couldn't know anything else. Didn't _want_ to know anything else.

Holding up her wand again, Glinda levelled her gaze at the crowd. "You people are all blind." She spat; her voice laced with anger. "The Wizard is lying to you, and one day I'll prove it and set Oz back to how it used to be before that _fraud_ walked in here and took up power. This," she continued, pointing to Elphaba, "This is a _good_ woman. She's someone who wants nothing less than the best for Oz and its people. But you just don't care! The Wizard has be-witched you all – and you're so intent on following his word that you can't even see the obvious flaws in his story. Have you even stopped to think what Elphaba has really done to deserve her title?" Glinda paused. The crowd, at least, weren't moving, but she couldn't be sure they were actually listening either. "There is _no_ proof that Elphaba has done any of the things she's been accused of! Face it, you've just been fed rumours and lies and confused them as the truth."

"Why would the Wizard lie to us?" a man asked from the crowd.

Glinda's heart jumped a little. Maybe she _could_ persuade the people of the Wizards deceit.

"Because he has no real power of his own!" Glinda cried. Again the crowd's voices began to rise. "That's what myself and Elphaba discovered – that's why he wants her dead so she can't reveal his secret! He has no power – only the power he can create through fear and lies!"

"No - you're the one who's lying!" cried a voice.

Glinda looked its way. This time a woman stepped forward from the crowd, carrying a particularly deadly looking pitchfork.

"That Witch has corrupted you! You're lying about the Wizard!"

"Maybe you want power all to yourself Glinda – that's why you've befriended the Witch and are lying about the Wizard." This came from shovel man.

Glinda shook her head –utterly bewildered. They hadn't even done anything! "No! It's the Wizard who's lying to you – I only want what's good for Oz!"

In one foul motion the crowd came forward toward Glinda.

"You're lying!"

"Were not convinced by your story Glinda," shovel man said, "We don't want to hurt you – it's true, in the past, you've done great things for Oz. But now, your friendship with the Witch only proves to us that you've been corrupted." His eyes dropped for a second, before rising back to her, fierce and dangerous. "And with that corruption in your heart - we can't let you leave here."

The crowd continued its advance forward, as Glinda, terrified, shrunk back. She waved her wand – but this time the action did nothing.

Weapons raised, the mob suddenly surged forward.

Glinda retreated back from them as quickly as possible, but within seconds the ringleader of the group was on her. He swiped across with his shovel, narrowly missing Glinda as she leapt back instinctively.

"Stop this!" Glinda cried, "This is madness! Think about what your doing here. I know you don't really want to hurt me!"

But apparently that wasn't true.

Without missing a beat, the man brought the shovel back round, hooking Glinda's legs out from under her and sending her crashing to the ground with a painful thud.

Holding the shovel up high over his head, the man towered over the blonde.

Glinda's head spun and her vision blurred slightly from such an impact with the ground. She heard the cheers of the crowd - murderous cries for justice and goodness to prevail – and slowly she lifted petrified eyes to her attacker. "Please," Glinda begged.

Unfortunately, her pleas were futile.

The man shook his head sadly. "You could have had it all Glinda – but the wicked must be punished!" he cried before sending the weapon back down toward her with a crazed, wild look in his eyes that terrified Glinda more than the thought of her impending death -

And then suddenly, Elphaba, forgotten in the confusion, was there, shielding her cowering friend. She wrestled the shovel out from the man's hands and threw it to the other side of the small room.

The crowd hesitated for a second. It was all the time Elphaba needed to shout out one of her spells.

A green cloud of smoke suddenly filled the air, blinding the two women.

Glinda scrambled to her feet, briefly wondering why she wasn't choking on the smoke. She heard clangs of metal; soon followed by a collective thump as, what sounded like bodies, hit the floor.

Seconds later the smoke had cleared, and Glinda found her hearing to be accurate.

Fallen bodies of the crowd littered the small room – weapons now lying uselessly by their sides. Glinda was surprised to find Dorothy among them – she hadn't even noticed the small girl had entered the room.

The blonde glanced worriedly at her friend, "They're not dead – are they Elphie?"

Elphaba looked at the crowd, and then back at Glinda. "No – only unconscious." Turning she grabbed her Grimmerie from off the floor – silently thanking Lurline that it had contained the very spell she needed.

Elphaba took in a shaky breath. That had been a close one.

She turned back to Glinda, who looked simply over-whelmed by what had just happened.

_Fair enough – we did almost get murdered._

Lightly, she grazed Glinda's arm. The blonde turned to her.

"Thank you," Elphaba began, "Thank you for trying to make the Ozians see sense. It means a lot to me. Of course, this is exactly what I didn't want for you. You're a fugitive now."

Elphaba mentally slapped herself. _You're a fugitive now? Wow, well done, that was sure sympathetic. _

"I know," Glinda began sadly. She looked to Elphaba. "But – I couldn't think of a better person to be on the run with."

Elphaba's head snapped up in surprise at the comment and Glinda smiled at her reaction.

"I told you Elphie – I'll always be by your side. If you decide to take a trip through the bowels of hell – well, you'd have company."

Elphaba smiled. "Oh right well – guess I better get used to pink then huh?" She joked, a sly smiling playing on her features.

Glinda laughed. "Yes you might want to!"

Oh Lurline it felt so good to laugh again!

A comfortable silence settled on the pair – both content to just savour the moment.

"So…. what's all this about my death?" Elphaba asked suddenly.

Glinda smiled. "It's a long story," she warned.

Elphaba glanced at the unconscious heap of people. "I think we've got time."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pair left the castle that night, unsure where they would go but knowing in their hearts that everything would work out fine as long as they stuck together.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Awwwwww...wow, that was crazily sappy for me - oh well, I'm sure I'll make up for it ;)**

**Yay! An ending that's not a cliffhanger! Who would have thought it? Lol. **

**Ok – now I was reading this (which is always a good thing when you're writing a story) and it seems like quite a nice place to end…BUT, since I'm loving writing this story WAY too much and have loads more ideas, I'm continuing…nobody groan lol. **

**Come on – I know it, you know it – you wanna review. Don't try to fight it ; -) **

**Love and cookies to all! **


	9. Returning To The City

**Hello my munchkins ) Mucho thank you's to everyone who reviewed. You're extremely kind and as always, I really appreciate it. Cookies to you all!**

**Ok so – thank you very much for the suggestions on how I should continue this but I decided, as that old saying I heard somewhere on something goes – 'there's more life in the old girl yet.' Which basically means, I'm continuing the story (which is probably a bit blatant as the chapters right here but anyway) so here's chapter 9! Yay. Hope you guys all like it. **

**Random note: Idina and her co-star NOT!Helen (I believe her names Annalene) appeared on Children In Need which was cool. They sung What Is This Feeling? Which was also cool. **

**ANYway…Fiyero's in this! Yay! Although he's not The Scarecrow…he's just Fiyero. Scarecrow is mentioned…but he's just a walking, talking Scarecrow - you dig? **

**Chapter 9 – Returning to The City **

Months passed by with no sign of the two witches.

For the first few days after the now, infamous battle in The Tower, all of Oz had been skittish with the anticipation of attack. Everywhere people had been on the watch for any sign of broomsticks or bubbles.

There had been complete uproar at Glinda's apparent deceit. The newspapers had done well that month – each front page littered with titles like 'Glinda The – not so Good?' and 'Oz shocked at Glinda's betrayal.'

And of course, there had been the daily witch-hunts.

The news of the Wicked Witches' escape had spread far, and from all around people had come to cheer on the witch hunters.

But, as it was, after so many unsuccessful ventures, these had quickly stopped – people growing tired of the bad news that nothing had been found.

Time passed, and soon people even started to forget what they had been so afraid of.

The newspapers stopped printing stories about the duo – simply turning to the next big thing. People stopped worrying about scanning the skies every night for sign of attack. Even a group that had banded together to watch The Tower everyday and night in case of the Witches return soon grew tired of it.

It seemed, to all concerned, that the Witches' simply weren't coming back.

Many hoped they were dead – but no evidence was ever found pointing in either direction – dead or alive.

The Wizard had unexpectedly left soon after the Witches' – no one ever knew why. He had just disappeared one night and never returned.

The people had mourned his loss, heart wrenching as it was. And of course, everyone blamed the Witches' for his abrupt departure.

"The lies spouted by those vindictive creatures destroyed him!" the Ozians had cried.

"He couldn't face it anymore!"

Dorothy meanwhile, had become a household name. 'The girl from a, far-off, strange land, just desperate to return home.' Unfortunately, no one possessed the power to help her - and so Dorothy remained in Oz.

Her comrades, The Tin Man, Lion and Scarecrow however, were quickly forgotten. They hadn't done anything especially important after all. A precious few knew them through their association with the famous Dorothy – but that was it.

The void left by the Wizard had been quickly filled as expected. But the position had become a joke – offered to any who'd pay the right price.

And unfortunately, the right price had come from a pompous, self-consumed, ignorant man. Sir Gilder was his name – a man who cared more for power and money than Oz itself.

The people followed his word of course, due to his status in Oz – but none really loved him. Not like they had The Wizard or Glinda.

Sir Gilder however, did have one trump card up his sleeve. He had publicly announced his love for The Wizard and had said he'd want to continue his work.

The Ozians had cheered him for that at least.

Sir Gilder had even made good on his promise. The Banns on Animals increased ten-fold – up to the point where Animals were scarcely seen at all.

The void in Oz was a severely noticed one however. Jobs Animals had once occupied remained unclaimed. Everywhere important roles were left empty and soon Oz started to feel it.

What had once been a prosperous land soon became less and less so as each month passed.

Soon, people began to re-consider the Animal Banns, and after that, resistance groups broke out against Sir Gilder.

To keep the control of the people, Gilder had ordered restrictions on all area's of Oz. Munchkinland – already a heavily restricted area, felt this the most.

Bands of men loyal to Gilder were sent to keep the peace in all corners of Oz.

People were terrorised and soon many were scared to even leave their homes at all.

Oz everyday was crumbling just a little bit more. And unbeknownst to anyone, Glinda, Elphaba and Fiyero watched sadly by the sidelines as it did.

After their escape, many months before, Glinda and Elphaba had, by chance, run into Fiyero. He had offered them residence at his safe house in Kiamo Ko – and they had gratefully accepted.

It was just a tad awkward at first, considering the threesomes history together.

"_Ok," Fiyero began, glancing hesitantly at his two new housemates, "Ur – what's going to happen here…I mean how are we ur," he paused to clear his throat. "Ur – how is this going to work?" he finished lamely, giving pointed glances to both women. _

_Glinda and Elphaba shared an awkward look, before Glinda dropped her eyes and played nervously with a lock of her hair. _

"_Well," Glinda started, feeling very much like the third-wheel in all of this. "Ur – obviously, I'm, the ur" – oh come on, get a grip on your mouth girl! "Um, the problem here" – _

_But Elphaba and Fiyero were quick to intervene. _

"_Of course you're not," Fiyero told her. _

_Glinda sighed, her cheeks flushing slightly with the embarrassment of the whole conversation. _

_Elphaba lightly grazed Glinda's arm so she'd look at her. _

_Their eyes locked. _

"_You're not," Elphaba agreed, firmly. Glinda nodded, before dropping her eyes again. Elphaba sighed, and lightly lifted her friends' chin, so that Glinda was forced to look at her. "Really. If anyone should be feeling embarrassed here its Fiyero and I. After all, we were the ones to – um…" _

_She drifted off. _

_Clearing her throat lightly, Elphaba let her hand fall from Glinda's face. She knew there was no need to finish her sentence. Everyone understood without her having to spell it out. _

_After all, there was no easy way to say 'after all, we were the ones that had a secret relationship behind your back.' _

_An awkward silence fell over the group. _

"_It'll be fine," Glinda said suddenly, her voice loud in the silence. "I'll just have my own separate room and it'll be fine." _

_She nodded lightly, as if trying to convince herself of her own words. _

_Elphaba could see this conversation was upsetting her friend. Closing her eyes briefly, she lifted them to Fiyero. _

_She sighed. "I think, while this is all going on Fiyero – we should maybe…just calm this down - for a while." _

_Glinda glanced up abruptly. "Oh no, not on my account you won't be." _

"_No Elphaba's right Glinda," Fiyero said, reaching across the table to grasp the green woman's hand in his own. He gave it a reassuring squeeze. "For now, it would be best." _

_Elphaba and Fiyero shared a look of understanding. For now. For Glinda. _

However, with of what had happened between that time and the present – for _now_, had seemed to become for_ever_. As after that night, the complications of relationships had never dared to rise again.

Friendship had become the new companion. And that is how the three remained – very close friends.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Another raid broke out last night," Glinda said, slapping the copy of the newspaper she had been reading on the table.

Her two friends glanced up.

Fiyero was sat at the table, nursing a steaming cup of morning coffee. Elphaba was perched in her chair, nose stuck in some book as usual.

Her ears perked up at the mention of the news.

"Another raid?" Elphaba asked, eyes peaking out from the depths of her book.

Glinda nodded. She removed the dark cloak she always wore whenever venturing outside, and sat down at the table.

"That must be close to three this week," Fiyero said, coffee and its caffeine benefits momentarily forgotten.

"Four actually," Glinda corrected. "Obviously, Sir _Gilder _isn't doing too well these days." She spat the name out with disgust. She hated that man. He had not only decimated the Animal population to near extinction but had also placed so many restrictions and Banns on the land that nowhere was sacred anymore. People – what were once _her _people – we're suffering everyday. Oz might just as well be renamed Gilder at the rate things were going.

Elphaba got up from her cosy position on the chair with a groan. She came to sit opposite Glinda at the table.

"Now might be the perfect time to act," she told her friend's, glancing at each to watch their reactions.

Fiyero's eyes widened in horror at the suggestion, "To act?" he shot Elphaba a disbelieving look. "You mean to go back to The City?"

"Well its what we agreed on Fiyero," Elphaba answered firmly. "We've been planning this forever, sitting around not doing anything – planning! – well now is the time to _do_ something."

"Elphie's right," Glinda interjected, "Gilder's reign is falling – he can't control the people anymore. They're rebelling against him for Lurline's sake."

"Have you two lost your pretty little minds?" he asked, eyes flicking between the women, "We are outlaws ok? We step one foot in that city again and we'll be hung, drawn and quartered."

"And what about the Animals then? And Oz? Are we really going to just sit here while it crumbles to the ground?" Glinda asked, eyes wide.

Fiyero sighed heavily, noticing Elphaba was giving him the same pointed look as Glinda. Could he really win this one? "We're not hero's Glinda - what we are is lucky. Lucky we got away from that place with our lives, and now you want to go back there?"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What are you saying?" Fiyero continued, "What? You really think Oz is just going to except us back? Oh – we tried to murder all of you once but hey, that's all in the past now – please come back and rule over us." Fiyero shook his head in annoyance.

Glinda rolled her eyes at the whole tirade. "Are you quite finished?"

Fiyero sighed. "I'm just saying even with the best intentions at heart the Ozians will never allow us back there." His eyes flicked between his friends, "Look, I understand how you both feel about this – I feel the same – what that man is doing to Oz is terrible. But we _can't _go back there – it would be suicide."

"I know it would be risky" – Fiyero scoffed at the comment and Glinda shot him a dirty look for interrupting her, "I _know _it would be risky – but think of this from my point of view Fiyero. Oz is suffering now because of me. _I _chose to save Elphaba that night. If I hadn't, I would be ruling now and none of this would be happening."

Glinda noticed Elphaba's eyes drop at the statement, and she was quick to reassure her.

"Not that I regret it at all," she said, reaching across the table to grasp her best friends hand. The green woman glanced up at the touch. "And if I were to do it all again, I'd choose the same path in a heartbeat – faster even." Elphaba smiled a little at the comment. "_But _that doesn't change what's happening now.

Glinda gave her friends' hand a little squeeze, before releasing it and sitting back in her chair.

"I have to make things right – or try at least."

"You can't blame yourself for this Glinda," Elphaba began.

"I know Elphie," Glinda cut in, "But that doesn't stop me from doing it. You both know I lived an alternate future," both her friends nodded, still trying to get their heads around how exactly that had been possible. "And in that future, its true I was miserable – but Oz was happy and prosperous. I can't help but feel somewhat responsible for how it is now. People are _hurting_ because of the decision I made. If I didn't mess around with time" –

"Elphie would be dead," Fiyero broke in. "And you would have probably gone insane with guilt." He smiled a little, causing Glinda to do the same.

"Always guilty about something aren't I?"

Glinda sighed.

"Do you have a plan then?" Elphaba asked, steering the conversation away from talk of her dying. She remembered not knowing exactly how to react when Glinda had told her. After all, its not everyday you're told that you _died_ in some alternate life. It had been very strange to talk about to say the least!

Glinda nodded lightly, "I propose…I go in by myself." She bit her lower lip, expecting an explosion.

"What?!" Fiyero cried.

Elphaba looked pensive, but kept her inner outburst to herself.

"You're going in by yourself? That's crazy! They'll tear you apart!"

Elphaba's eyes flicked to Glinda worriedly, "Fiyero's right Glinda – that is pretty risky."

Glinda took a deep breath. "I know –but what other way can we go? Elphie, you know if you step in there the people won't even give you a chance. But I – I was, at one point, highly in their favour. Maybe – as the situation is now – they'll give me a chance to explain. I bet they miss me, even if they're not willing to admit it to themselves."

Fiyero shook his head. "I don't like it."

"I know – but this is the only way I can see that might have a shot at working," Glinda urged. "I need to _try_ Fiyero, and now is the perfect time to. After all, you wouldn't want me falling into a pit of despair over this now would you?"

She gave Fiyero her best puppy eyed look.

Fiyero smiled lightly and rolled his eyes at her drama.

Elphaba chuckled, "Glinda – now that's unfair," she wagged her finger, "Using that look - you know how Fiyero can't resist it."

Playfully, she nudged Fiyero in the ribs.

"Hey," he laughed, swatting Elphaba on the shoulder. He turned to look at Glinda. She stared big, sad eyes at him. He sobered instantly. "No. Alright – I see what you're doing - with those eyes of yours and no. I'm not going to let you put yourself in danger like that."

Glinda sighed. "Fiyero" –

"Glinda" –

"Glinda," Elphaba cut in firmly. "I understand what you're saying – but, ok, seriously now, puppy-dog eyes or not, what happens if your plan doesn't work? – You could be killed."

"You died for what you believed in Elphie," Glinda reminded her.

"Ok, technically I didn't" –

"_And_," Glinda rushed in quickly, "you taught me that there are some causes that are just worth the risk. I thought you'd understand more than anyone."

"I do understand," Elphaba assured, softening her voice. "But this is different from that time in The Tower."

"Why? Because its me?"

"YES!"

Glinda blinked, falling silent.

Elphaba sighed. "I'm sorry – I want to save Oz as much as you do – I do – but there's got to be a safer way to go about it. Neither I or Fiyero wants you risking your life."

"But people are _suffering_ Elphie. I know they're fools, and I know what they did to us was wrong – but they don't deserve all this. It's the best way," Glinda assured, eyes wide. "I know you don't want me to get hurt – but it's the best thing I can come up with. Do you have a better idea?"

"Isn't there someway just to get this guy out of power?" Fiyero ventured, "I mean the people hate him – it shouldn't be too hard."

Glinda shook her head. "That could take ages" –

"We're risking a lot with it though – not only your life Glinda, but our overall safety as well." Elphaba said, "If you're seen, the witch hunts could start up again and then where will we be?"

"On the run again," Fiyero agreed.

"Urgh - what's happened to you Elphie?" Glinda asked suddenly. "Where's the girl I remember? – the one who would risk everything for what she believed in?"

"_She_ got smart," Elphaba replied smoothly. She sighed. "You know I want to get this plan rolling – but you can forget going in alone because that's not going to happen."

Glinda sighed.

Nobody spoke for a second.

"Bottom line," the blonde said, breaking the silence. "We need to get these Banns lifted and get Oz back to how it used to be."

"And," Elphaba added, "We need to act soon."

All nodded in agreement and silence settled over the group again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, while her companions were sleeping soundly, Glinda quietly eased herself out from the safe house and into the brisk night air.

In the back of her mind she knew this was stupid – she knew there was a high chance that she could be killed…she was risking a lot…but then some things were just worth it.

Closing her eyes lightly, she spoke a silent pray that everything would be fine.

_I'm sorry Elphie – please forgive me - I just need to do this._

Summoning her usual bubble - which Elphaba had kindly taught the blonde months ago to do without the need for a wand - Glinda lifted off and was quickly lost in the dark night sky.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit," Elphaba swore.

She had checked the whole house – Glinda's bed was made and from the look of things, hadn't been slept in – and she was nowhere to be found.

"Shit," she repeated, louder. _Lurline, please don't let her have gone where I think she's gone._

"Fiyero!" Elphaba cried, bursting into his room.

"Urgh," came the sleep-ridden reply. Fiyero's whole body was lost under his covers.

Elphaba moved quickly to the sleepy mound and pulled the sheets down so his face was revealed. "Fiyero."

"Urgh?" Fiyero repeated, blinking up at his friend with confused eyes. He struggled to an upright position. "Elphie? What is it? What's all the noise about?"

"You need to get up now Fiyreo – Glinda's missing."

_Glinda? Missing?_

The words hit Fiyero like a bucket full of ice water, and instantly he was alert. His eyes widened at Elphaba. "She's missing? You're sure?"

"I've just checked the whole house and outside and nothing."

"Damn it. She's gone off to be a bloody hero hasn't she?" Ripping his sheets off in a panic, Fiyero quickly rose to his feet and started grapping clothes out from the draws. "We've got to move now – she may not have made it all the way to Emerald yet."

Elphaba nodded, frustration and anger bubbling within her. "Damn it Glinda!"

Fiyero turned to Elphaba at the outburst and watched as she dropped her head in her hands.

Closing her eyes, she willed this all to be some twisted dream.

Fiyero sighed, dropped the socks he had been holding and walked over to his friend. "We'll find her Elphie," he said, voice soft and reassuring.

Elphaba nodded and looked up at Fiyero. She felt her eyes rim with tears and whipped them away angrily – hoping her friend hadn't noticed.

To late – Fiyero had. "Oh Elphie," he said, before enveloping his friend in a fierce hug.

Elphaba accepted the support gratefully. Falling into her friend, she rested her head on his shoulder and let out a shaky sigh.

Fiyero squeezed Elphaba close. "Hey," he said gently, into her hair. "I know how much Glinda means to you – even if sometimes you don't like to admit it." He smiled, as did she. "But we will get her back safely ok?"

Gently, Fiyero held Elphaba out from him and caught her eyes. "You just believe that she'll be fine and don't doubt it for a second ok?"

Elphaba nodded and smiled. "Thank you Yero."

Fiyero looked at her in surprise. He hadn't heard Elphaba use his nickname in a long time. He smiled.

"No problem – Fae."

A second ticked by as the pair shared a million words and emotions in one lingering glance. There was so much history there.

They tore apart abruptly, before darting in different directions as they rushed to get out and find Glinda.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early. The sun had yet to rise. That was the good. The darkness was exactly the kind of cover Glinda needed for this plan to work.

Absently she watched as various landscapes rolled by. She sighed, trying desperately not to think about what she was about to do.

Before she could stop it, a single tear rolled down her cheek. Quickly she wiped it away.

_This is the only possible way to make things right._

_He's a terrible man – it won't matter._

Slowly she reached down and felt the cool steel of the small hunting knife she had concealed in her boot.

_It won't matter._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Wooh intense - what is Glinda planning we all wonder. **

**Reviews are my oyster – or something. **

**Hugs! **


	10. Captured

Hi everybody! D

Deceit. D-E-C-E-I-T – hey I did it! Ok MysticMeg – cookie now? ; - P

Thank you everyone for reviewing – you're all brilliant.

I've added one line in my last chapter – it's at the end and it basically reads that Glinda has learnt how to summon bubbles without the need for a wand. Ok?

I've got to say I was a little worried about posting that last chapter. I know Elphie and Fiyero are just like THE couple – so making them friends was a tad risky of me, but I'm glad you all accepted it (some more than others…yes rabid Fiyeraba fan Phantom's Muse, I'm looking at you ;-) ) Got to say – not sure actually where their relationship will go – back to being a pair or just remaining friends 'ducks' – I don't know. Ahhh! So many choices lol But yeah, we'll see how it goes.

Plus, Glinda's different. I know. But I thought going through what she had – what with losing her best friend (and witnessing her death), time-travelling, getting her best friend back…almost getting murdered – being an outlaw – its going to change a person. And I know Glinda would never commit murder – but she's got to the point where she's so desperate – so guilty, that she feels it's the only way to make things right again. Though saying that, she hasn't done anything fatal yet has she….

Oh plus, this chapter contains a wee bit of strong (ish) language – thought I should warn yah.

Wow that was long!

**Chapter 10 –Captured**

"Yell if you see her!" Elphaba cried, as she and Fiyero sped through the early morning sky on her broom.

They were going faster than they really should. Faster than was safe – but this was an emergency.

Fiyero nodded lightly, even though it went unseen by Elphaba.

Worried, his eyes flicked to the distant ground. He tried to ignore the mini vertigo attack he suffered because of it.

"We should be higher Elphaba!" Fiyero shouted over the roaring wind, "We don't want anyone to see us - especially Gilder's men. No one will mistake the sight of green on a broom."

Elphaba sighed, knowing it was true. Even if it _was_ still quite dark, they couldn't run the risk of being seen.

She steered the broom higher.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light was barely peeking over the horizon when Glinda touched down just inside the palace walls.

She was wary to avoid any guards. Security had been upped since the raids on Gilder's home had started.

Quietly, she snuck through the garden, stealthy in her tight skinned attire. The blonde wouldn't risk wearing ruffles and bright colours today - despite her natural urges.

Part of Glinda wished she'd brought her wand. Not that she could actually _do_ much with it – but Elphaba had taught her a few new tricks that would make Glinda feel a hell of a lot safer right now.

Unfortunately, it was too grand and clunky to be carried around easily - not to mention the fact that it's blinding sparkle would act like a beacon for all the palace guards to see.

Making it to the buildings sidewall, Glinda scanned the grounds quickly. Having lived in the palace for so long in her alternate reality Glinda knew every little detail of it off by heart.

Satisfied she was, at the least, temporarily safe, Glinda shrank down to her knees and searched around for the loose grass patch she knew was around that area somewhere.

_Ah ha!_

Pulling at the loose soil, Glinda revealed the trap door beneath it.

_Always handy to have an emergency exit…or in this case, entrance._

She smiled at the thought.

Carefully, Glinda lifted up the door and winced as it let out a high-pitched screech in protest. She glanced around for a sign that someone might have heard.

Luckily, all seemed to be quiet.

Sighing lightly with relief, Glinda lowered herself down into the mouth of the trap door, before gently easing it shut behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a cat-like stealth Glinda was surprised she even possessed, the blonde woman gradually made her way through the palace.

Of course, nothing was ever easy.

On her travels, Glinda had been forced to dodge, what felt like, hundreds of guards before finally making it to her destination.

Peeking out from behind the corner, Glinda glanced at the room she, herself, had once occupied.

The master suite. Glinda was sure that's where Gilder would choose to reside.

She was surprised to find the room unguarded.

_Obviously someone's a little cocky aren't they?_

Slowly, Glinda eased herself around the corner and padded gently towards the door. She tried to ignore the lingering thought that this all seemed a little too easy.

It was only once Glinda was inside the room with the door closed behind her, that she relaxed a little.

However, the feeling didn't last long.

The room was dark compared to the rest of the palace – though a small trickle of the coming dawn had managed to creep through the balcony doors, illuminating it somewhat.

She stood still, just listening.

Soft snores reverberated from the bed.

Gilder was most definitely there.

Exhaling a shaky breath, Glinda crept forwards towards the sound. Her eyes had adjusted somewhat to the darkness of the room, and she could now fully make out the slender lump of a man asleep on the bed.

Glinda stood at the bottom of it, trying desperately to control her accelerated heart rate.

_It won't matter._

Quietly she bent down and slid the knife out from its hiding place.

_It won't matter._

Coming around the bed, she stared at the man before her. It was definitely Gilder – the very man who had brought Oz to its knees and decimated the Animal population almost to extinction.

_It won't matter._

Glinda felt hot tears well in her eyes - heart constricting as she brought the knife close to Gilder's neck.

_It won't matter._

Her hand shook.

_It won't matter._

She hesitated, drawing in a shaky breath.

_This man has practically destroyed Oz! Everyone will be so much happier without him! JUST DO IT!_

Squeezing her eyes shut, Glinda pressed the blade close against Gilder's skin.

_NO!_

She couldn't take a life – not even one as terrible as Gilder's.

Choking back a sob, Glinda withdrew the dagger.

She trembled lightly. Attempting murder? What had she become?

Heart pounding, Glinda glanced at the blade still clutched tightly in her hand. What had she been thinking? She wasn't a murderer.

Shocked at herself but relieved she had come to her senses in time, the blonde turned quietly back to the bedroom door.

Hopefully she could make it back to Kiamo Ko before anyone even realised she was gone.

She made it to the door – hand on the doorknob when suddenly the lights clicked on.

Glinda froze.

"What is this?! Who are you? And what are you doing in my bed chamber?!"

Every instinct in Glinda's body told her to run – but she knew it was already too late.

Gathering courage, Glinda turned back to the man who she despised and took a couple of steps forward.

Dark, cold eyes met hers.

"How can you do this to Oz?" she asked, voice breaking slightly. This was her chance to finally tell the new ruler of Oz what she thought of him.

Slowly, Gilder got to his feet – his eyes never leaving those of Glinda's.

"Oh," he began, "You're one of those filthy resistance bastards aren't you?"

Glinda's eyes narrowed. "I'm a free agent actually – but I detest you and everything you've done to Oz."

"Hmm," Gilder sneered, "Well I'm in control now sweetheart so guess what? I don't fucking care what you think. You and your lot mean nothing to me." He paused. "So tell me – what is this? I've had them all. Oh, let me guess - an interrogation?" His eyebrows rose, finally noticing the blade in Glinda's hand. "An assassination?"

Glinda chose not to answer, shaking her head sadly instead, "How can you rule this way? Through fear and terror? Wouldn't you rather have the people's love? You said, many months ago, that you love The Wizard – well The Wizard loved his people – what you're doing is completely going against everything he would have wanted for Oz!"

Gilder laughed cruelly. "Lurline – you really are stupid. I don't _care_ about The Wizard – I never have. The only things I care about are money and power – and now I have sheds loads of both."

"You won't be able to keep this up – soon the people of Oz will unite and take you down." Glinda warned, her voice dangerous.

Suddenly, Gilder's eyes dawned in realisation. He smiled. "Glinda," he said slowly, as if testing the name on his tongue. "Glinda the Good."

Glinda stared, shocked.

"Oh sweet Lurline, you are! You're the witch who turned traitor – well, this is too much of an honour." He gasped dramatically, "I can't believe that the woman who helped The Wicked Witch to escape is right here - standing in my bed chamber – amazing. Oh and so hypercritical aren't we Glinda? Going on at me because I make a few Banns and restrict a few people when you helped out the evilest, wickedest witch known in existence."

"That was a lie," Glinda growled before she could stop herself. "She was never wicked – she only ever wanted to help."

"Hmm right – well, whatever you say it doesn't matter, the people sure don't see it that way. Incredible – you're hunted and hated by the very same people you want so desperately to protect."

Glinda glared. "Don't speak like you know me Gilder - you don't even know the first thing about me."

"Right," he drawled, "so what happened Glinda? You go into hiding or something? The Witch still with you?"

Glinda said nothing.

"Hmm – well you're boring. I'm afraid if you don't want to chat like a civilised person, well I'll just have to -" Gilder trailed off, leaning down towards his dresser, before slowly rising to face Glinda again. "Oh just so you know, I've just pressed a button that will have the guards running in here in oh about – now."

Glinda's eyes widened and quickly she rushed towards the balcony. Throwing open the curtains and double doors in a panic, Glinda was seconds away from summoning her bubble - when suddenly, strong arms locked tightly around her waist and forced her backwards.

Instantly, the blonde kicked out - cursing as the knife flew from her hand in the struggle.

She managed to successfully connect with her assailants groin and was satisfied when she heard him groan painfully behind her. His iron-grip lessened. Glinda felt it and took full advantage – quickly fighting out from his precarious hold and making a desperate rush for freedom.

She didn't get far.

Two men instantly tackled her to the ground and Glinda cried out as she hit it with a bone-shuddering thud.

Despite the dizzying pain coursing through her body, the blonde continued to fight back as the guards wrestled to keep a hold of her.

One managed to pin Glinda's arms down, while the other locked her legs together.

Gilder, highly amused by the whole ordeal, strolled over to the pinned woman and kneeled down, close to her face.

Glinda glared at him in hatred.

"You should have stayed hidden bitch," he hissed, before turning to his men. "Take her to the dungeons and lock her up tight." Out from his pocket he held up Glinda's knife. "Tomorrow we'll inform the people of this attempted assassination and see what they want done with her. If all goes well – we'll have ourselves a little witch burning - that ought to raise the people's spirits."

He smiled nastily as Glinda eyes widened in fear at the words.

Violently, she thrashed against her capturers as she was dragged up to unsteady feet and hauled off to the dungeons.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Resist Glinda!!!! RESIST!!!

Ahem – anyway it appears I'm doing that cliff hanger thing I promised not to do anymore…sorry bout that ; -)

And really sorry for the huge wait for this one guys. I found this chapter really difficult to write. I wasn't sure whether to write about Glinda's journey getting in and through the palace or not – but in the end I thought it would work better that way. But who knows, you guys might think it's unnecessary.

Whatever, love it? Loathe it? (Resisting the urge to sing here!) Review and tell me )


	11. Hope and Despair

Ok – so I'll admit it. This chapter is _tiny_. Literally, this has to be my smallest chapter EVER. But hey ho – its ok, don't panic, think of it as (personality dialysis!) 'ahem' umm – I mean as more of a two-part chapter, cause that's what it is really.

This is the lead up.

Thanking all those who left reviews. You're all brilliant and as always I appreciate it more than you know :D

Enjoy. Or Don't. Whatever you fancy.

**Edit: Please note that what originally read 'dizzyingly pace' now reads something that actually makes sense like 'dizzyingly fast pace.' I thank you for your time. And many thanks to the keen eyes and sharp mind of MysticMeg – whom without this mistake would have been left to tar my reputation ;) Thank you! (Plus – yes I am that picky.) **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eleven - Hope and Despair **

Elphaba and Fiyero circled Emerald City just one last time, desperately searching for any sign of their friend.

They had combed the area ten times already. It wasn't looking hopeful.

"I don't see her anywhere," Fiyero noted sadly. He glanced at the rising sun and sighed. "We can't stay up here Elphie, we're going to be caught."

Elphaba nodded absently, "Just one more sweep."

Diving low she urged her broom forward at a dizzyingly fast pace.

Fiyero clung to his friend tightly at the sudden speed shift. "Elphie, we can't be this low!" he warned.

Elphaba sighed in frustration, her eyes scanning – hoping beyond hope to pick up on any little clue that might lead her to Glinda.

There was nothing.

Noting the suns position, Elphaba raised her broom again, veering it high above the clouds.

There, she took a second to think.

_Sweet Oz where is she? It seems like we've checked everywhere!_

"What do you think we should do Fiyero?" Elphaba asked, twisting her body around to face him.

Fiyero sighed in frustration. "I don't know. I mean, we can't leave Glinda here – I don't want to - but on the other hand, we can't risk staying here either – there are too many people. If we're seen…well I don't even want to think about what might happen."

"I don't care about that." Elphaba cried, "we need to find her - you said we'd find her Fiyero!"

"Elphie," Fiyero began gently, placing a reassuring hand on his friends shoulder. "We will. Right now though we just need to think about this. There's got to be a way we can find Glinda without risking exposure to ourselves."

_Find?_

Elphaba suddenly had a thought. She smiled. "Oh yes! Fiyero, we can _track_ Glinda!"

"What?"

"I can't believe I forgot about this – it was some time ago now, but while scanning through the Grimmerie one day, I came across this spell. It was a tracking spell."

Noting the blank look in her friend's eyes, Elphaba quickly elaborated. "Meaning – it can be used to track and find anything that's missing," her eyes sparkled, "including humans."

Fiyero's eyes widened in hope. "You're sure that will work?"

Elphaba looked to him. "It has to, doesn't it?"

He nodded, "You're right. Let's do it."

Elphaba returned the nod with newfound determination. Lurline forbid, the witch even _smiled_ a little as she faced forward.

Fiyero gripped her cloak, as Elphaba swirled the broom in a tight circle and shot off across the sky - both friends mentally sharing the same thought.

_This has to work._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glinda forced away tears as she half-heartedly tugged at her shackles.

She had already tried to free herself from them of course – yanking and twisting in their grasp until exhaustion and pain had forced her to stop. They weren't budging.

Absently, she stared out through the bars of her cell.

There wasn't much of a view - just a dark, cold room, with stone steps leading up to the ground floor.

She was alone. The oppressive silence only ever disturbed briefly by the faintest of sounds echoing from far off somewhere. Glinda wasn't sure if they were the cries of other prisoners or just the general workings of the palace – it didn't matter anyway.

She sighed shakily, and rested a tired head on her shackled hands.

Glinda was sat on the floor, knees tucked up to her chin and arms forced to dangle high by the restraints. It was quite uncomfortable.

The blonde was trying desperately not to think of what might happen to her. She shivered – though wasn't sure if it was from the damp floor or the idea that she may be dead in a few short hours.

Closing her eyes, Glinda urged her mind to drift away into sweet memories – anything to get away from this terrible reality she suddenly found herself living.

_Sweet Lurline, please don't let Elphie do anything stupid if it is indeed my time to go – please let her and Fiyero have a full life and let them be happy._

Rocking herself miserably, Glinda cried quietly into her lap. She cried for the life that would soon be stolen from her, for Oz and for the dear friends she would be leaving behind.

Her head snapped up suddenly. _Footsteps!_ Choking back tears, Glinda listened with growing apprehension as someone stamped down the steps towards her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun dun dun! Ohhhh! So who's this mysterious person we all wonder. Look out for the next update (it'll be real soon I promise) and then you'll know.

Oh plus – ok, I know what you're all thinking – 'oh a tracking spell eh? Well that's sure convenient…quite a lot like time travel is' lol I know. But hey tracking things is a genuine witchy trait…trust me, I've seen it on both Buffy and Charmed – and two shows featuring witches just can't be wrong! 'snerk' ;-)

Love and cookies to all!!!

Review and complain about how short this non-chapter was ;-) Next one will be a bit angst-ey (I know…what! That never happens in this story! Shocking!) ;-)

Till next time gadget!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Things Can Only Get Worse

Hey all :-D

As always thanking you for all reviews – much appreciated.

Welcome back to the fold SapphireNight :-D You were greatly missed. Oh and The-Good-Die-Alone?….I worry about you man ;-) snigger.

A warning for this chapter, as it contains a bit of the old **attempted** rape. I don't know why really – I was just writing and this is what happened (should I be worried that this sort of stuff just flows out of my mind?) It's done as tastefully as possible, but if you think I've over stepped the boundary (or it's unnecessary) do tell me.

**Edit: Thank you for the heads up Kennedy Leigh Morgan – I knew something would slip past me darn it. 'Leigh' officially changed to 'Liege.' :D **

And now on with the show –

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Twelve – Things Can Only Get Worse **

A guard. A rough looking man with a stubbly chin, straggled, greasy hair down to his shoulders and a mean looking face dropped down from the last step and stared cruelly at Glinda.

Sudden fear. She didn't know why but it consumed her.

The man approached, smirking all the while. Glinda shrank back into the wall, her blood-shot, blue eyes trained on the advancing figure.

He stopped by the bars and coughed gruffly.

"Hmm – don't look so scared witch," the guard muttered, running his fingers back and forth along the bars, "it's not time for your sentencing yet. But -" he paused and unhooked a ring of keys from his belt. Glinda eyed him warily as he approached her cell door and stuck the key in its lock. "Gilder tells me I'm allowed to do whatever I like with your kind of scum before you're thrown to the lions."

Glinda's eyes widened in fear as the lock clicked opened.

The guard smiled again and slowly entered the cell.

Locking the door behind him, he replaced his key ring and strolled over to the cowering woman.

Glinda's heart began to pound deep within her chest. Her mind was screaming to run – to get away from this foul man with his cruel smile that somehow made Glinda's whole body quake in unknown terror - but there was nowhere to go. She was trapped.

The man laughed at the sight – a harsh sound against the silence of the cell. "What you so worried about sweetheart? We're just going to have some fun is all. I won't hurt yah - "

He stopped by Glinda's prone form and suddenly, without warning, grabbed a handful of the blonde's hair and yanked her roughly up to her feet.

Glinda cried out in surprise and pain before the man's heavy bulk knocked her up against the wall. He pressed up close against Glinda's body.

"Unless of course," he continued, "you want me to."

"Please…just leave me alone," Glinda said, evenly as her shaky voice would allow.

"Aw," the man cooed, pushing a strand of golden hair back behind Glinda's shoulder. She shivered at the touch. "I already told you sweet thing we're just gonna have some fun – nothing wrong with that."

And before Glinda could even react, the man's mouth was suddenly locked with her own in a hard, forceful kiss.

The blonde instantly tried to push him off – only to find her hands fastened down by the damn shackles. She squirmed – struggling, but the man was stronger.

His lips were rough against the delicate pink of Glinda's own, and she almost gagged on the cigarette taste.

She felt the man's hands circle her waistline and ride up her back, before dipping lower. Glinda couldn't help the tears that threatened to fall – she blinked them back and her vision blurred.

Finally, after many agonising minutes he broke the kiss off and in a moment of desperate panic Glinda wrestled violently against the man. He shook his head - eyes flashing dangerously, before smacking the blonde hard across the face.

"You try to struggle bitch, this is only going to be worse for you ok?"

Glinda didn't answer.

He smacked her again. She cried out at the sting of it.

"I said ok?"

Closing her eyes against this cruel reality, Glinda nodded. She let out a choked sob, feeling utterly helpless.

Roughly the guard pulled Glinda's face back round to his, before forcing his lips onto hers once again. This time Glinda didn't struggle.

He broke the kiss off quickly and regarded the blonde with an impossible mixture of lust and revulsion. Glinda shrivelled backwards, forcing away tears. She would stay strong through this. She would. _No crying now_.

Looking Glinda up and down as if she were a piece of meat, he said, "right, now get your clothes off."

Glinda's eyes widened. "Wh-what?" she uttered. _Lurline, please let this be some terrible nightmare._

"You heard."

In her life, it was true; Glinda had had numerous boyfriends – including of course, her first real love - Fiyero. But even so, she had never been with a man before – what with everything that had happened Glinda hadn't quite got around to it – and now, she was about to lose it all to some filthy guard in a prison cell.

She shuddered.

The guard's face grew angry. "Either you take your clothes off yourself or I force them off you – which would you prefer?"

Glinda glared at the man with, what she hoped, were strong, determined features. "I won't do it."

The guard's eyes flashed with an animal-like rage. Glinda was terrified. She was sure he could kill her outright if he wanted to.

"You trying to be the big girl here huh? You really think you can win in a fight with me? I'm going to get what I want one way or another. I gave you your choices! Now pick one."

His voice was so cold – Glinda felt her heart constrict in fear at the sound of it.

_Be strong._

"I won't do it," she repeated, cursing inwardly as her voice shook, betraying her.

"Oh you won't will you?" The guard chuckled nastily before ramming Glinda back up against the wall. The air was knocked from her at the impact. "Right – well I guess we will just have to do this the hard way after all then," he growled, running a rough hand across Glinda's cheek. She trembled. "More fun that way anyway." He laughed.

Glinda let her eyes fall closed against unshed tears as she felt the guard's hands begin to roam her body again.

_This can't be happening_. Her eyes squeezed tighter still. The darkness was comforting in a way – Glinda couldn't see what was happening to her in the darkness.

She could feel it though – her skin crawling with his touch.

_Be strong._

A sob escaped – a choked sound of hopelessness and loss.

"You're making such a big deal out of this," the man grunted, "Sssh, it'll all be over soon enough witch."

Glinda tried desperately to hold on to her strong resolve, but the grim reality facing her was just too much. Another sob cut through and that was it - Glinda openly wept.

"Now you're going to have to stop that crying girlie – that's just going to put me off."

Glinda just cried harder, unable to stop herself. Her body trembled as she felt the man's rough hands fumble with her belt and then suddenly -

"Wait!"

The order to stop; it was like beautiful music to Glinda.

The guard turned his head in the direction of the voice, and then leapt off the blonde so quickly it was as if she were suddenly on fire.

Instant relief washed over Glinda like a waterfall. That had been too close.

The sound of boots clicking against stone echoed across the cell. Slowly they dropped down each step in turn before striding lightly to the prison floor.

_Gilder._

Suddenly Glinda wasn't so relieved anymore.

Gilder's eyes flicked curiously between the pair, as he took a couple of deliberate steps forward. His movements suggested a supreme self-confidence.

"Jason," Gilder began, glancing at Glinda's attacker.

"Yes my Liege?" Jason replied with a slight bow of his head.

"Please tell me – what is happening here?" His eyebrow raised questioningly in Glinda's direction.

She didn't react – just leant on the cool wall of the cell – her body trembling with what could have been.

Jason looked at Glinda in a panic, before turning back to face his ruler. His mouth opened and closed a couple of times –

"Oh my dear friend – what is that look? You have no need to fear me."

"Of course not sir – I was just-" he glanced in Glinda's direction, before turning back with a cruel smile on his face, "getting to know the accused sir."

Gilder nodded. "I know we hold an agreement my friend, but this one's not to be touched."

Jason tilted his head in acknowledgment and stepped towards the cell door. "I am sorry sir – I didn't realise."

"That's quite alright," his eyes narrowed at Glinda, "not that she doesn't deserve such treatment of course - but well, you know."

Jason came forward and let himself out of the cell. "Of course my Liege."

Gilder turned his head to regard his loyal friend. "But please feel free to grab a slave girl or two."

Glinda clenched her jaw at the comment.

Jason laughed, turned and bounded up the steps of the dungeon.

Nothing was said until the prison door was slammed shut.

Glinda's eyes flicked from the floor to Gilder uncomfortably.

"I'm terribly sorry about that Glinda," Gilder said, coming forward to the bars. He didn't sound that sorry. She let her eyes fall to the floor. He smiled. "Let me assure you we are not all like loyal Jason there – he just gets a little - over enthused at times."

He laughed curtly.

Glinda swallowed hard, before looking up at him with fire in her eyes. "Well it's a good thing that you have those poor slave girls to calm him down then isn't it?"

Gilder didn't even miss a beat. "Yes, quite. I hope you were not hurt."

Glinda brought a shaky hand to her cheek – the sting of the hit causing it to throb. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of showing her pain though. Instead Glinda stared at him in disgust, hissing dangerously low, "no – thank you."

"I'm glad," he said.

"Why?" Glinda snapped. "So I'm all in one piece when you tie me to that stake and burn me alive?"

Gilder smirked.

"Oh – make no mistake dear Glinda – what I just did, it wasn't because I feel _anything_ for you – it's simply well, that kind of trauma can break a woman," he shot Glinda a cruel look, "and I like my women spirited – makes their torture more interesting if they're making a bit of a fuss about it."

"I hate you," she spat.

"Oh Glinda so fierce! Well that's bloody gratitude for you isn't it? Maybe I should just call Jason back down here to finish the job eh?"

Glinda said nothing, glaring at him angrily.

"I wanted to ask you about the other witch," Gilder began, after moments of silence.

He waited a beat, before continuing.

"Where is she now?"

_That's right Gilder bringing the Wicked Witch herself down would certainly help to boost your popularity with the people wouldn't it?_

"She's dead," Glinda uttered, eyes dropping once again.

Gilder eyed her sceptically.

"Really?"

"Yes – she died many months ago now," was the blonde's answer. She let her voice break a little - hoping the act would convince Gilder.

"Tragic," Gilder uttered, voice monochrome. "You've been alone all this time."

"She was my best friend," Glinda replied simply, eyes forward.

"Hmm – well what a shame, I was quite looking forward to meeting her. After all, she has built up a bit of a reputation for herself," Gilder said. He sighed, before pushing himself off from the bars and turning to the steps. "Oh well, can't be helped." He glanced back at Glinda. "Aw don't look so sad sweetheart – you'll be reunited soon enough."

A sneer snatched its way onto his face, before he turned and walked back up the steps. However, before even making it half way, he paused and looked back down at Glinda. "Oh and Glinda? Bravo on your little performance there."

Glinda's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh sweet dear – trying to convince me the Wicked Witch is no more? That's classic. I know she's alive – I can just tell these things, and I bet when poor little Elphaba hears you screaming for your life to end…that she'll make an appearance to save you, even if it means exposing herself – am I right?"

Glinda's eyes dropped to the floor.

_Shit._

"Elphaba's dead," she repeated.

"Right," Gilder sneered, before continuing up the steps.

The blonde waited, breathing heavy, until she heard the prison door slam shut. Defeated and utterly exhausted, Glinda let herself slide to the floor.

What was she going to do now?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey ho – enjoy that? I hope so.

Ok so – my main thing (ah so literate) in that chapter was to be true to the Glinda character and keep her defiant even in the face of big, strong, dangerous guards. I never wanted her to be a victim – even if she almost was, cause that's not who she is. Of course she had to break down at the end there – who wouldn't?

Anyway, hope I pulled that off alright.

Please review and tell me how evil I'm being to Glinda…she's actually my favourite character in the whole Wickedverse – you wouldn't think it eh?

Many hugs!


	13. To Find A Lost Witch

Everybody! - Hey! ;-) Ok…it's been ages, I know, I'm sorry. Hope you all had a fantastic Christmas and New Year! And hey, here's to 2007 eh? Cheers.

I had a great time as just a random side comment. I went to see Idina's last performance on the 30th – amazing! I'm still buzzing! If anyone is interested at all I wrote a review of it on witchesofoz(dot)com - under Idina's 2 lasts and then under ChocolatStar. You'll know the one – cause, like most of my chapters, it's longer than the bible. Lol…ok not really, but still, it's pretty damn long.

Sooo…'ahem' anyway – fanfiction. Right so, thank you for all reviews – you're all very lovely people :) I thought, since our darling little Glin got a whole chapter to herself last time (not that it's the best chapter to be stuck in alone but still) I thought I'd give a bit of attention to Elphie and Yero as they might be feeling a little neglected….

Oh and MysticMeg? (hi!) It's like Kennedy Leigh (hi!) says – Glinda's just so much damn fun to torture in stories…I don't know what it is. Sorry – she'll be out of the dungeon soon I promise (and onto the stake…) 'ahem' ;)

Enjoy and happiness to all!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To Find A Lost Witch **

"Aha!" Elphaba cried triumphantly, her hand falling to the desired page of the Grimmerie. "Found it," she called to Fiyero.

Smoothing out the page, she allowed her eyes to flow over the text.

_Seems simple enough…_

Fiyero came to stand beside her.

"Perfect," he said, happy they were finally getting somewhere. Every second apart from Glinda was causing Fiyero to worry more and more.

He just prayed to Lurline that she was safe.

Fiyero followed Elphaba's eyes to the open spell book in way of a distraction from his nagging thoughts.

It always amazed him how beautiful the Grimmerie was – what with its elaborate gold script and exquisitely designed borders and swirling letters. Why, it was a masterpiece in its own right. Everything was perfect – even down to the tiniest ink mark.

Too bad the words themselves meant absolutely nothing to him.

Fiyero frowned. Really, they could have just been a few letters strung together randomly for all the good it did him – in fact, that's exactly how it looked! How could the human tongue possibly pronounce 'pwafgh' for example?

"Do you have the map?" Elphaba asked quickly, throwing Fiyero out of his analysis and away from the very real possibility of a bulging headache if he attempted to think about 'word' pronunciations anymore.

He nodded and produced a tourist map of The Emerald City they had managed to snag on their way out earlier.

Elphaba took it and quickly spread it out across the table.

"Ok. Fiyero, I need you to stay absolutely silent during this – we wouldn't want anything to explode or…or, spontaneously combust," she paused, giving Fiyero a strange look and added, "or grow fur."

Fiyero's eyes widened slightly in alarm at the comment. "I'll stay quiet," he reassured.

Elphaba nodded and took a deep breath.

_Ok we're thinking Glinda. We want to find Glinda. …Glinda, Glinda, Glinda._

Focussing her mind completely on the petite blonde, Elphaba began the incantation.

The words rolled easily off her experienced tongue.

Seconds later – she finished.

And nothing happened.

Fiyero waited a beat. He glanced around. "Ur…Elphie" –

"Sssshhh!" Elphaba ordered sharply, throwing up a hand for silence.

They both waited. Minutes came and went.

Fiyero, despite all the faith he bestowed in Elphaba's magic, found himself doubting anything was actually going to happen. His cynical thinking was cut short however, as a small circular light finally appeared.

The pair looked on at it in wonder. The light fluttered around, flicking back and forth in front of them almost playfully – if a light were capable of such emotion.

"Hmm - cute," Elphaba smirked.

Fiyero's eyes narrowed. "Yes…but what exactly is it?"

Elphaba looked at her friend quizzically. "I'm not really sure," she admitted with a laugh, "I've never attempted this spell before – all I know is that it's here to lead us to Glinda."

Fiyero nodded, before looking back at the light.

It was hovering over the Grimmerie.

Fiyero leant toward Elphaba, "is it waiting for something?" he asked in a whisper, unsure why he was bothering to lower his voice. Surely the light couldn't understand him.

Elphaba was about to remind her forgetful friend that she didn't know anything about this particular spell, when suddenly the light shot to the side and began to fling itself madly around the room.

The pair backed up, hands rising to shield against attack.

The little orb moved faster than the eye could possibly follow – ricocheting off the walls like a thing possessed.

Fiyero let out a very un-masculine sounding noise as the crazed light shot passed him - inches from his face, before it instantly reversed, forcing both he and Elphaba to duck to the floor frantically to avoid being hit.

The mad thing finally came to rest after colliding loudly with the tourist map.

A shocked moment of stillness followed as the crouching pair made sure it wouldn't start up again in some last desperate bid for life.

Thankfully, it didn't.

They both got to their feet - slowly.

Fiyero ran a shaky hand through his hair, double-checking it hadn't all been singed off.

"Ok…well that was…interesting," Fiyero began, relieved to find all his hair was indeed still where it should be. He let out a breath. "When we do find Glinda - she had better not get lost ever again– if it means having to deal with _that_ every time." There was a moment of silence and then, "I'm just thankful we're still alive and in one piece – that thing could have very well killed us you know," Fiyero made a face, "- or at least caused lasting damage."

Elphaba laughed at the comment, as she walked, somewhat cautiously to where the light had finally landed. She was glad Fiyero had used the word 'do' instead of 'if' when speaking of finding Glinda. It gave her hope.

"I think you might be exaggerating just a slight tad there Fiyero," she chuckled. Pausing, Elphaba turned back to her friend, "oh and that squeal you made? Real manly."

She sniggered lightly. Fiyero opened his mouth to protest, before quickly closing it again in defeat.

What was the point?

Elphaba smirked wickedly at him, before turning back to the map.

Her eyes widened. "Oh…I think after all this is over we might want to think about getting a new table."

Fiyero looked to her in confusion. He walked over.

"Why? – Oh."

The mad light had, as it was supposed to, marked out Glinda's position for them on the map – and then decided to keep going - straight through the unsuspecting table underneath.

Now there was a nice singed hole through both. How becoming.

"Oh – that's wonderful," Fiyero muttered, bending down to find the little orb embedded in the floor beneath. He sighed.

Elphaba shook her head distractedly. "It doesn't matter."

Quickly, she took note of the marked location. "Glinda's at the palace?"

Her eyes flicked to Fiyero's worriedly. What did that mean? She didn't have time to think about it now.

"Come on – let's move," she said, brushing past Fiyero and grabbing her faithful broom from its leaning post.

Elphaba noticed her friend hadn't budged. "Fiyero?"

The Winkie prince's eyes narrowed at the map. He turned to Elphaba – worry creeping onto his features.

"Glinda's not just in the palace Elphie – if I'm reading this right - she's in the dungeons."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun dun dun!…ok so we already knew that but whatever ; p

I realise that was quite short…well short for me anyways, but no matter for I will update shortly and produce massive amounts of text…maybe. Fingers crossed eh?

Any hoo, that was quite zany and what's this? Almost light and fun? And no angst?

…. In the words of Galinda with a GA herself – I think I need to lie down.

Hehe ;)

More soon – review if yah wanna! (It would be much appreciated) :)

Oh plus – just noticed that Fiyero's eyes narrowed quite a lot in this didn't they? …Oh - he's gonna get lines…


	14. Out Of The Frying Pan

Hey hey everybody:) Hope you're all well.

Next chapter! Yay :) …and in quite quick time too. You all be proud now. Hee.

Thanks so much everyone for the reviews – it's really fantastic to know this story's still entertaining you all and I really, really do appreciate the support. So thanks for all being brilliant. I know you can't help it ;-) but still.

And now to continue that fluff arch I have going on, here's some fluff: (lol…well at least through half of it. Oh what? You have to know by now that I can't stay light for too long…. I get angst withdrawal! – It's not my fault - it's a compulsion ;) ) Anyway right – story:

Enjoyify!

Oh but before you do – might mention there's a couple of uses of the bad language (and also the word 'doable' in the not so innocent sense) in here…. hey don't look at me – it's that Jason dude! Really – can't take him anywhere, the animal…

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Out Of The Frying Pan…**

"Galinda," Elphaba laughed, "come on –what are you so afraid of?"

Galinda's eyes widened at her amused friend in utter disbelief. Surely it was obvious?

She took a small, wary step backwards – all the time glaring at the _thing_ clutched ever so tenderly in Elphaba's palms.

The little beast had been found scurrying around the girls' room.

Galinda of course, had gone crazy and Elphaba was forced to scoop it up before her roomie found something heavy to flatten it with.

"Are you _kidding_ me?! That – that thing could very well maim me – just look at those teeth!" the blonde shrilled – hands gesturing about wildly.

The green girl's eyes rolled heavily at her friend's dramatics.

It was true - Elphaba, to her absolute shock and surprise of course, had grown to love the bubbly blonde but really - she could be such a drama queen at times.

"It's a rat Galinda," Elphaba deadpanned, "it's barely six inches long for Lurline's sake."

"Exactly! They're so small no-one suspects them for the blood hungry savages they really are," Galinda explained in a somewhat hushed, conspiratorial tone.

Elphaba shot her an incredulous look.

"Oh – don't look at me like that Elphie – I've heard those monsters can take a person's arm off given half the chance."

Her green friend gasped dramatically. "Oh – yes, you're right Galinda – I bet the whole rat population is planning world domination even as we speak!"

The blonde glared, not amused.

"Wait! What am I thinking? They've probably already bugged the place!" Elphaba cried, jumping to her feet. "They know I know too much!"

"ALRIGHT, enough - thank you Elphie."

The green girl smirked. "I'm just making a point of how ridiculous you're being."

Galinda huffed in response – followed by a moment of silence.

"And besides," Elphaba said suddenly, "throughout the thousands of years of recorded history there have only ever been a few cases of people actually being attacked and devoured by rats."

Elphaba smiled sweetly at her friend – whose eyes widened. The green girl had to suppress a laugh as Galinda inched ever further away from the so-called murderous rat.

Another moment of silence settled.

Galinda watched cautiously from a safe distance as Elphaba raised the rat to her face. It's nose winkled in curiosity.

"Let's call it Squeaky," the green girl said suddenly, once again smiling at the glaring blonde.

"Be rest assured Elphie that we're not calling it anything!" Galinda cried, eyes wide at the suggestion. "Now please – I'd feel much better if you kindly remove that thing from my sight – _post haste_."

Elphaba took a couple of deliberate steps towards the blonde – who quickly retreated, hands flung up like a shield.

"Elphie! For the love of Oz don't bring that little monster anywhere near me!"

"But Galinda – it's so cute," Elphaba cooed, scratching 'Squeaky's' tiny head with her finger.

She looked at her blonde friend menacingly and took another step forward.

"ELPHIE!"

Elphaba smiled mischievously and then laughed. "I'm sorry Galinda – but you're so much fun to torture," Galinda gave her friend an 'oh thanks' look before Elphaba added, "you won't even touch him? You've got to get over this tiny creature phobia of yours one way or another you know – it's quite unhealthy. Better to face it head-on."

"I don't have a tiny creature phobia thank you very much Elphie – kittens are tiny and I'm not afraid of them! It's just," she paused to make a face, "_rats_."

Elphaba chuckled, unable to remember when she had more fun. Galinda however, was deadly serious.

"I warn you now Elphie – if you bring that thing near me I _will_ scream."

Her friend's eyebrow curved suggestively at the comment. "Well – you know how much I love to hear you scream."

She laughed.

Galinda smiled despite herself. Once again the blonde was amazed how comfortable she and Elphie had become with each other so quickly. Surely these weren't the same two people who loathed and detested the other with a passion but a few mere months ago?

"Yes – very good Elphie, now please, seriously – get that damn thing out of here."

Elphaba sighed. "Oh alright…spoil sport."

With an exaggeratedly sad look on her face, Elphaba slowly made her way to the pairs' room door. 'Squeaky' was clutched tightly to her bosom.

Her hand hovered over the handle – she hesitated –

Before suddenly whirling around on the spot and shoving the small creature in Galinda's direction.

The blonde squealed – leaping back an impressive distance, before falling, quite gracelessly, on her backside.

Elphaba giggled mercilessly at Galinda's expense as the blonde girl glared.

CLANG!

Glinda's head snapped up suddenly at the sound. So engrossed in her daydream was she that it took the blonde a few seconds to realise where she was. And then it hit – Glinda was back in her cell and what felt like worlds away from Shiz and her once, happy-go-lucky existence.

Oh how she missed ignorance. And pillows as well actually. The blonde was getting a terribly stiff – well, _everything_ sitting in this cold, dank pit of despair.

Glinda noticed the dampness of the floor had seeped through her clothes.

How very comfortable.

The cell door squeaked open. The blonde looked its way – and shivered.

_Jason._

The guard leered at her from the doorway – as unshaven and rough looking as ever.

Glinda glared back ferociously.

"Wooh," he muttered, "I'm glad looks can't kill – otherwise I'd of keeled over the minute I stepped foot in here."

He laughed – a bitter, gruff sound – and strolled over to the blonde.

Jason didn't bother to lock or even close the cell door – which Glinda might have taken advantage of…_if _she suddenly became a super woman with the superhuman strength to break free from her shackles and fight through Jason.

Shockingly – that didn't actually happen. Glinda would just have to face this her own way.

Her eyes narrowed and she stood.

The blonde promised herself that if the guard was indeed back for a second 'round,' then she'd rather go out fighting than willingly allow that slimy bastard to touch her again.

There must have been something in Glinda's determined expression that suggested this, as Jason's next line was, "ah don't you worry sweetheart – I've already had my fun today…you really missed out there though, we could have had something special."

Glinda glared in disgust, finding herself hating this man more than any she'd ever met. At least Gilder had a vague sense of morals, however much of a bastard he was.

Jason chuckled. "Oh – what's that look? If I were you witch, I'd be bloody thankful his Ozness interrupted us when he did-" the guard paused to unlock Glinda's shackles. She savoured the freedom of it, before seconds later, being strapped into a different pair. "At least this way you get to die with a bit of dignity still intact – which is much more than you deserve."

"Oh yes how very _generous_ of him," Glinda spat. The comment dripped with sarcasm.

Jason smirked nastily. "I'd watch that tongue of yours witch – I don't take too kindly to people bad mouthing our leader," he paused, looking at Glinda with a menace that, despite her strong resolve, chilled the blonde's heart with fear, "and I don't give too many second chances."

Glinda just stared. The guard nodded, before saying, "come on then – it's time to meet that big ol' deity in the sky."

The blonde's strong expression faltered and her heart tightened. She took in a slow breath. This was it.

Glinda had accepted many hours ago that she was going to die. It was a painful, hard truth – but truth nonetheless. She had said her goodbyes and sent her prays to whoever it was listening - if anyone. But now that it was here – so close Glinda could practically feel the flames lick at her skin – she couldn't even begin to describe the terror.

The blonde wouldn't allow it to show however. For she was Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands and as such, she would hold her head high through the threat of adversity. And she certainly wouldn't allow herself to crumble in front of this moronic git.

So that was it then. Glinda re-set her features with a fearlessness she didn't quite feel and replied, "I'm just glad I won't have to look at your disgusting face ever again."

SMACK!

The blonde recoiled as she was hit hard across the face. She turned back instantly. Her eyes narrowed. "Does that make you feel like a big man huh? Beating up defenceless women?"

"You just remember who's in charge here bitch," the man hissed.

Glinda smiled – it wasn't altogether sweet. "Let me out of these shackles, give me a wand and we'll see who'd be in charge – oh wait, sorry I forgot, you only take on people when they're chained and defenceless. You're pathetic."

Jason stared at the small blonde – slight disbelief creeping onto his face. It was clear he didn't get spoken to in that manner very often. "Unless you want some teeth missing from that pretty mouth of yours I suggest you shut up."

Glinda regarded him with stern resolve. "I'm about to be burnt at the stake," she said evenly, working hard not to let the fear of that very fact creep into her voice, "do you really think idle threats scare me anymore?"

"You seemed awfully fucking scared when I had you pinned up against that wall not long ago – remember that?" the guard sneered, moving menacingly close to the shackled blonde.

"How could I forget? Your very touch made my skin crawl…it's just another example of how pathetic you are anyway. What, no one will give up to you willingly? So in desperation you have to force yourself on people?"

Jason glared, apparently lost for words. Glinda returned the look – unwaveringly.

"I hope you suffer unimaginable pain when you're burnt on that stake," he growled finally, "just know – I'll be smiling the whole time. In fact, I think I might get a front row seat just for the occasion."

"Well yes, I would suppose somebody like _you _would very much enjoy watching that type of thing – murder, I mean," the blonde replied evenly, "that seems like your kind of entertainment. Shall I scream? Wither in agony a bit? Would that entertain you?"

"Very much so - though – if it helps at all, it will be a unfortunate waste of a great and very _doable_ body," Glinda's eyes narrowed in disgust and Jason added, "it's just a shame you can talk. Now move on _witch_."

Jason shoved Glinda roughly toward the cell door. She walked forward, the reality of the situation hitting her like a jolt to the gut.

This was it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh – you could cut the tension with a knife! Hehe – now the big question – will Elphie and Fiyero make it in time or will I make this super anguish-ey and have Glinda actually (gasp) die in a horrible and burn-ey manner?

Only time will tell ;) Oh – I'm so bad.

Review if you get the urge my lovelys :)


	15. And Into The Fire

Why hellooooo everybody! No no - it's ok, you're not hallucinating, this is not a dream - I really have updated. Oh my god! I know. It's happened. This truly is an incredible moment in history - hula-lou-yah and praise the Lord! ;-) 

I am really, really sorry about the super bad lateness of updates (what was it? … a month (or two) ago now, since my last update?) as I informed most of you - my poor, old computer seized to be one day and I had to find a replacement. Luckily, said replacement (a super snazzy Dell, complete with a 19 " flat-panel monitor - let me hear you say 'oooooooo!' now) happened by a few days ago, so yay I can write again! Though I still haven't got the Internet on this here computer - so I'll still have to use my lovely father's for that, but hey ho, at least I'm writing.

Right, so story. When we last left our heroine (that would be Glinda) she had done it for girl-power enthusiasts everywhere by totally winning a battle of snappy remarks with everybody's favourite ass, Jason. However, that small victory was quickly forgotten when she was shoved off by said ass to face her horrible, fiery demise. But will Elphie and Fiyero make it back to Emerald City in time to save our beloved blonde?

Annnnnnnnd action!

Oh and please a little hush while I make a special shout out to MysticMeg for her suggestion of the word 'imperiously ' - you're right hun, much better than superiorly, so cheers for that :)

Oh and P.S: Excuse for the title - but you know, who couldn't see that coming? ;)

**…And Into The Fire**

"Shit," Elphaba swore, narrowly avoiding a head on collision with a low-flying bird.

She found her overactive and indeed, politically correct mind instantly wonder if 'bird' were an accurate assumption. There was a high possibility it could have been a Bird after all, and what an insult that would have been to a creature with a soul…

Not that it actually mattered at all at that moment in time of course. Oh sweet Lurline, she had too many thoughts.

The green woman felt Fiyero's nervous grip tighten around her waist at the sudden movement.

"_Easy _Elphie - not all of us are veterans in the art of broomstick flying you know."

Elphaba's jaw clenched in annoyance. "I'm sorry. Did you expect a leisurely ride? - We're against the clock here Fiyero!"

The green witch was so not in the mood for backseat driving right now. Or ever.

Fiyero's eyes widened slightly at his friend's sharp tone, and he quickly decided on a more diplomatic approach. "I'm just saying, it's not going to help anyone if I plummet to the ground."

_Least of all, me._

"Well then my dear friend," Elphaba cried over the roaring wind, "I suggest you hang on!"

And with that the broom shifted into overdrive - surging forward in a sudden and unbelievable burst of speed.

Fiyero had no choice but to cling on for dear life and pray that soon he'd feel the reassuring firmness of the ground beneath his feet again. …

But preferably not because he crashed into it from three-hundred feet up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glinda swallowed the lump in the back of her throat with difficulty. This was it. Here she was staring Death in the eye. Free from fear. Excepting her fate with the dignity her bloodline demanded. After all, she was Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands and -

And…

Oh, who the hell was she kidding? Pureblood or not, Glinda was terrified.

It was funny, if the blonde had been asked as less as two years ago what the most unlikely thing to ever happen to her would be - watching a fire being built for her own execution would have made top five…and yet here it was happening.

It felt like years had passed since she had first been 'ushered' from her cell and brought to the newly erected stake in the centre of the city - but in reality it had probably only been about half an hour. Glinda's hands had been secured tightly around the wooden pole, so that she was made to face forward, and her bare feet were locked in chains. She watched as a group of men worked hard building up the wood pile around her. The wood was layered tall and packed tightly.

It would burn well she knew.

Gilder had a huge team working on the preparations - each member of it being as methodical and cold about their work as the last. It was incredible to think that so much time and effort was being used on what was effectively a glorified murder.

The podium in the centre of Emerald City - a place the blonde knew well, had been transformed into a stage of sorts just for the occasion. The podium was off to the side of where she now stood chained, and the team had somehow managed to erect a black curtain around the whole area, so that both the podium and herself were hid from view.

Glinda guessed this was to build suspense for the whole thing. A bit of a 'who's behind the curtain?' affair to keep the crowd on their toes.

And apparently it was doing just that. Glinda could easily hear the excited chattering of the Ozians' from beyond the curtain. The sound pained her. Had the peoples' lives really become so empty that they found murder to be entertaining? Had Emerald gone mad?

She supposed the crowd had brought their children along too. Why it was practically a family day out! Oh come on kids, let's go watch someone die horribly and painfully! Oh yes, how excellent will that be?

Though, perhaps she should give benefit of the doubt to the people of the city - they may not have been told exactly what was going to happen today. Why, maybe they'd even protest it!

"This is sick and barbaric and we won't stand for it!" is what they'll cry.

_Yeah, and then maybe some pigs will fly by and Oz will crown me their new royal leader. They'll forgive Elphie completely because that happens in real life and everyone will live happily ever after. La la la la la._

She sighed.

_The Ozians' would never protest the death of someone who helped out the 'Wicked' Witch of the West and you know it. Dream all you like, but that fact won't change._

_They'll be baying for my blood._

The situation looked beyond bleak and at that moment Glinda wanted nothing more than to break down completely and cry; to be able to let out an anguished, agonised sound that did justice to just how alone and trapped she was feeling.

But then, what good would that do? Glinda wouldn't give her capturers, Jason especially, the satisfaction of hearing her crumble, no matter how hopeless it all seemed.

The blonde sighed again and noticed the wood pile was pretty much finished. It wouldn't be long now.

"So, how's it all looking up here?"

Glinda turned her head at the question, already knowing the piercingly pretentious voice could only belong to one man.  
She was right. Glinda caught sight of Gilder behind her right shoulder.

"Very good your Ozness," one of the crew, a young man, replied. His head was tilted slightly in a sign of respect. "The preparations are all but ready, all that's left now is to face your public."

Gilder nodded. "Good - I'm glad this has all gone so smoothly." He paused, before continuing in a much grader tone of voice, "today will mark an incredible point in history - it will be forever known as the day we rid Oz of it's unwanted stain of wickedness. And I will be the one remembered for it."

The crew member nodded, quickly agreeing, "you will sir. Forever."

Gilder chuckled. "I'm glad you agree. Never forget that loyalty son - it will lead you to great opportunities one day."

The lackey beamed at the praise like some neglected puppy. "Thank you - thank you your Ozness sir."

Gilder merely nodded, a subtle sign that the man was excused, and turned to walk towards the chained blonde. Their eyes locked in a fierce glare.

"So - how does it feel to be a part of this grand day my dear Glinda?" Gilder asked, stopping in front of her.

Glinda had to resist the urge to spit right in his face. That would most un-ladylike. "If you've come here to gloat Gilder," she began , voice strong, "don't bother. For some strange reason I'm not in the mood to hear you brag about yourself or your 'grand' day, so if you wouldn't mind letting me burn in peace?"

Gilder laughed. "Oh come now Glinda, you're about to make history. Can you imagine being remembered for hundreds of years to come? Surely even _your_ mind isn't so limited that you can't see the great opportunity here."

_Yeah, I'm going down in history as a betrayer of the nation - fantastic._

"You know," Gilder began again in an unusually casual tone - Lurline help her, it was almost cheery, "have I thanked you? … I really want to thank you Glinda, for making this day possible."

Glinda's eyes narrowed. "I don't know what you mean…you're the one who arranged this - well, I would call it an execution but that's a bit misleading. Let's call this what it really is shall we? No need to dress it up in pretty names after all…you're the one who organised this _murder_, weren't you? And since it's my murder you've organised, well, I'm pretty sure I had no sway in the proceedings."

Gilder smiled and wagged his finger around a little. "Oh, oh, now, now Glinda - let's not go pointing fingers. I believe you were the one who tried to murder me first - _weren't you_? That crime alone is punishable by death, let alone the fact that you're an accomplice to the infamous Wicked Witch - well let's just say I think you know you brought this on yourself. "

Glinda's eyes flicked from his and dropped to the floor, unable to deny the truth of that statement. Maybe the attempted assassination of his pompous assed self had seemed like the right thing to do at the time, but ultimately it had led Glinda to her death.

Lurline she had been so stupid.

"Oh and by the by, while you're mulling that over , here's another little gem - did you care to think how sweet little Elphaba will react when she finds out you committed such a heinous crime? Think she'll disown you?"

Gilder laughed at that - a sharp, malicious sound that seemed to cut straight through Glinda's heart.

The blonde glared, fighting the sting of his words. "She won't know," she said, though it came out sounding small and choked. _Damn, I sound like I'm crying._

Regaining her barely sustained composure Glinda raised her head to once again face Gilder. She hoped her pain wasn't obvious.

"She won't know," the blonde repeated, her voice stronger.

"Oh, Glinda, Glinda, Glinda - she'll show. You know as well as I do that Elphaba will come here to save you, and when she does I'll tell her exactly why it is you're chained to a pole in the middle of Emerald City. I'm not a malicious man Glinda," Gilder said. The blonde shot him a disbelieving look, which he noticed, "you may not believe me, but think about it - if you _were_ innocent, you wouldn't be here now would you? Your assassination attempt has tarnished you. Like it or not Glinda, you are guilty and Oz deserves justice for this treason."

"Justice?" Glinda cried, "and what would you know of justice? You have practically destroyed Oz with your own hands! You've banished innocent Animals to the remotest corners of the land - and that's if they're lucky. The Ozians are afraid of you Gilder! -" Glinda paused, taking in the unfazed reaction of the man before her. He really didn't care. The blonde shook her head in frustrated disbelief and continued, "and you've done it all for profit. Money before your people isn't that right Gilder? Not very _just_ if you ask me."

There was silence for a second. Glinda noticed a couple of the workers were making subtle glances their way, no doubt intrigued by the argument.

"Hmm - well luckily no-one has," Gilder finally said, and then more loudly, "no-one has because as far as the people are concerned you're worse than I am. I may make a few restrictions for the good of my people - but you betrayed them. You betrayed them right when they needed you the most," he paused and sniggered nastily, "compared to you, I'm a saint. Face it Glinda, you used to be known as an all-encompassing force for good, but now you're nothing. And when the people see you up here, on this stake - they'll going to be begging me to light it just to watch you burn."

Glinda couldn't reply. All the nasty jabs and quick barbs in the world couldn't defend the blonde from the truth. Emerald was against her. No matter how awfully Gilder continued to treat Oz, in the peoples' eyes Glinda was a wicked creature that needed to be punished. The Ozians' were blind to any other 'truth'.

Gilder's eyebrows rose slightly. 'Hit a nerve, did I?" He asked, wearing a look of pure smugness all the while.

Glinda could only glare. She didn't trust her voice to use it. It may quiver and betray her.

"Ur, your Ozness? We're ready," came a tentative voice from behind Gilder.

Gilder didn't turn around, but he nodded. His eyes stayed trained to Glinda's for a second more. "Ready to face the music sweetheart?"

There was a pause from Glinda - a calculated stop in which the blonde drew in strength, and then, "if it means not having to hear you spout clichéd phrases anymore - then yes," she replied with a imperiously raised brow.

Gilder half smiled and somehow made it look unbelievably evil.

"It's your lucky day Glinda. Normally I'd have you lashed within an inch of your very life for such a comment, but since I'm already having you burnt to death, I'll let this one slide."

"How_ generous_," Glinda spat.

"Yes well, what can I say? That's just me all over."

Glinda said nothing. Gilder shot her another nasty smile, before turning and walking away to the podium.

"Have the witch's chains tightened. I want to make her as uncomfortable as possible," he said while passing one of the crew.

Glinda's jaw clenched. _Not malicious my -_

"Of course sir," the man replied smartly. He moved behind the blonde and roughly jerked her restraints tighter. Glinda held back a cry of pain as the hard metal bit hungrily into her delicate flesh.

"Oh dear - I hope this doesn't leave a stain," Gilder joked from his position at the podium. The crew around him laughed and it was all the blonde could do not to break her strong resolve.

The man behind Glinda finished his work with the chains and she was left for a moment just staring at the black curtain in front of her. The blonde witch struggled with the thought that this would be it. That this was the end.

It was all so impossibly final.

The curtain danced in the light breeze and Glinda was at once reminded of Elphie's own black cloak. It led her to thoughts of the green girl herself - not that she had ever been far from Glinda's mind of course.

_Oh my dear friend please don't risk your own life to try to save mine, you have too much to live for._

It terrified the blonde that Elphie would take the risk and come for her. In fact, Glinda knew her stubborn friend wouldn't even stop to think about the risks - just run headlong into danger and what if she were hurt or even killed because of the blonde witch's foolishness?

"Alright - are we set to go?" cried Gilder suddenly, shaking Glinda from her haunting thoughts.

"All set sir," came the affirmative.

"Good - then let's raise curtain."

And it was then that Glinda just stopped thinking altogether - an all consuming panic had taken root in her body and the blonde suddenly found all she could do was watch with a deep foreboding as the curtain began to rise…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh! Well that was sure dramatic - wonder what will happen ;) heh - it's funny, when I first started writing that bit, the 'Glinda on a stake' bit - it was only meant to be a page or two, but it just got bigger and bigger as I added more dialogue and stuff. I hope it isn't too draggy - do tell if it is.

Ok so I keep promising we're gonna find out if Glinda's going to be rescued or not and I just keep seeming to be putting it off don't I? lol, sorry - next chapter I swear we'll find out :) That'll be my 'to save or not to save' chapter - place your bets now! Ding ding! ;)

I'll get that next chapter up sharpish too - just for you guys (aww)

Anyway my lovelys - review if you fancy it. As always it would be most appreciated.

Broomsticks too all - I'm so happy to be back :)


	16. Life's A Show

Hey everybody 'big wave' :) Wow - thank you all so much for the support. It's good to know that after so long this story still has it's readers :) 

Anyway soooo, here we go - prepare yourselves monkeys, this is it. The big question of will she, won't she? Is about to unveiled!

(lol - woah, how melodramatic ;) )

Lets do it!

**Life's A Show**

The roar of the crowd was instantly massive - reverberating over the whole square as the curtain continued its steady ascent.

It came to a stop once fully lifted, and just as quickly as it had started, the din of the people died. In its wake, a gasp of total shock and surprise echoed from the mouth of every Ozian at the sight unveiled -

Glinda, the former Good Witch of The North, on a stake.

A loud murmuring quickly grew.

The former Good Witch herself could only stand and regard the crowd with tear-rimmed eyes that threatened to release a torrent at any given moment. The blonde couldn't help but think of the thousands of times before that she had stood in front of them - her people…_her_ fellow Ozians.

Now they would be witnesses to her murder. In a way it seemed fitting.

Glinda noticed with some disgust that there were children present. This would make quite an example for them she guessed.

"Fellow Ozians!" Gilder bellowed, quieting the crowd somewhat and causing Glinda to flinch.

That was _her_ line.

"Last night this _witch_ broke into my palace, _crept _into my bed chamber and like a filthy coward, attempted to stab me in my sleep!"

As if on cue the whole crowd let out a rather dramatic gasp of shock, quickly followed by a series of outraged mutterings.

"Of course, my Ozians, you must all know this vile creature," Gilder continued, only pausing to shoot a sneer Glinda's way, "she is no other than Glinda! - former Good Witch of the North!"

That did it.

"Traitor!" someone cried, quickly followed by a unanimous roar of agreement.

"Yes!" Gilder agreed, "she is a traitor - a deceiver of the worst kind - no better than the Wicked Witch of the West herself!"

The crowd began to hiss and boo with a passion. The occasional cry of 'traitor' was thrown in every now and then for good measure.

Glinda tried hard not to focus on it, but it wasn't exactly easy blocking out the cries of thousands.

_Lurline, why this torture? - just burn me already._

The blonde let her head drop, suddenly unable to face the accusation of the people. Their eyes burnt with such hatred it scared Glinda.

"Forgive me. I only ever wanted what was good for Oz," the witch uttered regrettably into her chest.

"What? What was that dear?" Gilder asked suddenly, causing Glinda's head to snap up.

_How had he even heard that?_

The ruler of Oz quickly raised his hands for silence. "Please - please my Ozians, the witch wishes to speak!"

The crowd settled obediently and suddenly all Glinda could see were eyes on her.

"Your defence?" asked Gilder, turning to her. He smiled nastily.

Glinda ignored him and instead looked out to the sea of condemning faces. Her whole body shook. The blonde couldn't remember a time she had felt this terrified to speak. Inwardly, Glinda prepared. She tried desperately to find the words that would make everything alright again. It was just too bad such magical words didn't exist.

Taking in a shaky breath, the former Good Witch began…

"The truth is - is that I have no defence for this crime…I proudly and freely admit that assassinating Gilder was my intention-"

The crowd began murmuring again but Glinda carried on regardless, "I did it because I _hate_ what this man has done to Oz! Though in the end - I couldn't go through with it," she paused, fixing the people with sad eyes and then continued almost to herself, "taking a life…I'd be no better than Gilder. …Ozians! You can't tell me you don't feel the same way about this. Restrictions, Banns - is that really how you want to live?…And what you want for Oz?"

"I think the Ozians are perfectly capable of deciding for themselves how they want to live _witch_," Gilder snarled.

"Exactly. And I think they've already decided, that is - if the raids on your own palace are anything to go by _Gilder_," Glinda sneered right back at him.

"A few reckless individuals who have been rightly punished," he assured the crowd.

They shifted uneasily.

"You restrict and forbid them Gilder!" Glinda cried. Whatever the consequences she needed her opinion to be heard. "How long do you think it'll be before the people realise they deserve better and retaliate?"

Gilder's eyes narrowed. He chuckled. "You underestimate the people - as if they'd believe the word of a filthy witch!"

Turning, he threw his hands up to the crowd in one mighty gesture. "The witch has admitted to her accused treason. I'm sure you'll all agree that there is no forgiveness for this," Gilder paused, his face twisting into a nasty sneer, "all that's left - is to BURN THE WITCH! Ozians! Are you with me?!"

The crowd roared in agreement.

"Burn the witch!" Gilder cried again, raising the din of the people even higher.

He smiled, satisfied at the reaction and turned to Glinda, who was busy glaring daggers his way. "Any last words?" Gilder asked.

Glinda hesitated. She wondered if saying anything now would make even the slightest bit of difference. After all, the Ozians, playing their stupid, easily-lead selves as per usual, just weren't listening at all.

But still the blonde had been given the chance to speak, and so she might as well take it. Glinda wanted to tell the people of her plight - whether they believed it or not. Her voice would shake she knew and foolish tears would undoubtedly run from her already dangerously watery eyes, but she would say her piece. And so it was with a determined expression that she began to speak…

"I know you don't believe me, but I was never wicked," Glinda paused. She was right, her voice was shaking - and badly. The blonde closed her eyes briefly, took three deep breaths and tried again, "the act I attempted last night, though unforgivable in your eyes, was done purely out of love for Oz and its people."

"You're a traitor to us all!" someone shouted from the crowd. They sounded male - not that that made any difference of course, but it was an observation.

Glinda nodded at the comment. A rogue tear slid down her cheek.

"I'm sorry…that I was never good enough for all of you," the blonde managed to choke out. She suddenly understood exactly how Elphaba felt - forever striving to do the right thing but somehow it never being good enough no matter how hard you tried. In the eyes of perfection you would always fall short it seemed.

"I hope," the girl's voice cracked. She paused to clear her throat. "I hope this makes you all happy."

Glinda winched at the defeated echo in her voice. Was this really the end?

"Oh trust us - it will!" Gilder roared, throwing his arms up once again at the jostling, cheering mass of people.

"Burn the witch!" came the cry, which soon erupted into a murderous chant.

"Burn the witch!" "Burn the witch!" "Burn the witch!"

The crowd laughed and cheered, the chant growing ever stronger as the torch of flames was carried onto the podium. The man holding the torch paused next to Gilder for dramatic effect, before thrusting the thing upwards, towards the mob. They went wild with applause.

Glinda felt completely alone. No-one here would defend her - no-one cared. She really was going to die here. What was even worse was that she'd leave this world to the happy, death chant of those she once loved and who once loved her.

It was too much.

"Goodbye sweetheart," Gilder spat from his position at the podium.

Glinda looked to him, hoping against hope to find something in those eyes that offered forgiveness or even regret - sweet Lurline, anything human would do - but it was a pointless search. There was nothing. The man didn't care any more than the people did. She really was alone.

The torchbearer jumped down from the speech podium and in very deliberate strides, made his way over to the chained blonde.

Glinda whimpered. A tight, all-consuming fear had suddenly grasped the blonde in its deathly hold and now she found herself paralyzed - just left to watch as her fate loomed ever closer.

Seconds seemed to slow and oddly, in her last moments, Glinda found herself thinking of her parents. She wondered were they ashamed? Their opinion used to mean everything to her. Had they heard of what she had done? Were they here now, watching the burning and mumbling good riddance to bad blood?

The torchbearer stepped ever closer and the crowds cheers of anticipation blurred in her mind.

What would Elphie feel?

The blonde smiled lightly. Of course, it was only right that her dear friend enter Glinda's thoughts at some point.

And then all too soon her executioner was by her side. Glinda felt the flames lick hungrily at her legs as the man kneeled to light the wood pile.

The blonde let out a choked sob of fear as she wondered how badly this would hurt - and for how long. Surely it would be over soon? Surely.

"STOP!" came the demand and miraculously the torchbearer did.

All looked to the voice and instantly cries of alarm and horror erupted throughout the crowd. Many pointed to the sky. A murmuring started up and Glinda, in a moment of the purest relief she had ever felt, choked out a teary laugh. A smile sprang to the blonde's lips.

She couldn't believe it.

Elphie.

Gilder sneered. "I knew it!" he cried, turning to look at Glinda. The blonde's eyes flicked to him. "I knew she wasn't dead."

"Light that pyre and I swear to Lurline you'll regret it!" warned Elphaba, from her broomstick.

The man's eyes widened, quickly stepping away from the blonde but glancing at Gilder for guidance.

The ruler of Oz ignored the pathetic excuse for a man and jumped down from the podium. Slowly he approached the green witch.

"Why, if it isn't the Wicked Witch of the West herself. What a pleasure."

Elphaba's eyes narrowed. "Obviously my reputation precedes me, Gilder, _supposedly_ great ruler of Oz."

Gilder's eyebrows rose. "As apparently does mine."

The green girl's eyes flicked to Glinda.

"Let her go Gilder," Elphaba growled, "you know she's done nothing wrong here."

The crowd began to mumble loudly, while Gilder smiled in that evil way of his.

"Apparently," he began, "you and I have a great difference of opinion on what is right and what is wrong." Gilder's head turned to the chained blonde, before looking back to Elphaba. "Obviously you don't know your dear friend as well as you think you do."

"And obviously you talk too much," the green girl spat. Her eyes swept over the crowd in disgust. "There once existed a time where I wanted nothing but the best for Oz and her people. But now I realise that you're all so useless and pathetic you deserve everything you get! This man," Elphaba cried, pointing fiercely to Gilder, "has done nothing but make Oz suffer, and yet you follow him like a bunch of idiotic lapdogs!"

The people booed and jeered loudly at the words.

"I have no sympathy for any of you!" the witch spat, though her voice was somewhat lost in the sea of venomous taunts from the crowd.

Gilder regarded the whole scene with an amused smirk, before quite casually, but loudly stating, "your friend attempted to murder me last night - did you know that witch?"

Elphaba's head snapped to him in a look of confusion. That sobered her.

The green witch's eyes flicked to Glinda, only to find the blonde girl unable to look at her.

For a second Elphaba found herself lost in momentary shock. Surely it wasn't true. Her Glinda? Murder? No.

Gilder laughed. "Shocked? - I know it took me by surprise as well. She really does look like a harmless kitten doesn't she?"

"You're lying!" the green witch snarled. Clearly Gilder was just trying to confuse her. Divide and conquer - that's what was going on here.

But his Ozness merely shook his royal head. "And why my dear green monstrosity would I want to do that? I could have this girl punished for so many crimes against Oz it's untrue - I needn't make up some assassination story to do it." He turned to Glinda. "What do you say witch? Want to tell your dear friend what really happened?"

Glinda looked to Elphaba in panic, willingly herself to speak, but somehow unable to form the words.

The green witch's eyes closed briefly at the reaction, face regretful, before she turned back to Gilder.

"It doesn't matter," she said quietly.

Gilder's eyebrows rose. "So you will attempt to rescue an assassin? - You really are building quite a criminal record for yourself."

"Well - I'm doing so well, why stop now?" Elphaba spat.

The crowd erupted into a fit of boos. Elphaba gave them all a dirty look.

"Oh good," Gilder sneered, "I was hoping there'd be a struggle." Grandly he turned to the crowd, arms raised. "Let it be known! - Both Wicked Witches' will now be punished for their heinous crimes against our fair Oz! Archers!"

And from nowhere dozens of arrows suddenly filled the sky - each deadly point heading straight for Elphaba.

The people cheered as Glinda gasped.

Elphaba's eyes widened, and in a flash she dived under the stream of raging arrows. They struck harmlessly to the ground, a good distance from the jostling crowd.

With the people baying for her blood below, the green witch twirled and weaved her way through the next flight of arrows. She turned sharply, wincing as a rogue shaft struck her in the side.

The green witch wouldn't let it stop her though.

In the second it took the archers to reload, Elphaba had shot up through the sky, turned to a stop a good distance away - hoping she might be out of range - and began one of her spells. Luckily the green girl now knew most of the Grimmerie off by heart.

The mob spooked at the unknown language.

"She'll bewitch us all!" one man shouted, causing the whole crowd to panic.

They rushed from the centre, falling over one another in their fright.

"Wait my Ozians! The wicked can do no harm to those with good hearts - she's only trying to scare you!" Gilder cried, trying to bring back some semblance of order to the crowd.

But apparently that wasn't going to happen. Gilder swore and turned to the torchbearer cowering by his side.

"Well," he snapped, "what are you waiting for? Light that bloody pyre!"

The man however, did nothing. His terrified gaze was locked on the hovering witch. Gilder swore again - things were definitely not going as planned. Angrily, he snatched the torch away from the useless man. "Remind me to fire you," Gilder muttered, striding towards the chained blonde, before a roar of terror stopped him in his tracks.

Gilder turned just in time to witness the whole square be immersed in a thick, dark cloud.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DUN DUN DUUUUN! Lol. Hey everybody. Hoped you all liked that. Sorry there were so many gasps of shock in this chapter lol - but you know, a lot of shocking stuff happened ;)

So there we go - of course Elphie has come to the aid of her dear friend, and in such style too ;) Keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter which, actually should be with us real soon as I'm already half way through it! Lol - I know, what's going on? I've gone mad hehe.

Review and a monkey will get its wings…or something.


	17. Accusations And Forgiveness

Hey hey everybody :-D Hope you're all doing well.

Can I just say a really, really huge thank you to all those continuing to read this story and for those leaving reviews. They're fantastic, and I really appreciate the continued support. This is most definitely one of the nicest places I've ever had the pleasure of visiting on the web, because you guys make it so - so thank you everyone :-D

I also would like to give a deserved shout-out to MysticMeg. You have (along with many others, I'm not selling anyone else short here) helped me so much. You're forever giving me incredibly helpful pointers on so many different aspects of writing. I've really improved because of your incredible proof-reading skillz ;) and I hope you know I really appreciate it. Everyone - I really appreciate it!

Lol - hey is everyone getting that I appreciate the support here ;)

Wow ok so mini-Oscar speech over; now let's get on to some story! Yeah! This one's a bit cute and friendshippy…but who doesn't love that eh? ;)

Enjoyify!

Accusations and Forgiveness

Blind. Glinda was completely and utterly blind. The fog spell Elphie had expertly conjured was so thick; even the blonde's own nose wasn't visually accessible to her.

_Hmm, not that a nose ever is that visually accessible mind you…_

Glinda shook her head in bewilderment at the wayward thought.

_And why am I debating this? Might there be more pressing matters at hand right now? - Oh, like not dying perhaps?! _

"Everybody try and stay calm! - It'll do no good to panic," the blonde heard Gilder cry from somewhere off to her right.

From the screams and commotion of the crowd, it didn't sound like he was particularly helping.

_Right, enough about noses - it's time to focus and get the hell out of here. _

This was her chance.

Wiggling, Glinda tried to squeeze her hands out from the impossibly tight, metal grasp of the chains; an idea that seemed only to succeed in making her sore wrists that much sorer - when a hand suddenly cupped over the blonde's mouth and another went to her shoulder.

Glinda automatically struggled at the touch.

"Settle down Glinda - it's me," came the hushed voice.

The blonde instantly grew still. "Elphie?" she asked, though it came out sounding muffled against the green girl's hand.

"Yes - now ssshhh," Elphaba whispered.

Glinda did.

The blonde witch was truly impressed how thick Elphie's fog spell was. Her friend was so close the blonde could actually feel Elphaba's breathe against her face, and yet she couldn't see the green woman at all. Elphie truly was a master of her craft.

The blonde felt Elphaba remove the hand from her mouth. She muttered something - an incantation perhaps?

Minutes ticked by. Glinda found herself holding breath so as not to disturb Elphie - and then suddenly the chains just fell away, clattering to the ground.

Glinda was finally free, and after a day of being chained up, she didn't think there could be a better feeling in the entire world. Well…except for when she found her best friend alive again after six months of her being dead of course. But still the blonde felt pretty damn good.

With Elphaba's help, Glinda gingerly got seated on her friend's trusty broom, before the green girl mounted it herself with much more confidence.

A swift kick-off from the ground by Elphie and the broomstick was airborne. It took a total of ten seconds before the pair were completely immersed in cloud.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many minutes later and the fog had cleared.

The people of Emerald blinked around in shock - no-one really saying anything.

All eyes turned to the stake. It was completely empty.

Gilder swore once again (really his mother would be ashamed) and turned to look out to the open sky.

_That's right, run off like the scared little dogs you are. I swear you'll both pay for this. I'll bring the whole of Oz down on your heads! I swear you'll have nowhere to run! _

Gilder almost felt obliged to laugh villainously at the thought - with arms outstretched and thunder roaring in the background…but he might have looked a bit mad doing that, so instead he restrained himself to sneering nastily.

_As Oz as my witness - I will have justice! _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glinda watched as the green city with its ominous glow passed by beneath her, before the blonde's eyes returned to Elphaba. Or rather the back of Elphaba's head, which is all Glinda had seen since the beginning of their dramatic escape together.

She sighed.

They had been flying for a good while now and her green friend hadn't said even a word.

Of course the blonde had tried to skim over the awkwardness and a get a conversation rolling. She had thanked Elphaba profusely for her brave rescue until the blonde was blue in the face. But the green witch had merely shrugged in response, as if it didn't matter one bit to her.

"Elphie," Glinda tried. Her eyes fell to the arrow still lodged in her friend's side. "Elphie, we need to get that arrow out."

Elphaba said nothing to her friend's concern. Glinda was getting annoyed now. If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was being ignored. As well as clashing colours in an otherwise gorgeous ensemble.

"Elphie? - Oh come on this is ridiculous!"

The blonde heard her green friend sigh, before suddenly the broom revered up. Glinda had to make a frantic grab at Elphaba's cloak to keep from tumbling off the end.

The pair moved high above the clouds, before coming to an abrupt stop. Still Elphaba stayed facing forward.

There were a few horrible minutes of uncomfortable silence.

Unsure what to do to make things better, Glinda reached out and placed her hand gently on Elphaba's shoulder.

The blonde felt her friend flinch at the touch and Glinda had to resist the urge to feel hurt.

_Everything's just getting to her - that's all, _she reasoned.

"Elphie?" Glinda asked quietly, squeezing her friend's shoulder in gentle persuasion to get her to talk. Lurline, she really needed Elphie to say something right now.

The green girl sighed heavily. "The arrow can wait."

Glinda was quick to disagree, "I don't think -"

"Is it true?" Elphaba cut in sharply.

Glinda blinked, a little thrown by the harshness of her friend's voice. "Is - is what true?"

Elphaba twisted around, finally looking at her blonde friend. The green girl's eyes were hard and serious, and despite knowing Elphaba for so long now, Glinda couldn't help but feel slightly intimated under the intense glare.

"The attempted murder," Elphaba expanded icily.

Glinda dropped her eyes, but nodded.

Elphaba swallowed. "I see. Lurline help me, I never thought I'd see the day."

Glinda felt a lump form in the back of her throat. The disappointment in her friend's voice was obvious - and it killed the blonde to hear it.

"I'm sorry Elphie," she said in a tiny voice.

Elphaba laughed bitterly. "Sorry?"

The blonde closed her eyes against foolish tears. Elphie was right - what good would 'sorry' do for anyone? She had tried to commit murder. Lurline, Glinda could hardly believe it herself.

"Glinda, I'd never suspect this of you. This makes you no better than that pompous bastard himself!"

The blonde's tear-rimmed eyes snapped up. "I know it would have Elphie! That's why I couldn't go through with it!" she cried, and then a little quieter, "I didn't want to be that person."

Glinda hugged herself as no-one else seemed to be volunteering support at this moment in time.

Elphaba's hard expression didn't falter at her friend's obvious upset.

"Well congratulations for figuring that out in time Glinda, but that doesn't help! This is why me and Fiyero were so against you coming here! The Ozians have seen us now - they'll come after us. Damn it Glinda, do you even realise what you've done!"

Something in Glinda snapped then and suddenly she found herself crying. It wasn't a desperate ploy to win some sympathy, the blonde didn't deserve that - she just physically couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "I'm sorry," the girl choked, voice cracking badly. She took a gasp of breath. "I'm sorry Elphie. I was just so desperate to make things better. I just wanted Oz back to the way it used to be."

"And to hell with the consequences right?"

Glinda stared, eyes shinning. "Of course not. I never meant for this to happen." She sighed. "I'm sorry I only ever seem to mess things up. I'll understand if you hate me Elphie - no more than I hate myself."

And with that, the blonde dropped her head in a fitful of anguished tears.

Elphaba found her eyes soften at the act. She watched as her dear friend of so many years cried lightly into her palms and was suddenly reminded of how young Glinda really was - too young for all of this. Hell, they were both too young for all of this.

The green girl sighed. _So Glinda made a mistake - aren't we all entitled to do such things? _

"What you did was selfish, stupid and completely irresponsible," Elphaba began, quite harshly. She paused and gently lifted her friend's drooping head. Softening her voice, she continued, "but I know you only did what you thought was right. And as for hating you - I don't think I ever could."

Glinda smiled a little, despite the bleak situation. "Does this mean that you forgive me?"

Elphaba looked at the blonde with gentle, yet completely unreadable eyes. "Well despite how recklessly you behaved…I want you to know that I do understand your reasons behind it." The green witch laughed a little. "Why I practically wrote the book on guilt…so I know how you feel. You were trying to do a good thing and in some crazy way that's commendable, but Glinda, the wrong thing done for the right reason is still the wrong thing - you understand that right?"

The blonde nodded, her tears now dying somewhat. "I know Elphie," she said. The green witch nodded. There was a pause and then, "I could have gone through with it," Glinda uttered suddenly, as if entertaining the idea, "I could have made Oz better again…but then what would that have made me? How can you kill violence with violence and expect it to end there? …so that's why I didn't."

The blonde looked out to the distance, her expression thoughtful.

"That's why you couldn't," Elphaba correctly softly.

"Yes," Glinda agreed, turning back to face Elphie. She let out a teary laugh, "apparently I didn't come complete with a killer instinct."

"I'm glad," Elphaba replied simply.

The girls looked at each other, both smiling lightly.

"So…you do forgive me then?" the blonde asked again after a moment. She needed to know that the only friendship that ever truly mattered to her was still okay.

Elphaba smirked, to Glinda's absolute relief. "Well it's either that or the rest of this broomstick ride's going to be really uncomfortable." The green girl's eyes flicked to her wounded side. She winched. "And Lurline knows I'm already going to be feeling enough of that." Elphaba shrugged lightly then, "plus, how exactly could I stay angry at you with those teary eyes of yours? I'd crack in seconds."

The two girls laughed. It felt good.

Elphaba turned to face forward, and then continued, "It's what we do now that's important Glinda. Somehow we'll get through this."

_Or damn well die trying. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Fiyero was busy pacing around anxiously, wearing a hole in the ground, when the girls landed ten minutes later in the woodland near the city.

He and Elphaba had decided it would be much safer if she went alone to find Glinda - but the wait for their safe return had been agonising.

The Winkie prince ran to the pair as soon as they touched down. "Oh thank the gods you're both alright!" he cried, rushing in to hug them both. Fiyero pulled up short however, when he noticed the arrow protruding from his green friend's side.

His eyes widened. "Elphie!" he hollered, "good grief are you alright?!"

"Peachy," Elphaba replied through clenched teeth. She took a step forward, winched and grabbed at her side. "Oh fine, so maybe it might hurt a little."

Both Glinda and Fiyero rushed to support the green woman as she bent over in pain.

"Well I would think so - you do have an arrow sticking out of your side!" said Fiyero, master of the obvious. He shook his head. "What the hell happened?!"

Elphaba let out a shaky breath as if it were all a bit too much to cope with. She looked to Fiyero. "Well shockingly Gilder didn't really agree with our rescue plans and decided to get a little archer-happy."

"We need to get it out!" Glinda shrieked in panic.

"Yes," Elphaba agreed, sounding much calmer than her blonde friend, "but not here - we had better get back to Kiamo Ko first."

"Elphie-"

"Glinda, please trust me - I know what I'm talking about," Elphaba cut in. She took a breath. "The arrow needs to be removed and the wound sterilised. If we do that here there's a huge chance we could be caught…plus this place isn't particularly sterile," the green woman added, glancing at the dirt floor, no doubt littered with crawling things and jagged stones.

Glinda sighed. "Fine, alright - but we're going by bubble."

Fiyero's eyes widened in sudden alarm. "Bubble?! But - but, that's even worse than the bloody broom!"

Glinda had to resist the urge to giggle at her friend's fear of heights. It wasn't quite the time or place. "My bubbles will protect Elphie and her wound from any harsh conditions…plus," she added with a smirk, "they're completely clean."

Elphaba arched a brow. "Was that a pointed remark at my broom?"

Glinda smiled. "Of course not," she said brightly, and then a little quieter, "it's true though."

"But your bubbles are transparent!" Fiyero cried, making a face, "and they're bubbles! What if they burst? Am I the only one worried about travelling in a hollowed-out circle of water?"

Elphaba looked to him. "Want to ride my broom?"

"Look, this is a ridiculous argument," Glinda cut in, "Fiyero, Elphie's hurt - we're going to get her out of here and it's going to be by bubble. I assure you they're perfectly safe. They're a little bit studier than your average bath bubble you know - now hold this," she ordered, shoving Elphaba's broom into his hands. "I'll summon a bubble around each of us, and Fiyero you can ride with the broom to make yourself feel better."

Fiyero looked at the blonde as if she was mad. "What? How's this broom going to help me feel any safer?"

Glinda waved a distracted hand about and shushed him. Fiyero shook his head in defeat.

"Oh come on Yero," Elphaba said, leaning lightly on his shoulder for support, "this will be fun. I've always wanted to know what flying in one of Glinda's bubble feels like," she paused to give her height-fearing friend a sideways glance, "plus, if we do happen to run into turbulence at least you've got my broom at hand for an emergency crash landing."

Fiyero shot the green woman a tight smile. "Why thank you Elphie, now I'm free from fear."

Elphaba shrugged - with difficulty. "Hey it could be worse - you could be travelling with an arrow lodged in your side," she deadpanned.

The Winkie prince gave his friend a genuine look of sympathy and squeezed her shoulder in a sideways hug so as not to aggravate the wound. "I'm sorry Elphie. Lurline, what am I thinking complaining about heights when you're standing here suffering."

"Oh it's alright - I know how much of a baby you can be," she said, smirking mischievously.

Fiyero laughed good-naturedly and gave Elphaba's shoulder another little squeeze to show his support.

Taking advantage of Fiyero's distracted mind, Glinda stood back from her two friends and concentrated solely on her objective. It wasn't long before the three friends were tucked securely into their own separate bubbles.

"Ok," Glinda said from hers, "no one panic but I'm going to gently move the bubbles upwards and then we're going to fly off."

Fiyero made a terribly un-masculine noise from his bubble as it started to rise.

"Fiyero relax," Glinda cooed.

The prince made a face at the blonde and reminded himself not to look down. The feeling of weightlessly he suddenly had was most unsettling.

Elphaba was having no such trouble. "Wow," she breathed, "this is amazing. I mean on the broom you're sitting on something solid but now - it feels like you're really flying."

Glinda smiled. The blonde was sure she had never seen her green friend smile quite so broadly, or have such a fascinated glow in her eyes. "Glad you're enjoying the ride Elphie," Glinda laughed, "now everybody hang on, we're going to start moving forwards very quickly in just a few seconds."

Fiyero closed his eyes tightly, wondering exactly what there was to hang on to besides the broom he was almost splintering due to his nervous, claw-like grip on it.

And suddenly the bubbles surged forward and Fiyero tried to resist the urge to yell out in terror - but failed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok - I know this 'Fiyero's afraid of flying - everybody laugh at his expense' thing, might be getting a little old now lol - but you know 'shrugs' - I'll try to stop doing it quite so often ;) But seriously though - riding in a bubble, yeah might be quite cool but blimey it would scary! I'd be terrified riding in the 'bubble' they use in the musical - and you're strapped into that! Lol

Anyway enough about bubbles, I hope you all enjoyed this. Originally this chapter was much bigger, but I decided to half it as the whole thing together was like mucho, crazy big (hence not a lot happening in this chapter really…sorry about that!) The next chapter's obviously done though so I'll be posting that super soon.

If you get the urge to review - don't fight it! Lol - byes e byes.


	18. Arrows Can Be A Real Pain In The Side

Hey all - see? Told yah I'd have this up quick as a split (or something) - everybody be proud ;)

Hmm - unusually I don't have much to say (oh my god - what's wrong with me?! Lol) so I'll just not say anything and let you guys enjoy the yummy arrow-ey goodness :-D

And yes I know the title is genius - you don't have to say it ;-)

Arrows Can Be A Real Pain In The Side 

"Fiyero - you're hurting her!" Glinda cried, sliding down next to Elphie.

The pair had placed pillows and sheets on the floor in the living area, before laying the green girl gently onto them. Her head was propped up with a cushion.

"It's ok Glinda," Elphaba croaked, before crying out lightly as the arrow was forced further out from her side. "I can hardly feel a thing."

This was an obvious lie. Glinda looked at her green friend in concern and then to Fiyero. "Be gentle," she urged.

Fiyero shot the blonde an annoyed look. "Do you want to do this?!" Clenching his jaw, Fiyero gave the arrow one last huge pull. Elphaba let out a terrible cry as the shaft ripped itself through her side, before fully being removed.

Glinda held back tears at the heart-wrenching noise.

"Alright the arrow's out Elphie," Fiyero said, dropping it to the floor in disgust. He was breathing heavily and suddenly looked quite pale.

Elphaba nodded and took a shaky breath. "We'll need to sterilise the wound…can you go down to the cellar and grab the strongest alcohol you can find?"

Glinda winched, imagining the pain that would cause her friend, while Fiyero nodded and left the room.

"Oh Glin, please don't make that face - I'm trying hard not to think about this."

Glinda glanced to the green girl. "Oh Elphie, I'm so sorry - this is all my fault! If I hadn't-"

"Glin," Elphaba sighed, "you know as well as I do that regrets are pointless, as well as time-consuming. I wouldn't have gone to you if I didn't want to and, to quote the Great Glinda herself - if I were to do it all again I would, in a heartbeat - faster even."

Both girls smiled, as a single tear rolled its way down Glinda's cheek. Elphaba patted the blonde's arm, albeit awkwardly. "Now stop making this all about you - I'm the one in pain here."

Glinda laughed. Elphaba did the same, before instantly regretting it when her side cried out in protest.

_Alright so no laughing for the time being then. _

"We'll be ok," Glinda said softly, almost to herself.

Elphaba nodded. "Yes, we will." There was a pause. "So you're ok - yeah?" she asked hesitantly, "he - Gilder, he didn't do anything to you?"

_Well that was sure out of the blue. _Glinda dropped her gaze.

Elphaba eyed her friend in concern. "Glinda?"

The blonde closed her eyes briefly, wondering - should she tell Elphie about Jason? What good would that do except make her green friend worry unnecessarily? It wasn't as if she was hurt because of it after all…emotional scarring not included.

Glinda swallowed a sudden lump in the back of her throat and looked back to her friend. "You're amazing," she said suddenly, "here you are suffering, and you're worried about me?"

Elphaba smiled lightly at the comment. "When will you learn Glin - I'll always worry about you."

The blonde gave her friend an odd look. She laughed. "You'll always worry about me? Uh, in the way that I'm a tad insane and you worry for my mental health or -"

"In the way that you're my best friend and I'll always look out for you," Elphaba clarified, smirking.

"Ahhh," Glinda laughed, "that kind of worried." The blonde smiled down at her green friend before adding, "Well you can tell the worry wart in you to stop, because I'm fine and alive. I'm alive because of you Elphie - thank you."

The pair shared a look then. It was a moment that offered support to the days ahead and forgiveness for times past - something so comfortable and reassuring, words needn't be used to spoil it.

Fiyero chose that moment to rush back into the room, complete with alcohol and some clean cloths. He dropped to his knees beside Elphaba.

"Ok Elphie - you ready?" he asked, eyes wide.

Elphaba gritted her teeth and nodded. Something told her that this was going to sting.

Glinda grasped her green friend's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to show her support. She wouldn't let Elphie go through this alone.

Fiyero uncorked the bottle and glanced at Elphaba's wound grimly. "So - I just pour it?"

"All over the wound yes."

Fiyero closed his eyes briefly and took a breath. "Alright." The Winkie prince gave himself a moment to inwardly prepare, before carefully pouring the powerful liquid over the wounded area. His hand shook violently.

Elphaba was unable to suppress the horrible cry that left her throat at the action, and Glinda almost lost her hand to the ensuing squeeze. The blonde tried not to voice her discomfort - this was about Elphie.

By the time Fiyero had finished applying the alcohol and was wrapping the wound, Elphaba was completely exhausted and breathing heavily.

Glinda had changed her position so that now Elphie's head was cradled in her lap. She was working hard at soothing her friend - stroking her hair and running circles across Elphaba's palm with her thumb. The blonde had never seen her friend look so vunerable before. It was strange but Glinda had always viewed Elphie as this unbeatable force - a whirlwind of strong will and power that could never be brought down.

But now…

Who knew she could ever look so defenceless.

"You're all set Elphie," Fiyero announced suddenly, sliding up next to Glinda and knocking the blonde from her thoughts.

Elphaba smiled weakly. "Thank you Yero."

Glinda nodded. "Truly - I would have been completely hopeless if the job were left up to me."

Fiyero smiled, pleased he could help. "Well you're all welcome," he said, "now Elphie are you going to be ok?"

Elphaba nodded lightly.

"You need sleep Elphie," Glinda told her worriedly.

"No, it won't be long until Gilder finds us - I - I need to help." The green witch made an attempt to move but was held down by the surprisingly strong grips of her friends. _What had they been working out? _She looked to both. Her eyes felt so terribly heavy suddenly - maybe that arrow had done more damage than she originally thought.

"I need to help fight," she tried again, wincing as her voice shook with the mere effort of it. Her body really wasn't helping her argument any.

"Oh yes - and how do you expect to do that Elphie?" Glinda asked, not waiting for an answer however, she continued, "you can barely stand!"

Elphaba's eyes flicked to her blonde friend somewhat annoyed. "Well I haven't really been given the chance to find my balance," she replied pointedly.

Glinda smiled a little and gently brushed a wayward strand of sleek dark hair away from her friend's face. "Well then, why don't you find your balance on the way to your bedroom hmm?"

Elphaba opened her mouth to protest further but Fiyero was quick to cut in, "Elphie, come on, let's not waste valuable time arguing. Here's a compromise - you sleep for a little while, get some of your strength back - while me and Glinda work on a plan. Deal?"

"You know it makes sense," Ginda added, "you wouldn't be any good to anyone the way you are now. Besides, we're miles away from the city. If indeed Gilder does come for us, it will take him a good couple of days to get here and even then, he'd still need to find us."

Elphaba sighed in defeat. "Alright, you win - once again logic prevails. Though I doubt I'll be able to sleep with knowing what's to come."

"Try Elphie," Glinda urged softly, "it's the only way you'll get better."

Elphaba nodded.

"Alright then Miss.Wicked, let's get you to bed." Bending down, Fiyero scooped Elphaba's tiny frame into his arms and easily lifted her up. He was careful to be gentle.

It really felt odd to be holding his strong, independent Elphie in such a cradled, protective fashion.

"I take offence to that wicked remark," the green witch muttered.

"Don't worry now, we'll sort this out," Glinda said, smiling lightly with a confidence she didn't quite feel.

The blonde knew the façade wouldn't fool Elphie for a second. The green girl had a way of seemingly being able to glimspe right into her very soul. But Elphaba nodded anyway, saying, "Yes, we will."

Fiyero carried her off then. A few minutes passed before he made it back to the room.

Glinda looked to him. "Is she ok?"

Fiyero shrugged. "Frustrated as hell that she can't do anything to help, but yeah, generally she's ok."

Glinda nodded lightly. A second passed by in silence. The blonde noticed the sheets they had layed out for Elphaba were slightly bloodied and dappled with alcohol residue…it would stain no doubt.

Fiyero sighed, breaking the silence. "What are we going to do Glinda?"

"I don't know," the blonde replied so quietly Fiyero almost didn't catch it.

"Gilder has undoubtedly organised some kind of attack force by now - he's pissed off and heading this way with well-trained men that will easily out-number us probably by hundreds!…oh that's good," the Winkie prince said, "for a moment there I thought we were in trouble."

"This really isn't the time to joke Fiyero."

"Who's joking?"

Glinda sighed. "We can't just stand here talking about how against the odds we are," she said, ignoring Fiyero's unhelpful comment, "what we need is a plan. We have a super powerful witch and semi-powerful witch at our disposal - and well, you can use a gun can't you Fiyero?"

He nodded. "Yes, but I'm not going to use one on innocent people."

Glinda had a sudden brief flashback of her attempted assasination and shivered. She took a breath. "No - I know…it just might ward them off slightly."

"So we have us - us three against an army," Fiyero said slowly. He sighed. "We'll have to move."

Glinda looked to him questioningly. "What?"

"Move on," Fiyero expanded, "from here."

Glinda shot him a look of disbelief. "You mean run away?"

Fiyero shook his head and grasped the bridge of his nose in frustration. "What? - Glinda, Elphie's hurt alright? And certainly not at full spell-casting ability…and, have all the confidence that you like in us - _we_ can't defeat an army."

"You're very quick to assume Gilder's sending an army after us," Glinda shot back, "do you really think we're worth that much trouble?"

"Glinda - you and Elphie humiliated him in front of his own people. This man's got an ego the size of Oz - he's not going to let you get away with that lightly. Gilder's going to find us…it's all a matter of when."

"Yes, you're right. Gilder will find us wherever we go, "Glinda said, "so what's the point in running? If we move, it'll just be as you said yourself Fiyero - we'd be on the run again. Don't you think it's about time we stop running and do what we said we'd do in the first place and _fight? _I don't know about you Fiyero, but I'm tired of waiting in the sidelines - just watching as Oz crumbles. I say we take down Gilder and his reign of destruction and work to make Oz right again."

Fiyero stared. His expression was suddenly angry. "Right, because we all know that worked so well the last time you tried it Glinda!"

The blonde recoiled from the words as if she'd been slapped. "…Fiyero."

"Glinda," Fiyero started, "I'm sorry for what happened to you in your previous existence and I can understand why you feel so responsible for all this, but it's time to start living in the now. And right now I have to get you two to safety - that is my only priority."

"And leave Gilder and his men to wreck havoc on Oz?" Glinda asked sharply, before quickly adding, "that's selfish Fiyero - this is my fault-"

"Yeah exactly!"

Glinda stared at her friend, eyes wide with hurt. She didn't respond - she didn't know _how _to respond to that.

"You want to talk about selfish Glinda? Selfish is running off trying to be a hero and not even stopping to think how your actions might be putting other people's lives at risk! - People you _claim_ to care about!" Fiyero snapped, crazed with a sudden anger and unable to stop himself, "damn it Glinda, Elphie could be dead right now because of you!"

The blonde was so shocked by the outburst she shook. Tears rushed to her eyes. "Well thank you Fiyero. Do you not think I'm beating myself up enough about this already? Do you not think I know Elphie could have died in that square because I was stupid enough to get myself caught? It's nice to know that I can count on my friends to forgive and forget!"

That was it. Glinda couldn't stay there - she had to leave. Grabbing her black cloak, the blonde headed for the door.

"Glinda - I'm sorry," Fiyero cried, rushing after his friend's quickly retreating form, "please Glinda, you can't leave!"

The blonde got to the door, paused and turned around. Tears glistened freely in her eyes. "I know what I did was stupid Fiyero - bu, but I would think you would know me well enough to know I was only doing what I thought was right," she paused to take in a shuddering breath, "now, I have a plan. Stay here with Elphie, I'll be back soon. If they come before I return, please get yourself and Elphie to safety."

And with that Glinda left.

Fiyero sighed heavily, just left to stare at the door and wait.

"Damn it," the Winkie prince muttered.

Sometimes he really was an idiot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woah - melodrama ;) So yes, alright the alcohol. That was a calculated choice. But I reasoned to sterilise a deep arrow wound, it would either be: suffer terrible pain like the sting of a thousand bees with the alcohol or searing, hot pain with a red-hot poker from the fire. …hmmm, neither are that good for our poor green girl - but in the end I decided to go with the alcohol - make of that what you will ;-)

Thanks for reading duckies. …and you know if you did happen to want to review, that's ok. :-D Oh plus, hopefully I'll be getting Broadband on my computer soon (yay!) which means I won't have the Internet while it gets all installed and whatnot - so if I don't upload my next chapter for a while, you'll know why :-D Much love!


	19. Outcast Village

Hello everyone :-) Hope your all well. Sorry for the long, long, long update. I actually can't blame the Broadband installation, as we still haven't got it! (I know - how long?) We're actually be getting it within the next week, so again, I'm afraid I won't be able to update in at least a week. Sorry dudies.

But ho hum, no worries - here's the next chapter! Yay! I hope ya'll like it, oh and hey - let's all count the musical references! Lol, I don't know why, but there's a few of them in this first bit. Hmm weird. Subconscious musical withdrawal symptoms perhaps? ;) En-jelly-joy. It's quite long!

Outcast Village 

Fiyero sat stiffly on an uncomfortable, wooden chair placed next to Elphaba's bedside. He had become tired of staring at the front door, waiting for Glinda to return. So, for a change of pace, he was now waiting for Elphie to wake up instead. More waiting sure, but this way he got to sit down at least.

Fiyero sighed, far too heavily for someone who once claimed to 'dance through' life, and dropped his head in his hands. He was so worried.

Glinda had been gone for practically the whole day now. That was almost eleven hours, which was almost six hundred and sixty minutes. It was too long.

A million thoughts, each as awful as the last, ran through his mind on a continuous loop that seemed intent on torturing him.

_Where did she go? _

_Is she ok? _

_Why isn't she back yet? _

_What if she's hurt? _

_Blast. _

If only he hadn't flown off the handle at her like that, maybe Glinda would have actually taken the time to explain her plan to him.

"Damn it," he cursed quietly.

Fiyero hoped beyond naturally hoping that Glinda, stupidly brave and headstrong as she was, hadn't run off to do anything heroic…like take on Gilder's men all by herself.

Fiyero stared at the floor. It was terribly dusty. He swallowed but his throat remained dry. Suddenly frustrated, the Prince shook his head, threw down his hands and stood up. This was worse than the wait in the woods; at least he knew where both his friends were then.

He paced. Lurline, this was torture!

"Fiyero?"

The Winkie Prince instantly stopped moving and looked to the voice. Elphaba was sitting up, awake in her bed. "Elphie!" Fiyero smiled widely and came around to sit on the edge of the mattress. "Elphie, are you alright?"

"Yes. Though I can't believe I actually slept. What time is it?"

"Well, it's dark out now, so I'd say about eight."

"At night!" Elphaba exclaimed.

"Yes. You've been asleep all day Elphie." He laughed, "I even thought after a few hours that you might have slipped into a coma. I guess you really needed the rest. How do you feel?"

The green witch's eyes had gone wide. "Fine - but all day? My Oz, we need to prepare for Gilder." She attempted, quite awkwardly, to struggle out of bed, but Fiyero held her still.

"Settle down Elphie, you're not properly healed yet. You need rest."

"I think I've had enough rest Fiyero. I've had enough bloody rest to last me a whole lifetime! Now where's Glinda? We need to figure out what we're going to do. Did you two manage to come up with anything?"

"Ummm."

Oh Oz, she was going to kill him.

He looked away.

"Fiyero…is something wrong?" Elphaba asked, finally noticing her friend's agitation.

The Winkie Prince fidgeted with his hands for a moment, before dropping them with a sigh and turning back to Elphie. His eyes were filled with a deep regret that worried the green girl. He took a breath. "She's gone Elphie."

Elphaba stiffened. "She's gone?"

Fiyero closed his eyes for a moment and got off the bed. "I'm sorry. Me and Glinda, we were having a conversation and well, it got a bit heated." He sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that day. "Out of nowhere I just found myself saying things I didn't even mean. I guess I was just so upset with the situation that I just exploded at her. It was like I couldn't stop myself and the conversation just became one big shouting match. …Glinda ran off after that."

Elphaba said nothing. She merely stared at the floor, a haunted look lingering in her eyes.

"She was understandingly quite upset herself," Fiyero continued, quickly covering the loathed silence, "and didn't stop to tell me where she was going or what she was going to do. In fact all Glinda really did tell me was that she had a plan and to get away from here if Gilder did decide to turn up before she got back."

Fiyero looked to Elphie, who didn't return it, and slumped defeated on the green witch's bed. "I acted like such a heartless idiot I don't blame her. She trusted me to understand and I shouted in her face."

"Glinda probably thought that you might try to stop her if she told you what she was planning," Elphaba said suddenly.

Fiyero licked his dry lips in thought, and turned to the green woman. "I wanted to run after her," he said, "but I couldn't leave you here all alone. Plus, I knew Glinda, being Glinda, would have probably just bubbled off if I attempted to chase her anyway."

Elphaba smiled. "Yes. She's quite stubborn that way."

"I'm sorry Elphie; you risked your life to save Glinda only for me to chase her away again."

The green witch closed her eyes briefly and sighed. "Don't give yourself too much credit Fiyero - I'm sure Glinda, being Glinda, would have gone ahead with whatever it was she was planning regardless of what you said. And despite her actions, Glinda isn't stupid. We just have to trust that she knows what she's doing, and that this plan of hers helps us in the long run. She wouldn't leave us here to fend for ourselves if she didn't feel this plan was worth it."

Fiyero nodded. "I was stupid though…"

"No. You were angry. And sometimes when we're angry we do or say things that we can't control."

_Well, how understanding of me…must be a running trend today. _

"She'll come back," Elphie said, needing the words to be spoken, "and we'll be ready with a plan of our own when she does."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After leaving the relative safety of Kiamo Ko, Glinda travelled relentlessly through the day and night, only ever stopping to relieve her thirst at the few rivers she came across. With Gilder's men undoubtedly fast-approaching, Glinda couldn't afford to rest for even a moment.

She had felt bad about leaving Fiyero with no explanation of her plans, but the witch couldn't risk him following her, just in case there happened to be trouble. Glinda knew that, where she was going, they wouldn't exactly welcome her with open arms and kisses…in fact it was much more likely to be crossbows and spears.

The countryside, which seemed to blur and shift in the blonde's tired vision, gradually became more and more deserted as she got closer to her destination.

By foot, the trip would have taken at least a week - if not longer, but by travelling at top-speed in her bubble and only stopping for the occasional drink, Glinda managed to complete the long trek within a day. She arrived just as the sun was rising.

Glinda's eyelids drooped dangerously low and her entire body screamed for rest, as she stumbled her way towards the collection of crudely-made huts a few metres in front of her. The ground was so temptingly near that the blonde seriously had to resist the urge to collapse right there and sleep.

The place she was heading to had had the unfortunate luck of being dubbed 'outcast village' by the people of Oz, though few had actually laid eyes on it. The village served as somewhat of a sanctuary for those Animals lucky enough not to be crushed under Gilder's reign.

Glinda snatched a quick glance around at her surroundings. There was nothing else in sight. Save the occasional big rock or fleeting bird, this was complete isolation.

Two Bear sentries, both dressed in battle armour and holding spears, guarded the poorly constructed gates and wall that surrounded the village. "A human approaches!" one cried.

Glinda stopped her advance forward when she noticed varying breeds of Ape appear on the wall. Each was holding a bow aimed directly at her. _Ah, well this would be my crossbow theory proven then. _The witch brought her hands up slowly in a sign of surrender. "Please, I come in peace."

"Let us be the judge of that."

Glinda looked sharply to the new voice, at which the gates opened and out trotted a sleek, white Wolf. "That is, if you don't mind?" The white creature looked to the witch enquiringly, and Glinda nodded to show she understood but otherwise remained silent. Now was definitely not the time to start shouting her mouth off.

"This is a refuge - tell me, why have you come here human?" The Wolf asked.

All eyes were on the blonde. She looked nervously to the archers with their itchy trigger fingers, before returning her gaze to that of the Wolf's unwavering one. Now was the time to get diplomatic. "I am deeply sorry for the intrusion, please forgive my abrasive behaviour. I have travelled many, many miles to be here. My name, if you please Sir, is Glinda Upland."

"That means nothing to me," the Wolf snapped.

"Maybe so. However I happen to have connections with someone whom I think you may be better acquainted."

The Wolf growled. "Would you please stop wasting everybody's time with your pretty words and get to the damn point? Why are you here?"

Glinda cleared her throat to hide her surprise at the creature's sheer bluntness. "Excuse me. Let me hurry this along - my friend is Elphaba Thropp, a.k.a. the Wicked Witch of the West."

The Wolf's face was a mask of stone and completely unreadable. His ears flicked back and then forward, and the Bears shifted uneasily beside him. "Are you lying to me human?"

"I'm not."

"And what is it that you want with this village then?"

"Elphaba's injured and we need help," she stated simply, "you are the only ones I can turn to now."

There was a long pause, the Wolf just staring at Glinda with his wide, absorbing eyes that seemed to be glimpsing right into her soul. "Very well," he said finally, eyes still glaring, before eventually dropping them as he turned back towards the village. "Then follow me, and know if you are indeed lying there will be no mercy for you."

The Wolf's threat was left dangling dangerously in the air, as he padded back through the wooden gates.

Glinda swallowed and quickly followed the creature before her mind caught up and decided that this was a bad idea.

The witch walked along the man (or should that be Animal?) made, dusty road of the village, painfully aware that everyone was staring at her.

Suddenly a young Goat, wearing a ridiculously cute pair of shorts, bounded into her path. Glinda stopped as the creature stared up at the blonde with wide, fascinated eyes. "Are - are you a human?" His stubby little tail waggled furiously in excitement.

Glinda smiled and knelt down in front of the youngster. "Why yes I am, and let me guess, hmmm, you're a Goat right?" she asked with a playful giggle.

The Goat nodded and smiled widely. "My name's Byrius!"

_Awwww! _

The youngster was just too adorable. Glinda had to resist the urge to snap him up and adopt him right then and there.

"What's your name?"

"Glinda."

"Oh," he said with those big eyes of his, "that's a pretty name."

_And good manners to boot? - Where do I sign? _

The blonde laughed. "Why thank you Byrius." It was strange that this young creature could accept her, a human, so easily. He must know nothing of the realities outside of his village. Either that or Byrius was incredibly open-minded.

"Did you grow up in this village Byrius?" She was curious now.

The little Goat nodded again. "The adults will only let us play a little ways out from the village - they say it's dangerous-"

_And they'd be right. _

"I've never met a human before," Byrius continued, "but if they're all as nice as you Glinda, I'd like to."

Glinda smiled again. She couldn't help it; the little Goat's joy was infectious. It gave her faith. She just hoped Byrius would never have to see anything of war or cruelty.

Before the witch could say anything more however, an older and very flustered female Goat came and ushered the young male away.

"You're not to talk to that woman Byrius," she said quite sharply and very much within hearing distance of Glinda.

"But why Ma?" the little Goat asked, "She's really nice."

"No!" his mother snapped, sounding quite horrified at her son's words. She shot Glinda a hateful look. Clearly it was she who had filled Byrius's mind with such nonsense. The blonde quickly got to her feet, embarrassed. "Humans aren't to be trusted Byrius - they're different from us, and they only bring pain."

Byrius looked like he wanted to protest this point, but the larger female was having none of it and practically dragged him away.

"I'm sorry," Glinda mumbled, but the Goats were already gone. The blonde shook her head regretfully. She completely understood the Animal's hatred, but still if that's what the adults were teaching their offspring - that humans are all deceitful, vile things - how did they ever expect change?

And that's when the blonde suddenly realised that she was still standing in the middle of the street and that even more Animals were glaring her way now. Obviously they had overheard the old Goat's rants. Quickly, Glinda moved on before they all decided to pounce on her or something.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blonde caught up with the Wolf a few minutes later.

"Conversing with the locals?" he asked, "that's a dangerous business for a human."

Glinda looked to the Wolf sharply, a little surprised at his added remark. However, she chose to ignore it. "Yes, I was talking with Byrius - the little Goat."

"Ah yes - sweet kid. Very trusting. He doesn't know anything outside of this village. Animal Banns and human cruelty and whatnot." The Wolf paused and fixed Glinda with a pointed look, "and we'd appreciate it if he never does either."

Glinda arched an eyebrow. _Then you might want to speak to his mother. _

"I didn't mention anything like that to him," she assured, "in fact we got on quite well actually."

The Wolf gazed up at her. "Yes I'm sure you were nothing but pleasant."

There was a subtle hint of sarcasm in the Wolf's words that set Glinda on edge. What exactly was it with this Animal? He was striking barbs at every word she said.

The witch cleared her throat. "We're not all bad you know."

_Ah that would be one of those 'not-thinking-before-I-speak-moments' again then. _

The Wolf's eyes flicked from hers. Glinda was sure that he was about to leap into a tirade of how the Animal race had had to suffer through so many adversities because of humans, but, to her surprise, he didn't. Instead the Wolf muttered an apologetic, "no, I suppose not. " He sighed. "I'm sorry. Please excuse my behaviour - it's just, it's difficult to break the habit of a lifetime is all. Elphaba is a good woman. Her great acts against out late nemesis, the Wizard, have become legendary among our race. And I am sure if you are being truthful about your connection with her, that you are a good person too."

The blonde nodded. There was a long pause, and then, "you know, it's wonderful having children in the village again." The Wolf smiled - or as best a Wolf could anyway. "Byrius is so full of young passion and dreams. To him nothing is impossible. Everything's unlimited." He laughed and stamped his paws to the ground in joy. "Why back when I was a cub I-"

The Wolf looked up to Glinda then and suddenly stopped. The wistful look of memories past vanished from his eyes and was instead replaced with a sudden realisation of who he was talking to. When the creature spoke again it was with much less ease. "Anyway it's not important. Let's go. My house isn't far now."

He cleared his throat, turned and trotted off.

Glinda had no choice but to follow, head bowed and feeling as out of place as vibrant yellow is on pink.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the chapter. Hope everyone liked that. We have Animals in the story now! Yay to them.

Hey this is going to be really random but if anyone here reads Philip Reeve, I met him the other day. Working for Waterstone's (bookstore) as I do, I get to meet some authors - so yeah. Hope you're all suitably impressed ;) I'm not exactly sure how widespread he is, but still - real life author people! ;)

Much love everyone - review if you get that itch. Toodles.


	20. Nightmares And Introductions

Hey everybody! Wooh, Broadband is finally with me. Thank goodness, I couldn't be happier defying gravity with my new super speedy Internet connection! Lol. It definitely feels good to be back :) Thank you all soooo much for all the reviews - what a response! You're all such fabulous people. Thank you!

Glad you're all still enjoying it.

And now apologies for 1: the super late update (but we all know why) and 2: the super late review replies. (see above for reason) All your reviews mean the world to me, and I always love to reply to reviews to tell you just that. But anyway enough of my rabbiting, let's get on with the story shall we?

Oh plus one more thing, we're kind of going back in the past for this first little bit as it's set on the night Glinda leaves…I hope it isn't too confusing and that it makes sense. I just needed it in there for A Major Plot Point. Ooooooo!

Chapter 20 - Nightmares and Introductions

It was the night of Glinda's abrupt departure. Elphaba and Fiyero, trying as best they could to remove the blonde (and all the awful things that could possibly happen to her) firmly out of their minds, decided to busy themselves with preparation. The two worked for as long as they possibly could, making weapons and sorting through spells. The night was laden with tension however, as the pair knew each and every fateful clock-tick brought the ruler of Oz's might closer to their door.

Every now and then Fiyero took it upon himself to leave the relative safety of Kiamo Ko and venture outside to check the horizon for any sign of Gilder's approaching army.

Fortunately, there never was any.

It was only when three o'clock in the early morning rolled by that the pair finally let themselves rest - each collapsing into their respective beds.

Fiyero was completely exhausted, and despite his constant worry for Glinda's safety, slept like a very tired baby. It was just unfortunate for Elphaba then that her mind couldn't click off quite so easily.

The tortured witch tossed and turned the entire night, the darkness bringing with it twisted, nightmarish images to haunt her subconscious…

Pain and disorientation. These two feelings were the first to hit her.

Elphaba's head throbbed, a high-pitched ringing filled her ears and she felt like she might vomit at any moment.

Through the confusion and blur of her mind Elphaba just about recognised the hard feel of sun-baked soil beneath her, which lead to the realisation that she must be laying on the ground.

Smells suddenly filled her senses - crisp grass, sweat and a strange, almost metallic scent which Elphaba couldn't quite place but swore she had smelt before.

Her eyes were closed she thought, so she opened them, only to find a sky that swam and fuzzed in her vision.

She tried to move, but found it impossible. Her body had become a tingling, useless shell that seemed content just to lay where it was, as inwardly Elphaba screamed to run.

And then a new pain, terrible and shearing, rose from the witch's abdomen and swept through her whole body like hell fire. Elphaba wanted to cry out at its intensity, but the sound was choked back by a hot, sticky fluid suddenly filling her throat.

The desperate beating of the witch's heart roared in her ears. Muffled yells penetrated Elphaba's frightened mind every now and then, but it was impossible to distinguish any of them.

And then everything was so suddenly clear. Even time seemed to slow in this new clarity. It made no sense, but she saw a sword, already slick with blood, raised above her. Elphaba stared at it in some weird kind of fascination. Despite the danger she couldn't help but look.

The blade was exquisite - a finely nurtured piece of metal extending from a beautifully engraved, eagle-headed handle.

And that's when the witch's captivated expression changed to one of terror, as suddenly the blade came down in a frantic rush for blood-lust. She had no time to react as the well-crafted metal shaft cut through the soft tissue of her chest like a knife through butter -

Elphaba flew awake. Sitting bolt upright, she panted desperately as the last remnants of her terrible dream subsided and the darkness of the room, and her glorious reality, slowly came back into focus.

Instantly the witch's hands went to her chest. The phantom pain around it throbbed for a second, as is the case with most dreams, but this quickly subsided when Elphaba realised there really wasn't any gushing, bloody wound there. Her eyes darted around, just to make sure, but thankfully there was no-one with a big sword in the room with her either.

Sighing, partly in relief and partly in annoyance at her own foolish behaviour, Elphaba flopped back onto the mattress. She stared at the ceiling for a minute, allowing her breathing to steady. How had that felt so real? It must have been all this worry over Glinda that had her mind so worked up. That was all.

With this semi-reassuring thought, the green witch rolled over, resolved to sleep. Unfortunately, after ten minutes of fidgeting, Elphaba's determination for rest waned, before disappearing completely. She sighed and got out of bed. But carefully. The green woman still had that real wound of hers to think about after all.

The sense of foreboding her nightmare had initially instilled still lingered around the witch. It made Elphaba shiver despite the warmth of the room. She paced for a moment, trying to shake the stubborn feeling that the dream was more than just a dream. That was ridiculous of course. What? Was she now a prophet? How foolish.

But then the green witch stopped.

What if it _was_ more?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nine o'clock in the morning. Glinda had been gone for exactly a whole day. With this thought roaming around his mind and after only six hours of rest, Fiyero stumbled into what had effectively become the 'work room' of Kiamo Ko. Elphaba was sitting at the table, the Grimmerie splayed out in front of her.

She looked up as her friend entered.

"Morning," he greeted. Elphaba nodded. "You're up early."

"Yeah. I've actually been up for a couple of hours now," she admitted, before returning to the spell book.

"What? Elphie you're suppose to be resting not…getting up at ridiculous hours in the morning."

She shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. Must be all the anxiety."

Well ok, so that was a lie. But only partly. In truth Elphaba really was quite anxious about the upcoming fight…not to mention a little scared. Not that she'd ever admit to that of course.

At any rate, the green witch had already decided that she wouldn't tell Fiyero about her dream, _despite _the annoyingly persistent feeling in her gut that demanded she should. It would only worry him Elphaba had reasoned, and Fiyero certainly didn't need anymore of _that_ right now.

Speaking of the Winkie Prince, he had somehow made it into the seat opposite Elphaba without her even noticing, and was now giving the green girl the most curious look.

"We're going to get through this you know Elphie," he said, "you, me and Glinda - we're a tough old bunch." He smiled. The green witch raised her eyes to him, unsure if her friend truly believed those words but appreciative that he was saying them nonetheless. It was good to hear.

"Of course we will. I didn't survive years of humiliation and taunting, a close run in with a mob of angry citizens - _twice_, and an arrow through my side, just to be beaten by a man whose own opinion of himself is far higher than any man's has any right to be."

Fiyero laughed. "Well put." There was a pause, and then, "you wouldn't happen to be looking for a 'how to destroy an entire army: your handy guide' spell, now would you?"

Elphie smirked. Fiyero seemed much happier after some much needed rest. "Among other things. I really would like to get rid of this annoying pain in my side, but apparently healing spells are a rare treasure these days."

Fiyero made a thoughtful noise and scooted closer to his friend. "Did you change your bandage?"

"Yes. This morning," Elphaba answered distractedly. She'd found a particularly useful looking spell which just begged to be tried out on some of Gilder's unsuspecting soldiers.

"Well, while you're busy doing this, I'm just going to go and try out a little something I was working on yesterday," Fiyero announced, before standing and moving to the door. He paused. "Oh and be careful if you walk around outside, the last thing we want are anymore flying-projectile related injuries."

And then he was gone.

Elphaba looked to the door in confusion, before shrugging and going back to her spell. She wasn't even going to ask.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glinda didn't know exactly what she had expected an Animal's home to look like, but the blonde had always imagined it would be, well, a little less…normal.

Maybe that was bias of her, as here she was in a Wolf's house, sitting on a very normal, wooden chair and drinking very normal tea.

Across from Glinda, the Wolf himself lay on what the blonde could only describe as a bench with pillows.

The house was pretty, in its own quaint sort of way. It was wooden and a little clumsily built, but the Wolf seemed to have made the most out of the limited materials available to the community. There was furniture all over the place. Picture frames (containing crudely drawn pictures) adorned the walls, and there was even a stove of sorts to be found in the kitchen.

Window frames had been cut into various sides of the small house. They were empty of course. After all it must have been difficult to find a good glass crafter in the middle of nowhere. Luckily though, the climate of the area was so warm that having big holes in the walls of your home was actually quite cooling for those inside of it. Glinda was especially thankful of this, as she was starting to feel very warm with her tea.

"The tea's lovely," she complimented politely, before setting the steaming cup down on the low table positioned between the two.

In all honesty, the blonde didn't have a terrible amount of time for pleasantries, but she had to get the ball rolling somehow.

"Thank you. Everything in it is completely natural. I use herbs from just outside the village to make it."

Glinda nodded with a smile. "And you have a lovely home. Do you live here alone?"

The blonde noted there were quite a few Sheep skins draped about in place of rugs. It was kind of strange seeing one Animal using another Animal's unwanted coat. Wasn't that like a human having human skins all over the place? She didn't say anything.

"Oh no. Me and my wife Syrene live here with our two cubs, Niki and Tao - oh, in fact, Syrene sweetheart?" the Wolf called. He waited a beat, before turning back to Glinda. "You must have travelled far, correct?"

Glinda hesitated. "Well yes - from a safe house near The Emerald City."

The Wolf's eyes widened slightly. "That is far." He paused, as if considering the point. "You travelled all that way just to get here?"

Glinda nodded. "I only ever stopped for water. As I told you, Elphie's hurt…and I have no one left to turn to."

A silence filled the room then, only broken by the gentle, slightly distant, padding of paws on wood. Glinda looked to the sound, before a few seconds later, another Wolf entered. This one had a few rogue grey patches covering its otherwise pure white coat. It was much smaller and delicate than the first Wolf and, as Glinda took a closer look, obviously female.

"Did you call Bucepatus?" she asked the male Wolf.

Bucepatus…finally a name to the face, Glinda thought.

It took the little female a couple of seconds to notice the blonde in the room. "Oh! We have company? Oh Bucepatus you should have told me."

"It was quite unexpected I assure you Syrene," the male Wolf muttered.

Syrene made an impatient noise with her tongue. "Really Bucepatus, have you completely forgotten your manners?" She gave her husband a scolding look, before trotting over to Glinda. "I'm sorry dear, please ignore my husband. We're not too used to receiving human guests. My name's Syrene, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh and you. It's very much a pleasure. I was just commenting on what a lovely home you have," Glinda replied smoothly. She accepted the Wolf's extended paw and gave it a firm shake.

The blonde was just glad that all those years of fancy schools and etiquette training allowed even the most polite conversation to roll so easily off her practiced tongue, as Glinda was sure that if it were up to her brain she would have just sat, completely thrown by how at ease Syrene was with a strange human invading her home. Glinda thought she'd be shooting daggers her way - or worse. Maybe it was true that some Animals still had faith in the human race.

"Why thank you dear," the female Wolf replied, looking quite flattered.

That should score Glinda some points.

Bucepatus cleared his throat. "Syrene darling, this is Glinda. She's here looking for help with a certain problem. Is it possible you can make her something to eat? She's had a long trek."

Syrene smiled. "Why of course!"

"Oh I don't want to cause any trouble-"

"Oh it's no trouble at all dear." She patted Glinda's hand. "I'll make you something special." And with that Syrene left the room to potter around in the kitchen.

Much rustling could be heard.

Glinda smiled to herself. _Now _she was starting to feel a little more at home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the super long chapter :) I'm actually going away to Greece in like two days (lol - I'm sorry I keep running away!) but I think I will update once more before I leave, but if I can't then it'll be when I get back in a week.

Anyway love you all. Review if you fancy it.

Buh bye now.


	21. The Army Marches

Hey look it! Look it! I've actually updated super fast. Oh you all better be proud now ;) Um ok, so here's the next chapter - don't really have anything to say so just enjoy it ya'll.

The Army Marches

It was with heavy eyes that Gilder stared out across the distant plain that seemed to just stretch on and on forever. He was officially sick of this. Grass, woodland and grass - that's all he and his thousand- strong army had seen for the past two days. Unnamed God above, didn't Oz have any variation nowadays?

Gilder let out a sigh and patted his sleek battle horse's sweaty neck. Not only couldn't he find those damn allusive witches, but the sun was unnaturally hot and he could already feel the beginnings of a very bad headache coming on.

Fortunately his men were strong and well trained. Even a few months trekking wouldn't be anything to them. Not that it would last that long of course.

Now the only thing to figure out was where to go next. Forward, left or right? - Each direction looked exactly the same and none inspired him. Gilder turned to Jason, who he had dubbed as his second-in-command for this particular mission. After all there wasn't a man more loyal.

"Which way do you think my friend?"

Jason looked out to the horizon. He sighed. "It's an unfortunate thing my Lord, but it seems till one of them scouting parties report back to us it's hard to judge exactly which route to take." He tilted his head. "Though if I were trying to hide, I'd head to a place with a lot of hiding places if you get my meaning."

Gilder looked to his friend with a shared smirk. "Hmm. You're right. Maybe we should try following that old line I heard somewhere and head for the hills." Turning his horse sharply he barked, "Kayna."

A young man, tall, broad shouldered and with a quiff of light brown hair sticking out from his helmet, came trotting over on a chestnut. "Sir."

"I want you to lead your Legion up to The Great Kells. Once there spilt your unit into two groups. Have one head through Kumbricia's Pass and another follow the Vinkus River. I want to know if there's anything hiding in that mountain range."

"Yes Sir." The young soldier saluted, turned his horse sharply and cantered off to inform his Legion.

Gilder's eyes searched. "You soldier."

A small, quite meek but able looking man gaped at Gilder in shock. He looked around, before returning his gaze. "Me Sir?"

"Yes you! Get over here!" Gilder snapped.

The chosen man rode his horse to the ruler in an instant. He looked to Gilder questioning and by now, had turned quite pale; obviously terrified he was going to be punished for something. However, being as well trained as the man was he never once broke posture, sitting straight and smartly saluting his leader. "Yes Sir?"

"I need you to ride fast back to The Emerald City. There I want you to deliver a message to General Combs. Tell him I want him to lead a full scale scouting march through the Gillikin Forest immediately."

The soldier stared. "But my Lord, that would leave the city completely unprotected."

Gilder's eyes flashed. "Do you dare question me soldier? Now go before I have you whipped for your insolence!"

The man nodded several times. "Of course Sir, my apologies. " Fear flashing in his eyes, he booted his horse in the ribs and galloped off back the way they had come.

Gilder shook his head in annoyance. He turned his black stallion to face forward and urged him into a brisk walk. "Really, soldiers these days are far too outspoken for their own good."

Jason, his horse matching the pace of Gilder's perfectly, looked to his ruler in concern. "Shall I make the men jog as punishment Sir?"

Gilder smirked, but waved his hand in a dismissive notion. "No, no Jason, I don't think that will be necessary." He watched as Kayna led his Legion away in an organised canter. "No need for us to rush and tire ourselves out. No, we'll find those witches. We will."

"Does our agreement still stand my Lord?"

Gilder looked to Jason. "Yes of course. You can have the finishing blow at the 'Good' witch, but remember - that doesn't mean I can't mess her up a little first."

The two men laughed at their own perverse humour, and merrily Gilder thrust his sword into the air and cried, "Forward men! The witches will be ours!"

A great cry erupted from the army. Despite the blistering heat and hard ground the men's spirits were higher than ever. They knew that with this sure victory under their belts they would come home great heroes, and would forever be known throughout history as the men who finally slain the wicked witches of Oz.

Lurline above, what an achievement that would be.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So shall we talk about why you're really here then?" Bucepatus asked after Glinda had finished wolfing (if one would excuse the pun) down Syrene's exceptionally tasty meal of wild meat and vegetables. It was the sauce that made it.

Glinda was actually quite tempted to steal Syrene away along with little Byrius if that was how she always cooked.

The blonde hesitated at the question. "I'm not sure how to ask you. It really is far too much to ask of anyone…"

Bucepatus looked to her with intelligent, blue eyes. There was an amazing wisdom about them. "Alright. How about I tell you what I think you want to ask for then? …I think you're in trouble with someone. And that your main source of fire power is injured." He broke off. "Am I right so far?"

Glinda nodded.

"Ok. And the reason you're worried about this and have, more importantly, travelled all this way to get here is because this trouble of yours is coming after you…and you need help to fight it/him/her or them. Warm?"

"Red hot I'm afraid."

"Hmm, I thought so. Now the only thing I'm wondering is - who exactly is your trouble?"

The question was left dangling in the air for a moment as Glinda built up the courage to say the very name that made her heart burn in rage. "It's Gilder. Our trouble is that the ruler of Oz, and all the power he possesses, is coming after us."

Bucepatus stared for a moment. "Oh…you weren't satisfied pissing off the little guy then; you really had to go for the big cheese."

Glinda sighed. "The story in a nutshell is that after months of cruel Animal abuse and of making Oz suffer; I took it upon myself to 'take care' of Gilder."

"Hmm, that's interesting - I didn't think you the type."

"Ah and you'd be right. Turns out that I couldn't go through with it, so I decided to sneak away, no harm done." She took a breath. "Unfortunately things didn't quite go as planned and I ended up being caught."

Bucepatus nodded. "Now that sounds more like your type."

Glinda looked to him sharply. The Wolf was wearing a light smirk to his words, but the blonde was unsure if it was a good-natured joke or if Bucepatus really was just laughing at her expense. Whatever the case, she continued without comment. "I was to be executed at the stake. Luckily though, just before the torch came down, Elphie arrived and saved me. But not before getting shot in the side with an arrow." She looked down to her lap in guilt. "And now we're in trouble. We humiliated Gilder, and Lurline knows with that ego he won't let up until one of us is dead."

The Wolf made a low, thoughtful noise. His eyes flicked to Glinda's. "So now you want help?"

The blonde nodded, before dropping her eyes again.

"You want my people to fight against the ruler of all Oz with you? …Glinda, this village is a sanctuary for those poor Animals who have suffered at the hands of humans - I can't ask them to fight and possibly die just because some stupid little blonde couldn't control her blood lust."

Glinda sighed. "That's not what it was…but I suppose I deserve that anyway. I did start all this." The blonde tapped her leg in contemplation and rose suddenly. "But Bucepatus, you - you can't tell me that you're happy here, living like this? I mean you're not caged but you may as well be with all the so-called 'freedom' you have."

"All I want is for my family and friends to be safe. Here," he sighed, "you're right, it's not the best situation in the world, but at least here we're not hunted. And we're not persecuted. We're just left to our own devices which seems to suite us all quite well."

"Right. But at some point someone's got to say enough is enough and take a stand. If we unite there's no way Gilder could win. …I'm just asking you to try. "

They stared at each other. The human and the Animal locked in a silent struggle of wills.

Bucepatus was the one to break first, lowering his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't take that risk."

"Can't or won't? …I understand your reluctance of course," Glinda said, "but I'm sorry Bucepatus - I thought I'd find help coming here. I thought you'd want to repay the man who forced you into this desolate isolation." She shrugged. "I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry to have taken up so much of your time."

The witch inclined her head slightly. "Please thank Syrene for the meal, it was exceptional. I'll just let myself out." Glinda sighed lightly, walked to the door and left.

It seemed she would arrive back to Kiamo Ko empty handed after all then. Despite her determination to see Gilder overthrown, running away and hiding was looking more and more tempting by the second…

Glinda left the village under the scrutinising eyes of its residents. She paused by the entrance as the doors we're opened for her.

If the blonde was to be truthful she had hated leaving Bucepatus the way she did. It hadn't been fair of her to say such things when the poor Wolf was only trying to protect his village.

The witch looked at her feet, seriously considering going back to apologise, when Bucepatus himself jogged up to her.

Glinda regarded the Wolf with wide, surprised eyes. "Bucepatus?"

The Animal came to a stop and looked up to the blonde with a stern resolve. "That little speech of yours Glinda, as ignorant as it was - it got me thinking. And I decided I couldn't let you leave here without at least first discussing the subject with the village."

"Oh."

"Yes, and if they agree to helping well then, how could I refuse them the opportunity?"

Glinda smiled widely. She couldn't help it; the gratitude she suddenly felt was just too overwhelming. To think, with the Animals help, they actually could win against Gilder and set Oz back on the right track.

The blonde hesitated for a moment, trying to decide exactly how to put her feelings into words - and then she knew. "Thank you Bucepatus."

They say that 'thank you' can speak a thousand words. That day it did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late afternoon. The sun had dimmed to an almost manageable heat, and Gilder watched hopefully as Kayna and a group of his men charged towards him in earnest. The ruler halted his mount and signalled the men to do the same.

Kayna slowed his horse and saluted as he neared Gilder. "Sir. We have found something."

The leader's eyes flashed in curiosity. "Something of interest Kayna?"

"Yes Sir. Following the Vinkus River to its end Sir, there lies a castle."

Gilder looked to Jason, sharing a delighted smile. Could that have been where the witches were hiding?

"Fabulous. Any report back from those you sent up Kumbricia's Pass?"

"Yes Sir. The Great Kells stretch for miles, but there appears to be nothing alive around that area, bar a few creatures. I had my men wait near the castle, just in case anyone hiding there might decide to flee."

Gilder nodded. "Excellent. Good work General, you've done well. Now re-join the army."

Kayna saluted, along with the men accompanying him, and trotted off to file into line.

The ruler of Oz licked his lips in thought, smiled and then looked to Jason. "Well then my friend, shall we go and inspect this castle?"

Jason smirked. "Let's Sir."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the end of that chapter. Sorry it's a little little.

So tomorrow I'm off to Greece. I'll be gone for a good week so expect no updates till then (but don't worry, I'll keep a note book and pen handy in case of random inspiration.)

Much love to you all. Review if you're into that kind of thing.


	22. Past Ghosts

Woo! I'm updating!

Lurline on a stick I am so sorry about the inexcusably late update. I have no excuse really (lol hence it being inexcusably and all), just that I've got a lot going on at the moment and couldn't seem to find the time to write and before I knew it I've gone weeks without updating. So yes, really sorry. Forgive?

Um here's just a quick run through of 'Defining Goodness's' main plot points. You know, just in case you've all forgotten after weeks and weeks of not reading this.

Right so:

Elphaba died. Glinda reversed time and saved her. Fiyero, Glinda and Elphie became outlaws and decided to hole up in Kiamo Ko. The Wizard left and Gilder became the new ruler of Oz. He's a bit of a rubbish ruler though and messes up Oz. Glinda tries to put an end to his tyranny, but gets captured and sentenced to death. Elphie saves her, but gets injured in the process. Gilder is pissed and leads his army to Kiamo Ko to kill the girls. Glinda runs off to Outcast Village where all the Animal's live. Fiyreo and Elphie don't know where she's gone and prepare for Gilder's arrival without her. Glinda pleads for help at the village and the main leader of the village, Bucepatus, agrees to ask the entire village (woo how many villages?) if they want to fight or not.

And go!

Witness me trying to bring a bit of depth to my characters…

Oh also warning for mild child abuse (being tossed about a bit, nothing nasty…there are limits after all.)

Past Ghosts 

_A plant pot lay shattered on an off-coloured living room carpet. The twisted roots of its occupant stretched out through the scattered soil as if reaching out for help. _

_Not far from this tragedy, a short, plump and oddly intimidating-looking woman glared furiously at the mess. Her fists clenched. She knew exactly who was to blame and the knowledge didn't help her anger in the slightest. _

"_Samuel! Samuel you get down here right this instant!" the woman screamed. "Urgh, that bloody damned child," she continued to mutter, "what a mistake having him was." _

_Upstairs, Samuel himself, small and weak, lay trembling under his bed sheets. The boy's bed was stiff and lumpy, not to mention the sheets smelt terrible, but it was worlds better than facing the wrath of his mother._

_The young boy knew what she was angry about. It had merely been an accident of course - he was only human after all, and a child . Children were supposed to make messes, it was like a ritual passed down through the ages or something - but Samuel was sure his devil of a mother would never accept that. _

_The boy sucked in a breath at the sound of footsteps on the stairs. _

_A couple of seconds of terror passed by in silence, before suddenly there was a loud banging at the child's door that caused the boy to jump in fright. "Damn it Samuel, you open this door right now! I'm warning you Samuel Gilder." _

_The banging continued. Samuel's heart sunk as the door buckled and flew inwards. _

_The boy caught a glimpse of his mother, the very epitome of all he feared, standing in the doorway. Terrified, he ducked fully under the covers. _

_As if that would protect him. _

_All the child could hear for a moment was the sound of his heart thumping against his ribcage. _

_There was silence in the room. Maybe his mother had decided to leave?_

_Pulling the sheets up slightly, Samuel was about to check, when suddenly strong hands grabbed at him from the side. The child screamed and struggled away from them. His plan was to escape the room and rush out of the house, but before Samuel knew it, his mother had a firm grasp on him. _

_The child cried out in terror as he was dragged from the bed and flung roughly against the opposite wall. Tears sprang to his eyes. "It was an accident!" he pleaded, crumbing to his knees in a heap. _

_The woman scowled, twisting her face into the most frightening expression. "An accident!" she boomed, "codswaddle! You're forever trying to destroy my house, you horrid little sod. Well no more." _

_Walking forward, she snatched up the boy's shirt collar and dragged him up to unsteady feet. "You just wait until your father gets home - he'll have your hide so raw you won't be able to sit for a month." _

_Samuel could only tremble at this, crying out in vain. _

_With a look of disgust, his mother let him go. "Maybe then you'll finally learn!" _

_And with that, the woman turned and walked out, muttering all the way about 'good-for-nothing brats.' _

_The poor boy was left to sink to the floor once again and cry. His misery had barely begun. _

_Nightmares would surely haunt his dreams tonight. _

"Isn't that right Sir?"

Gilder tuned into the real world again just in time to catch Jason addressing him. Shaking his head lightly, the ruler looked to his friend, wondering just how long he had been talking. "I'm sorry?"

There was an initial look of concern on Jason's face, but he corrected it quickly. "I said that we will find those witches and destroy them - my Lord."

"Ah yes…yes, of course we will," Gilder mumbled distractedly.

His bloody past was plaguing him again. How annoying.

The memories came less and less now, but Gilder knew that he'd never truly be free from them. It would always be there, like a horrid, black shadow lingering over his shoulder.

Shaking his head once again, Gilder forced himself to get his thoughts back in order.

They were still marching it seemed, and hadn't even made it to the Vinkus River yet.

Stupid family. He'd prove to them what he could do. Why, Gilder would be the greatest leader in all of Oz. Better than the Wizard and Glinda put together he'd wager.

And the death of the witches would only help his cause. That very act would send him straight to the record books.

The thought cheered Gilder and swept those nagging past memories right out of his mind. Why was he thinking about the past when the future was so bright?

Gilder was told along time ago that a man was shaped by his past, but Lurline as his witness, the ruler refused to be shaped by his.

Soon victory would be his and then they'd see.

Soon no one would resist him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well - that was tiny. I know. I'm awful. I have more I promise, I just need to write it out and since I'd already written this, I thought I'd get it out to you guys.

Lol, really sorry. More soon promise major big pinky swear promises.

Review and shout at me ;-)


	23. Join Me?

Hey everybody! I know. I'm sorry! I actually do feel really bad, and of course, I have no excuse. Feel free to shout at me.

Hopefully, I will be updating more regularly soon, as I have most of the story written now.

Sorry again!

Disclaimer: Yeah, in the time I've been away I've bought the rights to Wicked….oh wait, sorry I think that was a dream. Ur, I mean, I don't own Wicked - I am but a humble admirer. Don't sue!

Join Me?

Glinda stood in the centre of Outcast Village with Bucepatus.

What must have been over a hundred different types of Animals' surrounded them - and the blonde was officially nervous.

This was it after all. This was the deciding factor on whether or not Glinda would be receiving any help in the fight against Gilder.

Truthfully, the blonde didn't know what she'd do if the village turned down her plea for help. Despite her confidence in Elphie's abilities, the green witch simply couldn't win against an _army _of men specifically trained for combat. Not alone at least.

Looking to the heavens, Glinda prayed that if there really was a magical deity up there, that they help her now.

"Animals!" the Wolf called, hushing the murmuring crowd, and sending all eyes turning their way. Glinda shifted her weight a little - it was quite intimidating.

"You may have seen this woman walking around our village."

The few Animals' nearest to the speaking platform nodded. Each shared a look that seemed to say, 'yes, and why exactly is that filthy human with us?'

The blonde remained silent, but subconsciously shrank back behind Bucepatus. She couldn't help it. This was worse than her brush with death on the execution block.

Alright, so that was possibly an exaggeration.

"You should know that she travelled a great many miles to arrive here to us." The Wolf paused, judging the crowd, before saying, "The reason being that she needs our help."

This statement caused an instant stir among the crowd.

"I will remind you not to pass judgement on someone merely because they're human. I know you're all above such simple-minded ways," continued The Wolf.

A Horse - tall, sleek and bay in colour, suddenly stepped through the jostling mass of Animals, to the front. With a white blaze down his elegant face, matching socks and a free flowing mane, the creature practically glowed with beauty.

"What is this help of which she seeks?" he asked.

"Gilder," the Wolf said simply. Noticing the Horse's shocked expression, he continued, "Yes, my friend. I speak of the very man who banished us to this remote existence, and who so ruthlessly slaughtered our families and friends. He has managed to injure the Witch and has now taken a great grudge to Glinda here, after she attempted to assassinate him."

Bucepatus waited. He wasn't going to mention the whole assassination bit, but thought it might warm his comrades over to the blonde's side.

Anything to help.

"The Witch?" the Horse pressed, "surely you don't mean the Wicked Witch?"

"I do Cavalier."

"And what is this woman's connection to the Witch?"

"I'm her friend," Glinda uttered, wincing at how terribly meek she sounded.

The Horse seemed to consider this for a second. "Then what is it you propose we do Bucepatus?"

The Wolf took a purposeful step forward. "Take him down. Together we can do it!"

"What?" a female Goat suddenly shrieked.

Looking closer, Glinda noticed it was the same Goat who had dragged Byrius away from her apparent infectious, bad human self a few hours prior.

The young Goat appeared not to be with her now however.

"Have you gone quite mad Bucepatus?" she continued to shrill. Next to her, Cavalier winced. "If we go against Gilder, and - and _lose, _why, the repercussions would be unthinkable. He'd kill us all! Slit our throats - all of us!"

The female's eyes had stretched alarmingly wide, and now a few Animals' were mumbling in quiet agreement.

The Horse's ears snapped back, as he shot the group a look of disgust. "What is wrong with all of you? I think the repercussions of doing bloody nothing are already pretty unthinkable - trapped in this isolation - forced to remain forever in this damned village! …We have a chance to do something great here. _Something _we should have done a long time ago."

"We're not all like you," the Goat snapped back, "not all of us have a constant need to run around bucking like an idiotic fool! In fact some of us are quite content. We're safe here -"

Cavalier snorted in disbelief at the Goat's ignorance. "Safe? And you're calling _me _an idiotic fool? You should know better. We're not safe anywhere. Gilder wouldn't give one tiny thought to destroying us all if he really wanted to."

"Exactly. So why give him a reason?"

Bucepatus, quietly watching the exchange, suddenly cleared his throat. Loudly.

"Let's not forget that this isn't compulsory consignment. This is strictly volunteering only."

"Well, I'm sorry Bucepatus, but I won't be _volunteering_ for anything," the female cotton ball continued in that annoyingly high-and-mighty tone she seemed to have adopted.

"Thank the heavens - we wouldn't want whinny mutton like you on the field anyway."

All creatures, Glinda included, turned to look at this new voice.

A Jackal, lustrous and supple, moved out of the crowd. Beside him, the female made an agitated noise.

The Jackal chose to ignore this, and instead, looked to Bucepatus with intelligent, hazel eyes that seemed to flash against the sun. "So what's the plan here?"

The Wolf shrugged. "We take down Gilder."

The Jackal laughed. "I like it. I'm in."

"As am I," intoned Cavalier, with a toss of his magnificent head.

Glinda smiled. Spirits above, this might actually work.

"But what about our families?" called a Sheep. "We've made a home here - isolation or not. I agree with the Goat - we should just stay here, and do what we have been for the past year. What's the point in going off to fight a war this human started?"

"Oh great, you can always count on a Sheep to be a coward," drawled the Jackal.

The Sheep's eyes flared. "Hey. Now that's -"

"Silence!" roared Bucepatus, "now I've had enough of this. Those willing to fight, can - no one's forcing anyone to do anything they don't want to do."

At that point, a tiny Rat scurried to the front of the crowd, struggled his way up the sheer face of the make-shift podium, and, standing on hind legs, cleared his throat. "I'm in too."

Glinda was surprised how far his voice carried for such a tiny creature.

"Those soldiers won't know what bit em'!" he continued, smiling broadly in a display of his tiny fangs. "These babies can do some real damage you know!"

The blonde didn't doubt it. With a wry smile, she remembered her own words of how a rat could rip off a person's arms given half the chance.

Soon she would learn if that was an exaggeration or not.

"Alright! Sansom's got the spirit!" laughed the Jackal, "now we've got the ball rolling, come on Animals - let's hear it! Who else wants a piece?!"

And then, to Glinda's absolute relief, a deafening cheer went up across the crowd.

It was on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that, it seemed the Animals' couldn't volunteer fast enough.

Apparently, everyone wanted revenge on the man who had forced them all to their knees - they just needed a lead to follow.

Glinda was beyond grateful to the three brave souls who had initially volunteered and set the chain of events moving. She was sure, without them, the response from the village wouldn't have been nearly as enthusiastic.

The blonde had learned Cavalier's and Sansom's names, but had later found out the Jackal was called Bandit.

She was pleased with the knowledge. Now she knew who to thank.

"We'll move out at first light," Bucepatus told her later that night, back at his house.

Glinda nodded, and sipped at the tea Syrene had insisted she drink. The Wolf had claimed it was 'good for the soul,' apparently.

"There is one thing that worries me however."

"Oh yes?" the blonde asked.

"You say that Gilder's on his way to your hideout…even marching at full pace, we'd never get there in time to be any help."

"Ah," Glinda smiled, "don't you worry about that Bucepatus - we won't be walking. I have my own way of getting around."

She winked in a mysterious way, and laughed at the Wolf's questioning expression.

With a light smirk playing on his lips, he said, "oh good - well, I can't wait then."

Despite the warnings of not toasting with anything beside alcohol, the pair did that evening - to success.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there we go.

Look at that! Plot development! Lol. Aren't you lucky? That's to make up for me not advancing the story at all in the last chapter ;)

So here we are - the final straight. Will everyone make it out this last battle alive?

Now that would be telling ;)

You know I love reviews, so be kind. I realise I've probably lost half my reading force after not updating in so long.

Next chapter - coming very soon :) (and I actually mean it this time!)


	24. Final Preparations

Hey hey - lookie lookie - I've updated, and it's been just over a week! ;) Wooooaaaaah!

...Cookie? ;-)

Hehe. I hope you all enjoy this. Sorry it's, as our dear Galinda once said - a little little.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Final Preparations

"Fiyero?" Elphaba called, cautiously stepping out from the secure depths of Kiamo Ko.

She didn't know what the Winkie Prince was up to, but that comment he had made about 'not wanting anymore flying-projectile related injuries,' had made the witch wary.

She looked around, but no Fiyero. Now where had that mischievous little Prince ran off to?

"Fiyero?"

"Elphie?" came the reply, before the man himself stepped out from the surrounding foliage. He smiled upon seeing the green girl.

"Hey. How you feeling?"

Elphaba shrugged. "Actually ok - the wound's healing quickly. I can't even really feel it's there anymore."

Fiyero nodded. "Hmm, magical intervention we ask ourselves?"

"Who knows? I couldn't find any healing spells in the Grimmerie, but maybe my abilities help me naturally heal faster? …Whatever the case, I'm certainly not complaining."

The Prince laughed. "Me neither. …Did you happen to find any useful spells?"

The green witch's face suddenly lit up with something one could only describe as child-like glee.

It was an odd expression for the usually straight-faced Elphaba.

"Ah ok, I'm guessing that's a definite yes then. If the sudden smile in your eyes is anything to go by, I've got the feeling some soldiers will be in for a world of hurt if they dare tread on our territory?"

The witch raised a mysterious eyebrow. "You could say that…"

"Hmm."

"So what have you been working on all this time?" the green girl asked. "It seems like you've been out here for hours."

"Well, you know I don't endorse violence Elphie - but this is a matter of their lives or our own. _So_, I have set up booby traps."

"Booby traps? How did-"

"I'm just clever," the Prince interjected. "Follow me - I'll show you."

Sighing in a good-natured sort of way, the witch did indeed follow, as Fiyero lead her down the overgrown castle path.

As they walked, he explained. "Now, I know for a giant stone building, the castle is pretty well-hidden, _but_, and here's the thing - there's still a path leading straight to it."

"Yes, if you look hard enough," Elphie mumbled sarcastically. The threesome had been hiding away in Kiamo Ko for a while now, but still, the years of neglect before their arrival had covered the path in a jumble of vines and grasses. It was almost impossible to notice that there _was _even a path there in fact.

Fiyero looked slightly annoyed at Elphaba's comment. "Ok yes, so it's a little overgrown - but it's still the only route to the castle. I don't think Gilder's army is going to worry about a few spiky vines ripping at their mostly impenetrable armour, do you?"

"Fine. So the soldiers have no choice but to come this way. I follow you."

"Right," said Fiyero, before suddenly dropping to his knees.

Elphaba stopped to regard him. "Having fun down there?" she smirked.

Fiyero smiled. "See this Elphie?"

The green witch squinted. Fiyero seemed to be pointing at precisely _nothing. _

"Umm-"

"Look closer," the Prince urged, cupping his hands. "See that against my skin?"

The witch's eyes grew in recognition. "A wire."

"Exactly. When the soldiers stomp up this path, they'll trip the wire, causing arrow shafts to shoot out from both sides. They'll be completely trapped."

"Hmm, sounds pointy."

"Oh, it will be," the Prince confirmed. "Plus, I thought it might give you a great opportunity to shout something in a very poetic justice sort of way, like, 'that's for getting me back at the city!' or something."

Elphaba let out a very un-Elphaba like snort. Good grief, what was wrong with her? "Good thinking."

The pair settled into a contemplative silence for a moment.

It was fun to joke, but both realised the grim reality of the situation…as difficult as it was to face.

People were really about to die today.

Their actions would cause death.

They could die.

"There are five trip-wires along this path, so hopefully we'll knock off at least a few men before they make it to us," Fiyero explained, all humour now gone from his voice.

In this game of war they knew, only the fittest and most ruthless survived.

It truly was do or die.

Elphaba nodded. It wasn't in her nature to cause suffering to others - but this was just something that had to be done. She would just have to clench her fists and face it.

And so, it was with a steely glint in her eyes that she said, "And then they'll have me to deal with."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey! Even more plot-development - oh my god you people are getting spoilt! Lol.

Anyway, hope everyone liked that. I guess the next chapter is the big battle then…hmm, wonder who will survive that. …'looks about innocently' - What? You expect me to tell you? Hah!

Till next time my lovelies! ;-)

Review and I'll love you. Simple as that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	25. The First Casualties Of War

Hey hey all! Terribly sorry for the longish update. I actually had this written last week, but it was just finding the time to re-read, edit and then post. Sorry. Woo. Life's just a bundle of busy activity at the moment.

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. As always they are sincerely appreciated beyond the norm of appreciation.

Enjoy my beloved readers. This story's about to get real interestin'….and it's pretty long too. Really, I spoil you lot. Hee!

The First Casualties Of War

Elphaba looked out from the top wall of Kiamo Ko.

It was a beautiful day. The sun shone high in the sky, and would have been quite hot she suspected, if not for the gentle easterly breeze.

Below her, the hilly valley that surrounded the castle was abuzz with tranquil activity.

It was odd to think that soon it would all be shattered with the roars of fighting…and the cries of those dying.

The green witch was dressed in her usual black attire (well, why mess with tradition?) She looked down at herself - felt the twin daggers concealed within her boots, and wondered why it had had to come to this.

No. No doubts.

Gilder had decided this. Let the responsibility rest on his unruly shoulders.

Elphaba would conveniently forget that it was her own beloved friend who had attempted to strike first, and enflamed the Ruler of Oz's anger.

"Are you ok Elphie?"

The green witch jumped, and then flushed lightly with the embarrassment of being caught daydreaming.

The Winkie Prince's hand came to rest on the woman's shoulder, and Elphaba turned her head to him.

"I'm fine Fiyero, thank you."

He nodded, and sheaved the sword he had brought with him from his 'Commander of the Guard' days, back at the Emerald City.

The Prince was well equipped for the upcoming fight, having also two daggers tucked within his boots, and a home-made, but sturdy shield slug over his back.

"You're thinking about the battle, aren't you?"

"Yes," answered Elphaba, her eyes returning to staring out at the landscape.

Fiyero's did the same. "Perfect honesty now…how do you think we'll fare?"

The green witch swallowed. "Can I say anything but we'll prevail? You should know Fiyero that negative words are quickly picked up by the brain. We need to think positively. We will win."

Fiyero wanted more than anything to share the certainty of his friend, but he had always been a man of realism - and right now, the reality was that it was him and Elphaba against an army.

Still, the Winkie Prince couldn't help but admit that his friend possessed a confidence that was unexplainably infectious.

They shared a look then, and, as if on cue, grasped hands. It was an action that offered support and strength for the coming fight, and had Fiyero believing that maybe they just _could_ do this after all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Halt!" ordered Gilder, pulling his horse to an abrupt stop that caused the beast to shake its head in argument.

The castle General Kayna had spotted was within sight.

Now the only problem was getting to it.

Swiftly dismounting, the ruler walked forward to inspect the dense line of trees and bushes blocking their path.

He wagered that a little foliage would be no match against the hacking power of a few hundred sword swipes.

"Your Ozness!"

Gilder turned his head to the call. It was Jason.

"Sir, there's a path over here!"

The ruler walked forward, and peered at where his friend had indicated.

It was true. Beyond the interlocking jangle of roots and over-growth, there _was_ a path.

"What do you think Sir?" Jason asked.

Gilder thought for a moment. It appeared the deep hedgerow went on for quite some miles, and he didn't want to be too far away from the castle if it was indeed where the witches were hiding. The area was mountainous, and the army would be easy to see. If the enemy was equipped with any long range missiles, they'd be sitting ducks.

Not to mention Elphaba could probably do some serious damage herself from many miles away.

At least leading his army through this over-growth might grant them a little bit more protection. They would just have to move quickly.

Fine.

"Alright men, we're going to head forward through this path over here. I want lines of ten, and I want everyone to stick close. Remember to watch the skies, and guard your surroundings. These witches are sneaky." And with that both Gilder and Jason remounted.

The path they were taking would be difficult he knew, but the men and horses in his army were trained for war - it would take more than a few vines to slow them down.

Gilder was sure that beyond the over-grown pathway, there would be clear ground on which to fight. It would be then that they'd quickly get the upper hand over the enemy.

Thrusting his sword into the air, Gilder cried, "Forward then men! For Oz!"

"For Oz!" cheered the army. And as one they marched.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, and the castle was almost upon them.

Gilder wanted nothing more than to urge his army forward in an all out death charge - but that would be reckless.

The path, while becoming clearer as they progressed, was still hazardous if rushed through. And the ruler wasn't taking any chances.

He was concerned however, for the coverage above them had thinned, gradually making the vast army easier and easier to notice.

But Gilder wouldn't panic. That was the mark of a great leader, to analysis situations and -

"Ah!"

The ruler turned his stallion sharply at the cries, and found his army mixed up in a sudden whirlwind of terror.

Men fell from their horses - collapsing to the ground in a lifeless heap, as their mounts whined and snorted in fright. Loose horses backed into the line behind, and suddenly there were shouts of pain and death reverberating from within the entire army.

What the hell was going on?!

The metallic smell of blood was gradually filling the air, and sensing it, Gilder's horse danced beneath him, twirling backwards.

Something snapped. There was whizzing sound - and before the ruler could fully contemplate what was happening, something had slammed hard into his side, and his horse let out the most terrible sound the man had ever heard.

And then Gilder was falling.

He rolled free from his black stallion, as the creature fought and twisted on the ground in some kind of terrible death spasm.

The shouting of his men continued for a few seconds more, before an unearthly silence fell upon the area.

"My Liege!" came the cry, and seconds later, Jason was with him.

Gilder's head was swimming, and his vision fuzzed and flickered in front him.

He had to get control though. His army needed him!

"Jason," the man uttered into the middle distance, unable to actually see his friend. There was a severe pain quickly rising from his side, and Gilder vaguely found himself wondering why. "What happened? Why did I fall?"

The pain filling his body was persistent, and becoming suddenly terrible. Gilder tried desperately not to black out.

"It seems we were attacked your Ozness. You were hit."

Ah.

Reaching down, the ruler felt the unmistakable shape of an arrow-shaft lodged deeply into his side.

Bloody, piece-of-crap armour, Gilder thought bitterly.

He took in a heavy breath. It hurt. "See to the army Jason, and then find whoever attacked us. I want them dead."

"But Sir-"

"_I _will deal with the arrow. Now do as I ask."

Jason nodded quickly, and left - giving the ruler time to muse.

Arrows. It didn't make sense. A man can only fire a single arrow at a time, and by the way his army was falling, there had to have been at least a hundred men firing those arrows.

But the witches were working alone, were they not?

Unless it was someone else…or perhaps those vile creatures had quickly made some new friends along the way.

Oh, what a lot of added bother.

Grunting, Gilder snapped the arrow's shaft, and tossed it to the side.

This was going to hurt.

Taking a few quick breaths for strength, the ruler pressed down against the remaining arrow top, and let out an almost animal-like cry as he felt it move internally against his flesh.

Many agonising moments later, he had managed to push it out completely.

It seemed the ruler had been lucky. The initial bleeding was already slowing, meaning no major veins or arteries had been damaged. Taking out his small hipflask, Gilder quickly dosed both the entrance and exit wound of the arrow. He lay on the ground then, completely exhausted.

With a little more luck, the wound wouldn't get infected.

"Sir," said Jason, as he slid down next to his ruler. "The army is secure."

"How many men did we lose my friend?"

"Only a small number. It's hardly noticeable your Ozness."

Gilder nodded - albeit, a little awkwardly. "But we've still lost them. How did this happen?"

"I found wires Sir. It appears we stumbled into a booby-trap."

Oh, how clever of you girls…

Anger boiled within the ruler. How dare those wretched creatures out-smart him!

No. He hadn't been out-smarted - merely ill-prepared. Next time the ruler would tread more cautiously.

"Get the men ready to move. We will continue to the castle."

"Sir…but your wound -"

"Is merely a flesh wound. Find me a cloth to dress it, and I'll be fine," Gilder snapped, sitting up, and trying to hide the wave of pain that swept over him as he did.

Jason bowed his head slightly, before getting up and rushing off to find a clean cloth.

Gilder looked out at the scene before him. Men and horses (including his own very expensive, black stallion) lay dead and scattered about the ground.

It seemed Jason was right however, there were many more alive and on their feet. Though those left were looking about fearful - watching for anymore surprise attacks.

And suddenly, as if Gilder's day couldn't get any worse, the ground began to shake, and a low rumble could be heard in the distance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun dun dun dun!!! Well, I wonder what that low rumble's all about eh?

Hehe. Hope you guys liked this one. And yes, I to feel bad about killing off poor defenceless horses (they are my favourite animal after all) but that is the reality of war. No-one's sacred.

Much more action to follow!

Reviewing. It takes but a minute ;-)


	26. When Humans And Animals Collide

Yo ya'll :) How's it all going?

Fast updating - I know, it's mental. I saw Wicked in London on Saturday night, so I'm on like a super-happy, crazed musical kick lol. I couldn't write fast enough!

Anyway, so this is the next chapter. All I can say is hold on to your hats kids, this is about to get bloody…

(But in an artistic writer kind of way you understand ;) )

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Humans And Animals Collide

The horses, already spooked by the heavy scent of death in the air, started to squeal and jump about at the sudden noise. Their riders tried in vain to keep control - looking about in a panic as the earth shook under them.

Gilder was instantly on his feet, ignoring the throbbing sensation this caused to his side. He looked up as a light, so brilliant that it was almost blinding, suddenly flooded the area.

A ball of, what could only be described as white flames, shot through the sky - and Gilder watched in horror as it started its descend down towards them.

His eyes grew wide. "Everybody move!" the ruler shouted, rushing forwards up the path as quickly as his wound would allow.

Gilder watched as his mounted units blurred past him, before Jason's horse came to a skidding stop beside him. The man quickly helped Gilder onto the back of his mount, and then they were gone.

The ball of light connected to the earth with an ear-shattering blast; easily covering the terrified death cries of man and beast alike -

And then there was nothing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elphaba laid a shaky hand on the ledge of the castle wall, while Fiyero eyed her in concern.

"Are you ok Elphie?" he asked, which seemed to be quickly becoming his catchphrase.

Elphaba nodded, but dared not look at her friend.

The green witch had just fired an attack on the enemy, using one of the most powerful spells available in the Grimmerie to do it. She knew somewhere in the back of her foggy mind that this was a good thing…so why was it that Elphaba felt so utterly effected, like she had just done something unforgivably evil?

Perhaps the green witch was being foolish. Perhaps she had been around Glinda for too long.

Perhaps.

"Let's get downstairs. The remainder of Gilder's army will be here soon, and I don't want to be up here when they start firing arrows," Elphaba uttered quietly.

Fiyero dropped his eyes, and turned toward the door. "You should rest before they come. I bet that spell's drained you."

The green witch merely nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carefully sliding down from the rump of his friend's mount, Gilder looked back the way they had come.

It was devastation.

No vegetation remained - only hills could now be seen, and even their usual grassy verges were scorched.

And if they were to travel further back, Gilder was sure they'd find the charged remains of half of his army.

He and the remaining men were still kept hidden in the little patch of over-growth that hadn't been hit by that hellish light blast, but Gilder knew that would soon disappear as well - and then they'd have no protection.

It appeared he had yet again underestimated the enemy. There was no doubt in the ruler's mind that that white-flamed ball had come from anywhere but the devilish words of that green monstrosity, Elphaba.

No matter. His men were still strong - and he still had more than enough power to crush those witches.

"Let's move on," the ruler muttered, turning and walking through his army.

A soldier, half-crazed with panic and terror, suddenly cried, "But that thing Sir. What if it comes back?!"

Gilder turned to him sharply, with a look in his eyes that was far beyond anger. "Yes," he spat. "In case you haven't been following, we're up against a couple of magical witches. They do things like that. _This_ is why it's imperative that we get rid of them."

The soldier gulped, but stupidly continued, "But that thing…"

"What are you telling me soldier?!" the ruler roared. "Do you want to quit?!"

"Well, no Sir - but, but - we were never prepared for this!"

"We are up against witches!" Gilder shouted at the man, before turning his attention to the entire army. "I warned you all to expect the unexpected. These are vile creatures that hold no boundaries for their wickedness."

"Now soldier," he continued. "Are you questioning me? When you took your oath you swore allegiance to me! Now will you follow me?!"

"…I will follow you Sir," the soldier croaked.

Gilder smirked, before once again regarding his army. "I promise you men I will lead you out of this - just as I have all those other times before. Now…let us march."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was with a strange mix of trepidation and excitement in his heart that Gilder finally stepped out from the over-grown path on a brand new mount.

The ruler had ordered that all men keep their shields raised, in case of another random attack.

The witches' power had been far stronger than Gilder had first expected, and he now realised that he had no clue how powerful they really were. After all, Elphaba had nearly wiped out his entire army with one single blast.

But Gilder would not back down.

The man looked around, to find his expectations had been right before. The castle stood in front of them, and the area around it was vast and level.

The ruler moved forward to allow his army to swamp the area, knowing it would be a while before his entire strength would make it to him.

This was it. Suddenly Gilder was here about to live out his destiny.

The witches would die, and he would forever be known as the greatest ruler of Oz that had ever lived. Gilder knew he'd come away from this, and be loved and praised by the people of Oz for his noble act of destroying its wicked stain.

He took a breath, checked his armour and un-sheaved his sword. "Those mounted will follow me. The men on foot will follow behind, and those with bows stay behind to fire at the enemy. Everyone on their guard."

The horse beneath Gilder nickered softly, and fidgeted. The ruler looked to Jason. "Here we go my friend. Let's take these witches down together."

"Know I will follow you to the ends of the earth my Lord."

Gilder nodded, and briefly, the friends clasped arms. They would hit the enemy with everything they had.

"Witches!" the ruler cried. "I know you're in there. You have a choice of coming out and fighting me face to face, or we could come in there and drag you out! I strongly suggest you don't take too long to decide - my men are angry. They want revenge for what you did to us…and I'm not sure how long I can hold them back."

Inside, unbeknownst to Gilder, Fiyero and Elphaba were crouched by the castle's side door, listening.

The green witch looked to her friend questioningly. "What should we do?"

"We have a better chance of surviving if we just stay in here and keep quiet. There are tunnels all over this place that we can use to -"

And then suddenly, what sounded like a herd of elephants, trumpeted.

The pair looked at each other in surprise, before scrambling to their feet.

Outside, it was mayhem.

The surprised cries and screams of men echoed throughout the area as a group of Elephants crashed into the army. Their strong tusks tore at the soft flesh and bone of all those who dared stand in their way.

"Re-group!" Gilder called, trying desperately to stay seated on his mount, as it wheeled and jumped in terror.

The army rushed toward the castle, as the creatures gave chase. A couple of men on foot were too slow however, and were crushed under the colossal weight of the Elephants.

Those surviving, turned as one, and slammed their spears to the ground. A few Elephants stopped, and called out a warning to their kin, but most were moving at too great a speed to be able to pull up, and so rushed straight into the deadly points of the weapons. They panicked, and thrashed about as the tips sunk even deeper into them.

"No!" came a cry, and suddenly Elphaba and Fiyero were behind the army. With a grunt of exertion, the witch flung out her arm and sent a good portion of the army flying forwards into the waiting feet of the Animals.

Those soldiers nearest to Elphaba turned to her with swords drawn. The Winkie Prince instantly stepped in front of his friend, his own sword already pointed toward the mass of soldiers.

"Fiyero no. Don't be stupid! I can handle this!"

Mounting her broom, (and internally thanking Lurline that she had thought to bring it) Elphaba dragged the Prince onto its handle, and kicked off from the ground. They landed in front the army, next to the surviving and dying Elephants.

"Gilder!"

This was a new voice, and barely heard over the commotion - but still the ruler turned to it in curiosity, as did Elphaba and Fiyero.

And to everyone's surprise, in front of them, a Horse floated down to the ground in a pink bubble, and was followed by a huge mass of other Animals. It was the strangest thing Gilder had ever seen, but what really got him, was the armour-clad person mounted on that leading Horse.

"It can't be…"

"Glinda?" Elphaba uttered, stepping forward.

"Glinda!" Fiyero shouted with a smile.

"Forward men! Attack those Animals!" screamed Gilder in a rage.

Elphaba quickly shook her head clear of the shock of seeing her friend leading an army of Animals. She didn't know how to feel about it - she didn't have time! All the witch knew was that the fight was on - and they had better win it.

Turning to the charging army of Gilder's, Elphaba rooted herself to the ground, brought up her hands - and sent a wave of energy rippling forward.

The effect was immediate. A couple of the more alert men, including Gilder, dodged the energy wall - but still, it managed to hit a whole chunk of the army, sending the men soaring backwards into their charging companions.

Most were instantly crushed under the hooves of their own horses.

"Elphie! Fiyero! Move!" cried Glinda, galloping forward on Cavalier.

And Elphaba did. Grabbing Fiyero, she dove to the side, as the two armies hit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoa - messy.

New update will arrive very, very shortly I promise you my cherubs.

Reviews are loved and appreciated.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	27. The Consequences Of War

Hey all :) So sorry about the long wait. I'm just awful…I really have no excuse. It's just a matter of finding the time. I hope some of you can relate ;-)

Anyway no worries, here it is - the next chapter! Woo.

Hope you all enjoy it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously on Defining Goodness (hah - see what I did there?):

And to everyone's surprise, a Horse floated down to the ground in front of them in a pink bubble. Followed by a huge mass of other Animals. It was the strangest thing Gilder had ever seen, but what really got him, was the armour-clad person mounted on that leading Horse.

"It can't be…"

"Glinda?" Elphaba uttered, stepping forward.

"Glinda!" Fiyero shouted with a smile.

"Forward men! Attack those Animals!" screamed Gilder in a rage.

Elphaba quickly shook her head clear of the shock of seeing Glinda leading an army of Animals. She didn't know how to feel about this - she didn't have time! All the witch knew was that the fight was on - and they had better win it.

Turning to the charging army of Gilder's, Elphaba rooted herself to the ground, brought up her hands - and sent a wave of energy rippling forward.

The effect was immediate. A couple of the more alert men, including Gilder, dodged the energy wall - but still, it managed to hit a whole chunk of the army, sending the men soaring backwards into their charging companions.

Most were instantly crushed under the hooves of their own horses.

"Elphie! Fiyero! Move!" cried Glinda, galloping forward on Cavalier.

And Elphaba did. Grabbing Fiyero, she dove to the side, as the two armies hit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Consequences Of War

The cries of men and Animals alike raged as the two sides ploughed into one another.

Teeth, claws and hooves swiped out at the soldiers - while the men drove their spears, swords and daggers into any Animal body they could find.

It was an instant bloodbath of carnage and death.

Glinda and Cavalier dodged the first wave of the soldiers' assault. They swept forward, running in zigzags past the armoured men - before a sword suddenly cut into their path.

Cavalier came to a skidding halt, and somehow, Glinda managed to parry the attack with her wand before the soldier had the chance to do any damage.

He glared dangerously at Glinda through his visa, and with a cry threw his sword back and slashed it out towards the Horse's throat.

Cavalier jumped back, de-seating Glinda, before coming forward in a savage attack of hooves and teeth.

The man cried out, lashing out blindly with his sword. Cavalier turned sideways to the attack, allowing Glinda to just about block it, before kicking out in a fury of anger with his back legs.

The attack connected firmly with the man's face, causing major damage and sending him flying backwards into the battlefield. Unfortunately, this also caused the already unseated Glinda to completely lose her balance and crash to the floor.

"Glinda!" Cavalier called, panicked. "Quick, get back on!"

The blonde, winded and somewhat dazed, struggled back to her feet.

That's when, as if from nowhere, a soldier suddenly ran forward and sprang himself onto the Horse's back. Cavalier instantly acted wild, snorting and bucking, and throwing himself against the heaving mass of fighting bodies.

The soldier managed to hang on for a commendable length of time, but was then thrown off and stamped on viciously for his trouble.

When Cavalier, socks bloodied in gore, turned back to find Glinda - she was lost.

The Horse snorted and whinnied in some kind of primitive fright. "Glinda!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cavalier!" the blonde cried, already knowing it was a wasted effort. The battle noise was impenetrable. Glinda was terrified. She was no fighter.

Besides her pretty but insanely useless wand, she was defenceless.

Noting a fallen spear on the ground, the blonde grabbed it - trying desperately not to look at the blood smeared on its metal tip.

Ok - so Glinda wasn't so defenceless now…but still inexperienced and undoubtedly hopeless with weaponry. …Well one out of two wasn't bad, she guessed.

And that's when through the commotion, as if the armies had parted just for her to glimpse the sight, Glinda saw Bucepatus in close combat with a soldier.

The soldier was agile, but not nearly quick enough for the Wolf's built-in reflexes and fast snapping teeth that had been made to kill.

The man was tackled to the ground within seconds, and Glinda's stomach lurched as Bucepatus continued his assault - ripping savagely at the soldier's face.

It was brutal. It was horrible - but it was war.

That's when the blonde noticed another one of Gilder's men advancing on the scene.

"Bucepatus! Watch out!" she cried in warning, but Glinda's one voice was instantly crushed by the thousands raging around her.

And then, all too quickly, the soldier was upon the Wolf.

Kicking the creature's legs out from under him, the man lifted his heavy sword above her fallen friend. And somewhere inside Glinda - instinct took over.

Her arm came up and back, and before the blonde even realised what it was she was doing, the spear had been thrown. Like a deadly bird of prey it soared through the air. Surely today it would hit its target. Surely today, despite Glinda's lack of skill, Lurline herself was driving the weapon that would save Bucepatus.

But no.

The spear pierced the ground feet away from the soldier.

Glinda stared and then ran. Forcing every ounce of strength she had left to her legs, the blonde powered forward. With the agility she was blessed with, Glinda weaved easily between the commotion and bodies, intent only on reaching Bucepatus.

This intention was still firmly in her mind as she watched the blade come down and stab straight into her friend's side.

The Wolf let out an agonised howl that somehow seemed to echo across the battlefield.

Glinda's heart sank, but she didn't give up. She was almost there.

The blonde watched as Bucepatus tried in vain to claw at his attacker, even as the sword continued to mercilessly rise and fall.

Glinda felt tears sweep down her face as at last she made it to the pair.

Before her, lay her friend. The Animal's once white coat was now stained with his own blood, and he wasn't moving. Above him stood the soldier, an expression of triumph cutting through the gore and mud that caked his face.

Fury suddenly clouding her heart and mind, the blonde witch snatched at the thrown spear, and with an almost animal scream, jammed the heavy weapon straight into the stomach of the soldier.

The man, so wrapped up in his own victory, had been oblivious to the blonde. The mistake had cost him his life.

The smile he wore turned instantly to that of shock, and then, seconds later, pain. He crumbled to the ground, and Glinda followed, stiffly dropping to her knees and still clinging bitterly to the weapon.

The soldier's jaw quivered and his eyes stared out in disbelief at what was happening.

Glinda met his gaze with eyes so cold she would be unrecognisable to even her dearest. "That's for my friend," she choked.

The man let out a scrambled groan, and then just stared as the life finally left him. Glinda closed her eyes, let out a shuddering breath, and then stood up. She stared at the man's corpse for just a second longer.

_Apparently I didn't come complete with a killer instinct. _

The words of her past made the blonde witch shake, but at that moment, she had no time to dwell on it. Taking a couple of steps forward, the blonde fell to her knees beside Bucepatus.

Trembling with guilt and shock, the witch took in a quivering breath. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. Blinking back tears, Glinda let a shaky hand come to rest on the Wolf's side.

A leap of hope sprang to the witch's heart as she felt the staggered rise and fall of Bucepatus's chest beneath her palm. Looking to him, she noticed the creature's eyes were opened. They flicked to her.

"Don't be," he rasped.

"I'll get you some help Bucepatus. Everything's going to be fine."

But even as the foolish words left her lips, Glinda knew they weren't true.

Bucepatus, breathing gradually growing heavier, closed his eyes and laughed lightly. "No-one can help me now. You know that as well as I do." He coughed, and a spatter of blood was left in its wake. "Please Glinda; tell my family that I loved them. More than anything I loved them."

Glinda let out a choked sound, but nodded. "You fought bravely Bucepatus; I know they'll be proud." The words shook and quivered, barely even making it from the blonde's lips.

The Wolf gave a slight nod. "Keep fighting Glinda. Ju-just make Oz right again. Make it safe for us."

And with that, the Wolf closed his eyes.

The rise and fall of his chest stopped.

Jaw clenching against tears, Glinda snapped her eyes shut. She gripped at the Wolf's coat for a moment, saying a prayer.

The blonde wanted more than anything to just break down then.

For the first time throughout the whole ordeal, Glinda's dedication to her cause faltered. The blonde had wanted so much to save Oz against the clutches of a ruthless tyrant. …She hadn't let herself think about the consequences - that those involved could actually get hurt. …That they could actually die.

How stupidly naïve of her.

Glinda wiped at her tearstained face. "You will have a worthy passing over, I promise you this my friend. …I'm sorry."

The witch got to her feet and turned - only to the flung to the ground with a painful smack as something hard and very solid connected with her ribcage.

The witch was dazed for a spilt second, but quickly turned her head to find Jason standing over her.

Of course it had to be him.

"Long time witch," the man sneered. With a callous expression, his eyes flicked to Bucepatus's body. "Awww, your little pooch gone to the big old kennel in the sky? Well what a pity."

Glinda's blood boiled. With a surge of anger, she jumped to her feet and once again snatched at the spear from the body of the deceased soldier. Her heart hammered as she held in out defensively in front of her. "Don't you talk about Bucepatus in that way. Even being a Wolf, he was more man than you'll ever be."

Jason let out a sharp laugh. "Sure he was."

Glinda's eyes narrowed. "Don't test me Jason…I've already killed." Her voice shook violently at the word, as she motioned to the dead soldier. "Don't think I won't do it again."

The man's sneer widened. "So blondie got some spine huh? Well bring it on then little girl."

Glinda jumped up to the balls of her feet, trying to ignore Jason's patronising laugh as he advanced on her.

"Do you actually think you can beat me?"

The blonde witch levelled her gaze at him. "I can try."

And that's when a loud roar suddenly sounded feet from the pair.

Jason turned just in time to be sent flying to the side, as a large, angry paw connected squarely with his jaw.

The Bear turned to Glinda. "Run now. I'll deal with this delusional bastard."

The witch hesitated.

"Go! Now!"

"No," the blonde uttered, holding up her spear once again. "No. I won't run away."

For the love of all that was good, she just couldn't let another comrade fall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there we are.

I don't know how I feel about our blissful little blonde actually committing murder…it just kind of flowed out as I was typing.

Giving the circumstance, it felt like the right thing for her to do.

No doubt it'll haunt her now though.

Anyway stayed tuned for more battle action next chapter. I promise you this will get happier :)

Reviews are always appreciated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	28. A Dark Day

Oh my God! I'm sooooo sorry this chapter has taken so long to get here. I'm terrible. I know. Time is a rare commodity in my life - but if I could freeze it for a couple of hours everyday to write, you know I would ;-)

Alright then, so this is the next chapter in the Defining Goodness saga. Oh, we're nearing the end now. And once you've read this chapter, all I'm going to cryptically say is: have faith. Trust that your authoress knows what she's doing …ur, sometimes ;-)

Thanks to everyone who's continuing to read this and thank you all so much for putting up with my very well-spaced updating!

Defining Goodness: A Dark Day

Jason staggered up cautiously to his feet. He wavered slightly - the blow from the mighty Bear's paw having clearly shaken him.

The man re-adjusted his sword hand and smirked. The expression was noticeably less confident than before the Bear flung herself into the mix.

"What's the matter you cowardly bastard? - Not quite so willing to attack now that it's not just you against a practically defenceless girl?" the Animal jeered.

Jason chuckled lightly. His lip was bleeding and impatiently he wiped at it. "Don't be so cocky Bear. I could take on a whole army of your disgusting kind if I needed to. When it comes to brains - you're outmatched."

The Animal raised a furry eyebrow. "Hmm really? And yet you're still not attacking…Working out your strategy are yah? Come on, I promise I won't bite - well not _too _hard anyway."

The man's eyes narrowed and in a flash he rushed forward in an overhead assault.

Glinda cried out a warning, but the Bear was ready. Throwing up her front paws onto the two sides of Jason's sword, she stopped the attack dead.

The soldier looked quite helpless just standing there, trapped - more helpless than Glinda would have ever thought possible. The Bear smiled, showing off her well-developed, pointed canines, before thrusting the weapon backwards with her phenomenal power.

Jason let out a cry, as he stumbled back and collapsed to the ground. If the man was hoping to win on brute force alone, it was he that was severely _outmatched_.

Glinda could have almost laughed, watching her attacker scrambling around in the earth for his sword. Lurline he looked pathetic.

"You must go now," the Bear suddenly ordered, looking to the blonde.

Glinda felt the breath abruptly hitch in the back of her throat at the prospect. What did she mean? The blonde was safe there with the Bear. They could keep each other safe!

The girl hesitated, looking panicked.

"I can't fight when I'm worrying about your safety - now do as I say!"

That's when Jason decided to come forward with a surprise thrust of his sword. No-one noticed the weapon until it had pierced the poor creature's side, before quickly withdrawing.

Glinda gasped. The Animal roared and lost her footing slightly at the sudden pain - but she was quick to regain it. The Bear managed to block Jason's continuing attack and get in a blow of her own - whipping at the armoured soldier with a quick stab of her paw.

Jason recovered fast this time however, and danced backwards out of harms way.

"Please leave now!" the creature cried to Glinda again, before charging forward.

The blonde witch watched as the Bear managed to somehow get Jason into a bizarre-looking headlock - even as the man - and his sword - flailed wildly under her immense weight.

Glinda hesitated for just a moment longer, but realised, with some shame, that there was nothing she could do to help in the slightest. The girl was only a distraction. Her rescuer had already been injured because of her! - So she ran.

Glinda's mind was a haze, but somehow she still managed to dodge the fighting - and carcasses of men and Animals alike.

She didn't dare look down, for Glinda was terrified of the lifeless faces she might recognise there.

Bucepatus was already dead, what if Elphie and Fiyero…

No! The blonde refused to think of such things. She tried to look for her green friend - but despite the woman sticking out like a sore thumb any where else, through the mess of the battle it was a pointless search.

A spear suddenly jammed into the witch's path. Glinda missed its deadly point by a mere hairs-length and dropped her own spear in the process - but she didn't stop running.

"Cavalier!" the girl cried in vain.

Lurline above, she was so useless. Glinda had successfully roused the Animal population into action only to what? Run around screaming, while they fought the battle for her? The one she herself had caused?

All further thoughts of Glinda's failings were quickly banished from her mind however, as a Boar suddenly landed side-down in front of the witch with a sickening smack.

The girl came to an abrupt stop, stared for a second, and, breathing heavily, slowly approached the Animal.

It only took the blonde seconds to notice the long slash-mark across the creature's throat and the steadily increasing pool of blood surrounding him.

Glinda let out a straggled sound. She felt the bile rise up in her own throat and quickly retreated a couple of steps, fearing she might vomit.

"Well if it isn't my pretty blonde friend."

The witch looked around to the voice with a start. Her eyes snapped open wide and Glinda felt her nausea only increase as the Ruler of Oz himself came forward on a bay-coloured horse.

She froze.

"Well isn't this just so coincidental? There I was, hoping I'd run into you," Gilder chattered almost cheerfully, before his voice changed into something sinister, "and here you are."

The pair stared at each other for a long moment - both breathing heavily with the struggles of battle.

Everything seemed to pause and blur around them, until it was like they were the only two people that mattered. It was as if the entire world was looking in on this one epic moment.

A violent blast of fury rose deep within Glinda's chest, and she tightened the grip on her wand in defiance.

"Well - I guess it comes down to this now doesn't it?" Gilder said.

The witch's eyes flashed. "I guess it does."

There was a pause as the two considered this.

"You know, I've built up a kind of respect for you," Gilder admitted casually. "I mean don't get me wrong - you've been the biggest pain in my ass, but still - you, with your pretty blonde hair and delicate, feminine features, have survived through adversities where even my strongest men would have just lay down and died."

The blonde smirked nastily. "Well it's a good thing I'm not a man then isn't it?"

Gilder nodded with a hateful smile. "It's just a shame you won't survive through this one. I'm sure that 'weapon' of yours won't be much of a challenge. It seems to only be your dear friend Elphaba who can do magic spells."

As if Elphie herself had heard the comment, a loud explosion suddenly sounded from somewhere off to Glinda's right - but she didn't dare take her eyes off Gilder.

He raised his blood-soaked blade at her. She tried to avoid looking at the weapon. It didn't appear to be much of a contest - him with a big sword, and Glinda with only her little wand for protection.

Damn her for dropping that spear!

The metallic smell of blood was suddenly so very pungent - but it only acted to fuel the witch. Despite the odds being against her, she would survive and go on from this. Glinda had been through too much just to be cut down at the last hurdle.

"I did promise Jason the pleasure of killing you, but oh well - since you're here and all." Gilder dismounted and took a couple of slow steps away from his steed. "And while we're at it, let's make this contest just a little bit more even shall we?"

And then, without warning, Gilder lunged forward with a terrible cry.

It was all over in seconds.

Glinda safely avoided the first attack and blocked the second, but then Gilder turned on his heel with swiftness seemingly impossible for his build- and the point of his sword slid through the blonde like a knife through butter.

Glinda made a gargled sound, as blood rushed to her throat. She swallowed and watched with a lucid fascination as her life oozed out from the wound suddenly in her stomach.

She gasped as the blade was brought roughly out from her broken body and, with only the barest recognition, slumped to the ground. The blonde wavered on her knees for a second, before gravity took hold and she crashed to the ground on her side.

Her hand shook with great effort, as Glinda brought it up to her face. It was damp and sticky with her own blood. She felt paralyzed. Inside, the blonde was screaming to get up and move, but her body simply could not assist.

It all felt so un-real. Was she dying?

Gilder kneeled beside the witch. His form blurred and flickered in the girl's pain-filled vision.

"Remember this Glinda?" he suddenly asked, pulling out a small dagger from his bootleg. The blonde eyed the weapon, but her head was spinning so fast she couldn't even catch a clear glimpse of it. "Oh sorry - you probably can't even tell what this is, what with all the blood flooding out your body and everything." The Ruler lent in very close to the woman's ear. "Let me help you - it's the very same dagger you tried assassinating me with Glinda." He smirked, moving the knife in accordance to his words. "Now then," Gilder continued, "this is a choice. Do I leave you here to wiggle helplessly on the ground while your life slowing drains away - or do I be merciful and put you out of your misery right now with this dagger? Hmm, decisions, decisions," he mumbled, lightly tapping the blade against his chin as if in deep thought. "Well, they don't call me the merciful Lord for nothing…well actually, now that I think about it, I don't believe I've ever heard anyone call me that, but you understand my metaphor. You'll going to die now basically."

He stood up.

Glinda's panicked breathing had consumed her - the gasping sound filling her head.

"In a way, I'm sorry about this. If things had been different, perhaps you would have made a nice right-hand lady," the Ruler mused, although it just sounded like one big, muffled blur to the blonde then.

Glinda caught flashes of the man towering over her, but nothing was clear. The pain swelling in her gut was so strong then, it was all she could do just to stay conscious.

The blonde's whole body tingled. The pain and noise was overwhelming. Hot liquid, with its metallic taste, bubbled from the corner of her mouth and suddenly it was hard to breath. She heard a choking sound and it took the witch a few seconds to realise it was her.

Gilder slowly raised his weapon.

Darkness was coming and she couldn't even describe the pain, but somewhere deep inside the blonde came the urge to struggle on. Glinda tried to cry out for help, but the noise of battle had returned and she was far too weak to shout over it. The witch felt around blindly, until her hand clutched the fallen wand. She raised it with an incredibly shaky arm, not really sure what good it would do, if any.

Unbeknownst to Glinda, Gilder watched the desperate action and sighed. "Such an unfitting end. See? You really should have just let me burn you at that stake - at least people were around to watch that." He shook his head in some odd kind of regret and sent the dagger down in one powerful movement.

WHAM!

Gilder suddenly found himself thrown to the ground. He leapt up in confusion and found Elphaba kneeling next to the bloodied body of her dear, dying friend.

He smirked. How deliciously priceless...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's that chapter. Ooooohhhh, horrible, major cliffy. Heh, sorry. Hey don't panic. I have everything written up already, so hopefully the next chapter should be just over the rainbow…

Review and tell me how mean I am ;-) Till next time my pretties.


	29. Stained Red

Alright everybody. Hi :-D I'm so, so sorry it has, once again, been like forever between updates. Honestly, I've had this chapter in my head for a very long time - it's just finding the time to write it up.

Grrr - damn time and the fact that you can't just freeze it for a couple of hours every day to write! ;)

But anyway, no worries, it's here now. I'd just like to say: have faith. It's not over till it's over.

And you'll understand that little comment there by the end of this chapter.

Stained Red

Elphaba ducked to the side, barely missing a spear as it shot passed.

The witch sent a hard, angry glare at the weapon's wielder. It was an expression that lay no doubt in the soldier's mind that he was really about to regret ever attacking her.

Suddenly rushing forward, Elphaba ran past the man and lashed out a magically-powered backhand that sent him sprawling facedown to the ground. It was just unfortunate for the soldier that his spear happened to imbed itself into his chest on impact.

The man lay still, never to rise again.

Elphaba let out a breath. The battle was relentless and it was testing every single fibre of her.

She looked around. The green witch had lost Fiyero in a scuffle long ago and prayed desperately that he was safe.

That's when something caught her eye. It was a sight that made Elphaba's very blood run cold.

No more than ten feet away, lay a blonde. The unmistakable form of Gilder towered above her - weapon drawn.

That had to be Glinda. Surely to Lurline there were no other blonde women in this battle?

Elphaba ran. The green woman ignored everything else - so intent was she to reach her friend. The battle blurred, as Elphaba shoved and pushed her way through fighting bodies and jetting weapons.

It was almost as if her legs were moving by their own accord. Pure instinct was driving the witch's body forward.

She watched in horror as the dagger, held in Gilder's clenched fist, came down.

"Glinda, no!" she cried, and it was with all her mite that Elphaba generated a powerful shockwave that sent the ruler of Oz flying.

The man flailed madly in the air, before crashing to earth. Elphaba hoped the fall had felt as painful as it had looked.

Falling to her knees beside Glinda, the green witch finally dropped the broom she had been clutching and surveyed her friend with terrified eyes.

The sight was enough to make her gasp.

Glinda's stomach was covered in blood. The life essence ran, unchallenged, down her side - where it then pooled on the ground and marked the grass.

Elphaba, her own face ashen, looked to the blonde's. The woman's eyes were open, but only barely, and they contained a glazed look that petrified the green witch to no end. "Glinda?" Elphaba whispered desperately. "Lurline Glinda please be ok."

The green woman was in a state of panic. Never before had she felt such absolute terror as she did then. They could fight her; hate her; take murderous intent upon her - but Spirits above, please don't let them take her light away. Not her Glinda.

Elphaba inhaled a ragged breath, head spinning, and pressed two hands against the blonde's gushing wound.

The blood oozed through her fingers, staining the green skin red - but it still continued to flow. Elphaba stared at the sticky liquid in horror. She felt her throat tighten.

As the green witch continued to apply pressure, Glinda whimpered.

Elphaba snapped her head up to the sound. "Glinda? - Oh please sweetheart can you hear me?"

"E-Elphie?"

The green woman didn't know it herself, but she was nothing more than a big blur to Glinda at that moment.

"Yes Glin, I'm here with you."

The blonde's eyes flickered and she took in a staggering breath. "It hurts."

Elphaba could barely hold back the tears. "I know." Her voice shook. "But you're going to be alright Glinda. Ok? You're going to be fine."

That's when the green witch sensed a presence. She turned sharply - and then dodged sideways as a large broadsword came down, crashing to the ground in the exact spot Elphaba had been just seconds before.

The swordsman and the witch locked eyes. "Elphaba - long time," Gilder sneered, before reversing his blade to a defensive position in front of him.

Fury - intense and burning - suddenly consumed the witch. She jumped to her feet with a wild roar, screaming, "Gilder you bastard! You heartless, spineless bastard - I'll kill you for this!"

The ruler of all Oz looked to the dying blonde and shrugged. "In my opinion she had it coming. …She _did_ try to murder me first after all. I say justice has been done."

Gilder smirked, as the power inside Elphaba crackled and she leapt forward, cried out a few magical words and sent out a blazing lightening attack.

He dived clear of it and rolled to a crouching position.

The witch advanced on him, looking much like a lioness does when it's stalking prey.

What a fitting analogy that was…

Elphaba sent out another attack - but again Gilder dodged it.

The witch growled. "Why don't you just stay still you little rat?"

The ruler shot her another sneer, but this one was different. Elphaba could see the panic settling in his eyes. Gilder was up against a powerful, mightily pissed-off witch - and he knew it.

He'd dearly regret ever raising a weapon to _her _friend.

Gilder suddenly darted forward then. Leaping to the side, he swiped across heavily with his sword.

Elphaba reacted by ducking the blow, before blasting out another spell that blew Gilder right off his feet. He landed with a crunching thud, dropping his blade in the process.

The ruler lay motionless for a second, the wind having been quite successfully knocked from him. Seeing her chance at officially gaining the upper-hand, Elphaba rushed up to Gilder's crumpled form. Desperately, the man grabbed for his lost weapon, but Elphaba was quicker and kicked it from reach.

Gilder looked up to the green witch towering over him. He could understand now why everyone seemed to fear her so damn much. She truly was not a force to be toyed with.

And so the ruler did the only logical thing - and ran.

Gilder had never run from anything in his whole life - he was no coward - but it was a foolhardy man who stayed in a fight he simply could not win. Honour and bravery were words that were slung around far too easily. It was strategy that kept a man alive. He'd merely re-group and try again later.

This was but a minor setback in the grand plan. Victory would be his whatever.

The witch watched her target with predatory eyes. "That's right," she hissed, "Run. Run for your miserable life!"

Elphaba threw up a hand, uttered a spell - and that's when she heard a gasp. It was a long, pained, withered sound that sang with such finality that it chilled the green witch's heart. And she stopped.

Gilder was already gone, lost in the mangle of raging bodies - but it suddenly seemed unimportant. Elphaba's hard expression softened, as she turned to Glinda. Her hand fell, the spell words caught in her throat, never to be voiced, and she fell to her knees beside the blonde.

"You'll be alright my friend," the witch soothed, even as the blood continued to relentlessly gush from her friend's wound.

Holding back a choked sob, Elphaba grasped Glinda's bloodied hand in her own.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The former Good witch took a breath that shuddered and gasped and somehow, even within her blurry mind, Glinda knew it would be her last. And that's when her world faded and became darkness. She knew nothing then. Even the reassurance of Elphie's hand in her own had gone. Glinda wasn't scared however. …She was nothing. No thoughts. No feelings. And then -

Light. Blinding and sheer and all around her. With it, came the knowledge of her existence again.

Was she alive? …Or merely trapped between worlds?

Glinda didn't know.

She moved her limbs and turned her head. The blonde did _feel _alive at least. But then where were the fighting soldiers and the Animals? Where were Elphie and Fiyero?…Or, maybe most importantly, where was _she_?

Tentatively, Glinda took a step forward. The ground was shrouded in an unnatural mist, so she was cautious about walking too far for fear of falling down a hole or something.

The blonde blinked through the light, but it was useless.

She heard a noise - a distant chiming - and looked in its direction.

That's when _he _appeared.

Glinda looked on in shock. Mouth agape, she uttered, "…T-Tilus?"

The same somewhat weathered face who had first helped the blonde travel back in time and save Elphie, stared back at her with a light smile.

He still wore the tatty clothes he had on their first meeting…and yet there was something different about him. Tilus seemed to possess a new, sudden lightness. An aura.

"Glinda," he greeted, "Good to see you again. …Well actually, seeing you _here…_maybe that isn't such a good thing."

While Tilus spoke calmly, Glinda was having a semi mental-breakdown.

Surely this wasn't possible - Tilus being here. And how did he even remember her? Did the effects of time travel not apply to him? And why was it so blindingly light?!

Suddenly Glinda had a thought. Looking down, she stared at her stomach - eyes widening in amazement.

It was completely healed.

But wait - that wasn't possible. People didn't just heal minutes after being run through with a sword!

Oh, she was so confused.

The blonde looked to Tilus, who had closed the gap between them and was now standing only an arm's distance away.

"Tilus? My Oz, why are you here?"

Her voice sounded distant. It was odd.

"Why do you think I'm here Glinda?"

She could only stare at him in complete confusion. _Nothing _was making any sense.

"I don't know. Tilus, where are we? How did I even get here?" The blonde paused. Leaning closer to the man, she said quietly, "Shouldn't I be dead?"

The fatal word seemed to echo in the silence.

Tilus looked gravely at her. "You are."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun dun dun! ;-) Oh my G - well, this definitely isn't good eh?

Remember - it's not over yet.

Will update very soon. Review. It makes me happy :-D


	30. Lost Somewhere Between Heaven And Hell

Well after two months guess who finally got around to updating her story, that she promised would be updated lickerdy-split?

I am so sorry guys. I'm gonna explain what happened: Here's the thing - I've started a Creative Writing Course at my local College. It's fantastic - and I'm learning loads, but they give us homework. Homework + social life sadly not a lot of time to do fan fiction.

I'm actually so glad I've finally got a chance to write this story again, because I love it! I love doing fan fiction - I've missed not being able to do it. But hey ho, I've updated now. But I grant you all the right to write abuse at me. I deserve it after leaving you all hanging for over two months on that horrible cliff-hanger.

And guys? I've won a banner for Best General Wicked Story! It's very exciting. Now, I honestly didn't know this competition was going on, and I understand that it was a big voting thing - so if anyone voted for me, I'd just like to say: thank you so much! I was so not expecting anything, but it's a really lovely token.

(um, but saying that - I have absolutely no idea how to display it. I've received the banner in an e-mail; does anyone know how I would go about getting it up on my profile or whatever?)

Right, so enough of my rambling. Let's get on with the story shall we?

This is the second to last chapter, so savour it was beauties.

Lost Somewhere Between Heaven And Hell

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tilus? My Oz, why are you here?"

Her voice sounded distant. It was odd.

"Why do you think I'm here Glinda?"

She could only stare at him in complete confusion. _Nothing _was making any sense.

"I don't know. Tilus, where are we? How did I even get here?" The blonde paused. Leaning closer to the man, she said quietly, "Shouldn't I be dead?"

The fatal word seemed to echo in the silence.

Tilus looked gravely at her. "You are."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glinda's stomach sunk. She looked down at herself again, but everything appeared normal…well, she wasn't floating or transparent at least, which would be the two biggest give-a-ways in her opinion.

And maybe Glinda would just conveniently forget the fact that her sword-wound had miraculously healed itself somehow. Yes, that sounded good. …Not that there weren't a trillion logical reasons why that had happened of course. Clearly her body had just been quick to react…completely re-sealing the wound…in a matter of minutes…and without leaving even one hint of a scar.

…Ok, so that seemed unlikely.

Perhaps another reason then - but being dead was certainly not one of them.

To be dead you'd have to be well…_dead_ - and Glinda was definitely breathing well enough - a little too quickly perhaps, what with all the sudden stress, but the intake of oxygen was there!

As the blonde's mind rambled, her body shook and she distantly felt Tilus grab her hand.

"Glinda, do you remember that day you came to me?"

Remember? Well considering that had been one the most influential days of her damn life she could just about recall, yes!

Glinda nodded.

"Well, when you travelled back in time and saved Elphaba, you altered everything. The very fabric of life was changed. Glinda, by saving Elphaba…you've signed your own death warrant."

The blonde witch could only close her eyes and shake her head in disbelief. Maybe if she kept telling herself that this was all a dream, she'd wake up soon.

"This isn't something you can get away from. Elphaba was meant to die. The rhythm of time and life needed someone to take her place!…To fill the hole that Elphaba's death was meant to fill. And since you were the one to interfere with what was meant to be in the first place, well, it seems destiny has chosen you as its sacrificial lamb."

Glinda could not deal with this. Tears surfaced in her eyes and she opened them. "So that's it? …I'm just dead?"

"Not necessarily. You now know that changing the course of life will cause your death. But there is a way of reversing time to how it was before."

"You never mentioned any of this to me," the witch mumbled, very slowly digesting that bombshell of information and sure it was only going to get worse.

"No, but I did explain that time travel brings consequences…this just happens to be a consequence. Time travel's a tricky business, as I told you before; it has rules and is never an exact science."

The blonde's eyes fluttered shut again briefly, as she tried to think. But it seemed no amount of thinking would force this bizarre situation to make any kind of sense.

"So…if I want to live, then E-Elphie would have to die?" A tear escaped Glinda, which was impatiently brushed away with a shaky hand.

Tilus sighed heavily. "That seems to be what's happened, yes."

"That's not fair!"

"Oh - nothing's _fair_ in this world Glinda! Do you think it's fair that Elphaba, a good person by any rights, was meant to die in the first place?! The universe is a cruel, cruel phenomenon that will not be denied its prize. _This_ is what time is demanding alright? The Grim Reaper's missing a person and it wants payment." Tilus paused, wide eyes meeting Glinda's tearing ones. The man softened his voice as he said, "I'm sorry. I didn't realise this would happen."

The blonde stayed silent for a moment, before sharply asking, "So tell me, who are you really Tilus? I mean it can't be mere coincidence that you're here…wherever here is."

"Your hunch was right before - we're in the place that lies between the living world and well, the other one."

Glinda's eyes narrowed. "I only _thought _that Tilus. What? You can read minds now?"

It wouldn't surprise her.

The man said nothing. Glinda sighed. "So it's an ultimatum then. Either I die or she does?" her voice cracked, "That's - that's it?"

Tilus looked to his feet. "I was sent here to give you a second chance - ur, a third chance even. You can go back to the way things were - Ozian adoration and all -"

"What? The only catch being that my best friend loses her shot at living?"

"I'm not saying that it's an easy decision -"

"No," Glinda half-whispered. She bit her lip. "No it is. I died on that battlefield fair and square - I won't let Elphaba die all over again."

Tilus sighed. "Do you remember what Elphaba told you that night Glinda? She said that there was so much good you could do for Oz."

The witch shook her head. "And once again, another private conversation you've somehow eavesdropped on. Something tells me you're not just the lowly time-travelling recluse you made yourself out to be."

The man shifted uneasily. "I can't tell you who I really am Glinda, but I know you have to make a decision."

The blonde just stared. "How? How I am supposed to make a decision like that?" Her voice shook and it came out sounding hollow.

"I don't know, but you must. Time itself demands retribution."

"You can't," Glinda uttered softly, shaking her head - and then, as if something had suddenly exploded inside of her, she raged, "you _can't _just bring Elphie back only to rip her away from me again!"

Tilus looked at her grimly and sighed. "I'm sorry Glinda. I truly am."

"I -I," the blonde choked on her words and found she couldn't speak. This was all too much. Was her destiny, after everything she'd survived, really just to die here?

"Glinda, I need you to know that the decision is of course your own…but I know you'll do so much more good as the ruler of Oz than Elphaba could ever dream of doing. Your side has won the battle today -"

"We have?"

Tilus nodded. "Yes, and, in that sense, you've achieved what you set out to do, but Gilder has survived to come back and win the war. Half the Animal population are dead…Elphaba and Fiyero are well, but when Gilder undoubtedly strikes again, with a new army, well - I believe you understand the implications," he paused and then added delicately, "maybe you should think about the greater good here."

"The greater good." Glinda nodded sadly and looked to her feet.

"Perhaps…this will help you decide."

The blonde raised her head in curiosity of the time-wielders words. Tilus brought up his hands and a bubble - not unlike her own conjuring - appeared. A second passed, before suddenly inside the bubble, a picture flickered to life.

Glinda stared at it in wonder.

"Look," Tilus urged.

Glinda glanced at him and stepped forward. She gasped.

That was Elphie in that picture!

She moved closer, intrigued, and suddenly the static image came to life. It played in front of the blonde just like a vision…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the chapter. I really hope it was worth the wait for you guys.

Now, does everyone understand my vision? Elphie was destined to die in that tower - Glinda intervened - hence, destiny was not fulfilled. So Destiny, Fate, Death - whatever you wanna call it, took Glinda as retribution.

Time travel's a real meanie huh?

Stay tuned for the next chapter, which I hope will get here much faster than this one did.

Thank you to everyone who's continuing to read this story. Your support means the world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	31. Fortune Favours the Brave

Hello! So, it's been a while eh? Hmm, let's see - the last time I updated this story was - wow - 2007. That is just mental to think. I can't actually believe that! Umm, ok - well here we go - thought I should eventually finish this - so here - the final chapter. I really don't know if anyone will bother reading this ;) But if you do - thank you, and I really hope you enjoy it.

So - the chapter:

Fortune Favours the Brave

Elphaba pawed through the Grimmerie, her expression set in a mask of grim determination. Glinda's lifeless body lay beside her, comfortably placed on some pillows.  
Elphaba looked to the body, jaw quivering, before wrenching her eyes away and continuing her relentless search through the weathered pages of her spell book.

"Elphie - please, don't torture yourself," said Fiyero, kneeling next to Elphaba. His voice was little more than a hushed whisper and his eyes were bloodshot from tears. "Please."

Elphaba appeared to ignore him for a second. She flipped through a couple more pages, before stopping. Her grip tightened on the page in her hand and it crumbled beneath her clenched fist.

"Come on you miserable book! What? You can offer me the most powerful spells not found in even my wildest imaginings, but you can't bring back one measly life?" Her voice came out hoarse and pained, and though she could feel the threat of tears sting at the backs of her eyes she refused to let them fall. If she cried she'd be admitting that Glinda was really gone, and at that very moment that was a truth she could not handle. Or accept.

"I. don't. understand," she uttered. Her eyes fell to Fiyero. "Fiyero - I don't understand."

Fiyero sighed, a deep, heavy, mournful sigh and pulled Elphaba into a hug. She lay in his arms numbly. "Elphie…the Grimmerie, despite its power, is still only a spell book. I…maybe it's…there's a rule to everything in this world, a thin line which can't easily be crossed. Maybe the Grimmerie isn't supposed to tamper with fate. Maybe…this was just meant to be."

Fiyero winced at the words. They were horrible and cruel and far too honest.

Elphaba moved from Fiyero's grasp wordlessly. "Glinda did," she said quietly. "Glinda tampered with so-called 'fate.'"

Fiyero regarded her sadly. "That was -"

"Glinda risked everything to save me…only for her to die." spat Elphaba, and then, dazedly, she uttered, "Die. The word seems impossible." She stared at the body. It was a clichéd thing to think, but it really did look like Glinda was just sleeping. She looked so peaceful - blonde hair splayed around her and cream hands resting by her sides. It was as if she'd awake any moment and laugh at how foolishly her friend was acting.

The only imperfection that threatened to spoil such a perfect picture was the mortal blade wound through her friend's stomach. The blood on it was dried now and crusted over the frayed fabric of Glinda's under-shirt.

Looking at the sight, it didn't seem real. Elphaba wondered vaguely if it ever would.

Fiyero robotically got to his feet, grabbed a sheet from nearby and careful placed it over Glinda's dead body. He had been crying for what seemed like an age and yet still tears flooded to his eyes.

Elphaba took a hesitant breath and then said, "It should have been me." Her voice shook. Bit by agonising bit, she could feel her strong internal resolve breaking down.

Fiyero looked to her questioningly. "Elphie, no," he breathed, sliding down next to her again. "Come on, Glinda wouldn't want you saying that."

"No," said Elphaba forcefully. "No, it should have been." The witch locked eyes with Fiyero and continued, "I…I prophesised it."

There was a beat.

"What, Elphie?"

"I had a dream that showed me…it was supposed to be me."

"Elphie," said Fiyero, grasping his friend's shoulders in support. "That was just a dream."

Elphaba let out a bitter laugh. "No - it was real. I never dream…I know it was real. And yet here Glinda is - dead." The word shook. It was probably the closest thing to crying Fiyero had ever seen Elphaba do. She closed her eyes for a second. "Don't you understand, Fiyero? Glinda should never have brought me back. She could have done so much good, but now…"

The line ran off, lost in the despair of the room. Elphaba stared into nothingness.

Fiyero sighed. "What are we going to do now?" he asked.

Gradually, the image in the bubble began to fade, leaving Glinda shaking. A person was never meant to see themselves dead, or the pain of their loved ones left behind. She took a breath and turned to look to Tilus. Her eyes met his solemnly.

"Of course Elphie would want me to live. …Just like how I want her to live."

"Yes," concurred Tilus. "Of course…but you heard what she said?"

Glinda nodded, mind lost in turmoil. Inwardly, she pleaded that this was all some messed up dream and that she really wasn't about to make the final decision to live or die - to kill or grant life.  
A moment of nausea hit her. But this _was_ real - all too hideously real.

"I…I know what I must do." Glinda's voice shook furiously, but somehow she struggled on. "I know. It's what Elphie would want." Pausing, Glinda smiled lightly to herself. "She always did put everything else before herself - the silly - oh, the stupidly selfless thing!"

Tilus watched sadly as another torrent of tears swamped Glinda's eyes.

Though she did not cry. She would not let those tears fall. She'd be strong like Elphie. Taking a breath, she announced, "I _will_ save Oz. I'll save Bucepatus, and every other brave soul who stood against Gilder." Looking to Tilus with a ghostly expression, she said, "All except one."

"Elphaba would be proud," Tilus said. "Fortune favours the brave - remember this, Glinda the Good."

Closing his eyes, the man bowed his head and suddenly Glinda's world was a blur. Unsteady feet lost their precarious balance, as Glinda's mind whirled from the frenzied muddle of colour whipping past her vision. Glinda felt herself fall -

And then she just stopped.

Everything stopped.

She was on the ground and her sight was suddenly alarmingly clear. Breathing heavily, Glinda sat up and warily scanned her surroundings. She instantly recognised it as an office. But not just any office - it was _her_ office - in _her_ palace. Looking down, Glinda found she was dressed in what was once - well what _was, _she supposed, her usual finery. She hadn't been dressed that way in an age. It felt strange. Even a tiara adorned her, no-doubt, perfectly styled hair.

Standing, she wobbled, but determination brought her to the open window of the room. She was met with the sight of the glistening Emerald City.

Her city. - Where dreams were made and dreams were shattered.

Glinda couldn't believe it.

Looking sadly to the floor, she knew what that meant. "Elphie…"

"Excuse me, Lady Glinda?"

Glinda turned to the voice, startled. It took her a moment to form words. "Y - yes?"

A timid looking man entered. He looked instantly familiar to Glinda, though his name escaped her. "I'm sorry, please excuse the intrusion - I -"

"Please," Glinda interrupted, moving to the man with a sudden urgency. "Please, you must tell me - what has become of Oz? Of Munkinland and the Animals?"

There was a warm smile on the man's face, though it hadn't come quite quick enough to mask the look of confusion he had initially shown. "Oz is perfect Lady Glinda. Munkinland is as you made it - liberated and gracious. And well…all Animal Banns were lifted by your word, so I assume they'd be quite happy too." He paused for a moment, before asking delicately, "Are you quite sure that you're alright, your Ozness? I - I can fetch the masseur if you wish?"

Glinda stared at the man in stunned silence, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Oh no - that's quite fine. I'm quite alright. Really."

She moved away from the man, feeling as if she were in some kind of beautiful daydream. Everything had worked out. She'd saved so many lives. Perhaps she may even visit Bucepatus at some point. The thought excited and terrified her in equal measure. He hadn't exactly been the most accepting of hosts when they first met. Though that had been when he was under strict rule - he may be a completely different Wolf by now.

The only thought to taint Glinda's new found euphoria was that of Elphie.

"Umm…I'm sorry Miss -" the man uttered uncertainly. She had almost forgotten he was there.

"Oh yes," she said, turning back to him. "Of course - I do apologise. You had something to tell me."

"I merely wanted to inform you of the current reports, your Ozness."

Reports? Glinda vaguely recalled such things. "Fire away," she said.

"Well, it seems that the Ozians have never been happier. In a poll conducted two months ago it's been reported that ninety-eight percent of the people rated themselves as 'extremely happy' under your gracious rule my Lady -"

Glinda frowned. "Hmm, seems we'll have to work on that remaining two percent then. Continue, please."

The man grimaced. "Ah, it is worse news I'm afraid, my Lady. Well, you see - there's still been no sign of the witch…or our rogue Captain of the Guard."

Glinda's eyes widened and she whirled round on the man so fast that it made him jump. "Witch? Which witch?"

"Ah, The Wicked Witch, my Lady…that is to say, there's been no luck _yet_, but we will surely catch her. I'll send out the military guard, shall I?"

Glinda barely even heard the question. She was smiling, dancing inside, lost in her own complete happiness. Elphie was alive. Her silly selfless friend had found a way to save herself. Of course she had been cast out, misunderstood by many - but alive she was! No one had needed to die. Somehow, for some reason, everybody lived. Glinda caught the little man staring at her and instantly bit back her smile. He must think that she'd gone quite mad.

"Umm - no," said Glinda, thinking back to what the man had mentioned about the military guard.

"No, your Ozness?"

"Yes. …No. It will do the populace no good to see the soldiers out. It would only cause panic," she said, hoping that her ramblings sounded at least a little bit credible. She had quite forgotten the formalities involved with ruling. "For the time being, we shall call off all search missions for the witch. I feel positive that she shall reveal herself in time."

Glinda hoped so at least. If Elphie did make herself known, Glinda knew she'd be right there to help her friend - and that she'd do it right this time. She looked at the man. He appeared somewhat perplexed, but seemed to be buying her story in any case. After a second, realising Glinda had finished, the man nodded enthusiastically at her idea.

"Yes, Lady," he said. "Of course. Quite a masterstroke on an idea! I shall inform the guard."

Bowing curtly, the man turned to leave.

"Um...good Sir?" asked Glinda, suddenly remembering something. She wished that she knew the man's name. She couldn't very well call him 'good Sir' for the entirety of her rule could she?

The man turned back. "Yes, your Ozness?"

Glinda bit her lip. She really hoped that what she was about to ask wouldn't sound too insane. "Just out of curiosity, whatever became of that young girl? Dorothy, I believe her name was?"

"Dorothy, my Lady?"

Glinda faltered. "...Y-yes." There was a moment of silence. Glinda's teeth pressed down harder on her bottom lip. Perhaps in this timeline Dorothy had never actually existed and she had just made herself sound like some crazy person.

The little man seemed to consider his answer, as if wondering if it were a trick question. "Well," he began hesitantly. "You sent her home with your divine powers, Lady Glinda. It was a day of great celebration and joviality." He blinked across at Glinda. "At least, that's how I recall it, my Lady."

"Ah yes," said Glinda, breezily, as if she had merely temporarily forgot such an important event. "That is, of course, the correct account. Thank you so much."

She smiled, and the man caught the dismissal in her tone. He bowed once more and this time Glinda allowed him to leave. She had so many other questions - about the Wizard and Fiyero and Elphie, but she thought that she may have to discover those answers on her own. The doctor would surely be called to check her for bumps on the head if she asked anything else that she should already know.

Glinda breathed out a sigh and once again found herself at the window, staring down at her beloved city.

She almost couldn't believe what had just happened. How had it all worked out so well? So quickly?

Had this been a reward? A prize for setting fate back to the way it was supposed to be? Glinda didn't much care, but something told her that that was exactly what had happened.

_Fortune favours the brave._  
_  
_And indeed - it had.

She wondered if she'd ever see Tilus again - and then quickly dismissed the thought. Whatever Tilus was, he was clearly not of this world. Glinda believed that he had helped with what he needed to - and had now moved on.

The cynical side of Glinda told herself that it was all too perfect. Something must go wrong - but, as it was, she was in power, her people were happy and Elphie and Fiyero were safe. At that moment Glinda felt like she could have faced a thousand Gilder's.

Reluctantly, Glinda turned from the window and swept out of the room. She couldn't spend all day looking at the view - after all, she had a city to run.

-

A/N: And that's it. Done. After years and years of waiting and holding this off, Defining Goodness is finally complete. I really hope that you've all enjoyed it - and that this final instalment was worth the wait. I can't believe that it took me this long - and I can only apologise.

Thank you to all my reviewers over this time. You don't know how much all your comments were appreciated.

I'll be doing other things - writing other things - and trying to complete other things ;) so I might catch some of you on those other stories. But if not, then it's been a pleasure - and I hope that you've enjoyed this Wicked ride ;)


End file.
